Calamité
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: .o diabo mora nos detalhes. .HPXSS. .HPXdescubralendo. .slash.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

* * *

**AVISOS!**

**LEIAM OS AVISOS!**

**Então, sabe aquele sétimo livro? Esqueçam ele. Sabe o Snape? Enlouqueça ele. Sabe o Harry? Transforme ele.**

**x)**

**E era isso, mais avisos ao longo dos capítulos, mas só para relembrar, A Soma de Todos os Medos continua forme e forte, não se preocupem, se algm lendo aqui, está lendo lá.**

**Esta história aqui, no entanto, é muito mais curta, e, por isso, mas rápida no seu desenvolvimento, e isso significa SLASH rápido, intenso e, tipo, logo no primeiro capítulo.**

**Portanto, esta história é SLASH não gosta não leia, e se ler. Não reclame.**

**x)**

* * *

_**.**__ o diabo mora nos detalhes __**.**_

Dizem que o caminho para o inferno é feito de boas intenções e que o diabo mora nos detalhes. São os pequenos fatos que mudam vidas, são as pequenas pessoas que mudam o mundo.

São os pequenos momentos de genialidades que mudam o futuro.

Pois Voldemort era um gênio, por mais excêntrico ou louco que houvesse se tornado com os anos. Ele reconhecia a ameaça que Harry Potter consistia. Sabia que sem seu mentor, o garoto estaria desesperado. E, no segundo exato em que se sentiu triunfante por saber que o herói do mundo bruxo nada mais era que uma criança sem futuro, deu-se conta de que não sabia toda a profecia. E também se deu conta de que a ligação que tinham não era comum.

E ele pensara. E pensara de novo e de novo, sobre Potter, e sua cicatriz e sua vida e aquela ligação.

E pensou a maneira como Dumbledore deixava seu principal jogador exposto.

Como se _quisesse_ que ele o matasse.

_Como se _quisesse_ que ele o matasse_.

E Riddle entendeu o enigma que Dumbledore já havia compreendido.

Harry Potter, seu inimigo, era sua horcrux e, como tal, não poderia ser destruído.

E foi daquele detalhe que nasceu o ataque impensado, mal planejado e surpresa, que matou a sangue ruim amiga de Potter, mais dezenas de trouxas imprestáveis e alguns comensais.

E foi naquele ataque que Severus Snape provou mais uma vez sua inteligência, ainda que não sua fidelidade.

E foi naquele ataque que Harry Potter desapareceu.

E foi naquele ataque que surgiu _Armand._

* * *

**_Calamité _'desastre', em francês. x)**

**Agradecimentos GIGA para a Agy, que voltou a betar \o\, e para a Flávia, que tem lido Armand desde o começo, e o pessoal que postou no tpc da fic lá no 6v.**

**Querem a fic mesmo?**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Armand

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

* * *

**AVISOS!**

**Pra depois ninguém reclamar da vida: tipos que essa fic tem MUITOS lemons. Assim, do tipo, um, no mínimo, a cada capítulo até agora, e eu já estou terminando o quinto capítulo. E pretendo continuar desta maneira porque, né, todo mundo tem direito a escrever lemons, assim como você, caro leitor que NÃO gosta disso, tem todo o direito de fechar a janelinha ali no cantinho se não quiser lê-los. **

**Mas, esteja avisado, é slash, é nc, faz jus ao 'M' da classificação, então não gosta, não leia e se ler não reclame.**

**\o**

**Ok, avisos úteis agora: linguagem fula, um pouquinho de violência e Harry Potter dançando.**

**x)**

**Estejam avisados \o**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Mais avisos! A música referida mais embaixo se chama "She wants it", do 50 cent, feat um monte de gente, e acho que Justin Timberlake, mas vai saber.**

**Eu recomendaria para a cena que segue a cena que eu mencionei acima (e vcs vai entender, nem se estressem), a música "You look like rain", do Morphine, pq ela é TÃO Armand (dreamy eyes)**

**Tá, agora chega, capííítulo \o**

* * *

**Armand**

Londres é uma cidade fria. Versátil, rápida, como toda metrópole. E fria.

Fria com os estranhos, os estrangeiros, os _outsiders_ que não pertencem àquela cidade, ou ainda: pertencem, mas não se encaixam.

São as pessoas que moram nos bairros onde você não entraria a menos que fosse dia claro, e tivesse amigos _grandes_ com você.

São os bairros onde os prédios de apartamentos são decrépitos, onde até a luz da lua parece suja, onde prostitutas baratas brigam por esquinas e jovens sem rumo consomem drogas ilícitas sem medo da polícia: a polícia não _entra_ nesses bairros à noite.

Mas Severus Snape não tinha medo do bairro, ou da luz da lua mal visível devido à garoa. Simplesmente não escutava os chamados obscenos das jovens feias, ou as ameaças dos rapazes mal encarados. Porque Severus Snape era um homem em uma missão.

Severus Snape estava procurando por Armand Boncroyant, um jovem que ele mesmo havia deixado naquele prédio em frente ao qual estava, segurando com firmeza o que aos transeuntes desavisados parecia um mero graveto.

O rosto do homem não o recomendava à aproximação, Severus Snape era um homem com problemas. E problemas não faziam bem para um homem que vivia a cada dia na linha entre a vida e a morte.

-:-:-

_Harry tinha certeza absoluta de que os gritos dela poderiam ser ouvidos há quilômetros de distância._

_E a dor que conseguia ouvir. _

_E as risadas que doíam nele._

_E Ron que tentava alcançá-la, e Snape surgia do nada e o perseguia, e Harry que simplesmente olhava, olhava e sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, e não se movia porque sabia que __a culpa era sua__._

_**Sempre**__ seria sua._

_E se sentia sendo contido, e os Comensais rindo, e a voz de Snape dizendo para que não fugisse, mas não podia, se seus amigos morriam então __**ele devia morrer também**__. Sem socorro. Desespero. Os gritos de Hermione enquanto era assassinada, torturada até a morte, e o rosto pálido de Ron, e todos o acusando e dizendo que ele havia falhado e errado, e a decepção, e Snape, o assassino, o carrasco do seu mentor, o homem que ele desejava poder matar com as próprias __**mãos**_**.**

"_Não seja idiota, Potter! Você não pode fugir, ninguém quer te matar!"_

"_Me largue, seu COVARDE!"_

"_Stupefaça!"_

_E o nada._

-:-:-

Armand Boncroyant era um rapaz que deveria ter sido fácil de localizar. Afinal, Snape havia arrumando um emprego e um apartamento e uma _vida_ para o rapaz.

Jovem, trouxa, parisiense, órfão.

Armand morava no apartamento 312, um quarto, e um banheiro, um quadrado mínimo como cozinha. Um emprego em uma confeitaria perto dali. Um salário que mal daria para viver, mas o manteria ali, naquele lugar onde Snape o havia posto, assim, poderia saber que ele continuava ali, porque a _sua vida_ dependia disso.

Um plano impecável, não fosse um detalhe: Armand não _estava mais _naquele prédio.

-:-:-

_Uma sala escura. Suor. Nervosismo. Sua vida por um único fio fino._

_O peso do mundo nos ombros daquela desculpa de ser humano que estava deitado, imobilizado e desacordado, no sofá caindo aos pedaços de uma sala mínima, em um bairro trouxa de última categoria, nos confins da Londres trouxas._

_Um feitiço._

_Um único feitiço._

_E a ordem dada pelo Lorde, o garoto que deveria continuar vivo, mas devia desaparecer, e o fato que Snape havia jurado protegê-lo, mesmo que não da maneira com Dumbledore queria. E a escolha entre a sua promessa a Lily e sua obrigação com o Mundo Bruxo._

_E a decisão muito mais fácil do que deveria ter sido._

_E uma memória modificada. E lembranças das aulas de francês que ele aprendeu sozinho. E recordações do sotaque exato que tentava imitar. _

_E uma vida nova – e miserável, e comum, e ordinária – para o salvador que não havia salvado a ninguém, nem a si mesmo._

_E o desaparecimento de Harry Potter, que, em breve, tornar-se-ia a certeza de sua morte no campo de batalha, junto com sua melhor amiga._

_E o surgimento do trouxa, órfão e sem dinheiro Armand Boncroyant, um nome que significava nada, poesia desperdiçada num quartinho imundo dos bairros mais nojentos de Londres_.

_E o 'soldado de boa fé' que se tornaria um ninguém._

_O feitiço feito, um sono sem culpa para o enfeitiçado, e todo o seu ambiente se ajustava em torno dele._

_Severus Snape era um homem que cumpria suas promessas._

_E havia jurado proteger Harry Potter – até dele mesmo._

_E ele a cumpriria._

_Seguindo as ordens do Lorde._

-:-:-

Snape teve de pagar ao trouxa que morara a lado de Armand para saber onde o rapaz havia ido parar. Armand havia se mudado para um bairro melhor. Não mantinha contato, porque agora, dizia o rapaz de rosto sujo de maquiagem barata e roupas justas demais para ser apenas um freqüentador da rua, ele estava uma classe acima.

Pagou caro pela informação e recebeu um convite quando a obteve, que ele recusou, quase horrorizado.

Seguindo para o novo endereço fornecido, acabou dando em um prédio bem cuidado, com jardins na frente, em uma vizinhança respeitável – se comparado ao lugar de onde ele havia saído.

Tão típico de Potter que conseguisse ter sorte até mesmo quando largado sem dinheiro e sem fama.

Perguntando ao porteiro se conhecia Monsieur Boncroyant, o homem precisou de um momento para lembrar-se de quem ele perguntava.

"Os franceses?", indagou o homem, com um ar conhecedor, "Sim, sim, apartamento 701. O rapaz moreno e a mocinha loira. O Sr pode subir. Sempre tem alguém na casa.", disse ele, rindo um pouco, como se de uma piada interna que só ele entendia.

Snape subiu pelas escadas, recusando-se a ser preso na caixinha de metal que os trouxas chamavam de elevador. Os corredores do prédio eram bonitos e bem cuidados, flores e folhagens em cada patamar, portas de madeira clara, um ar de modernidade confortável. Nada de exageradamente bonito, mas nada ordinário também.

Tocando a campainha, aguardou alguns instantes, até que ouviu a porta ser destrancada e uma garota loira, voluptuosa, abrir a porta e o encarar com um sorriso surpreso no rosto.

"Posso ajudar?", ela perguntou, como se sentisse que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

"Creio que sim. A Srta conhece Monsieur Boncroyant?"

A garota sorriu mais abertamente, e abriu mais a porta, escorando-se nela casualmente, deixando a mostra o vestido curto de seda e os pés descalços.

"_Mais oui, mon chér. Armand_ mora aqui, mas não está. _Je suis Valerie_. Quem sabe _eu_ não possa ajudá-lo?", ela indagou.

A garota tinha o sotaque francês carregado, arrastando os r's de maneira que só poderia ser descrita como _sexy_. Cada sílaba bem pronunciada e um sorriso no rosto. Snape franziu a testa, intrigado. Era quase como se ela o estivesse assediando.

"Creio que não, srta. Procuro Armand Boncroyant.", a garota sorriu maliciosa desta vez, e lhe deu o endereço do que ela disse ser uma danceteria, onde Armand com certeza estaria.

"_Il souvant va là _nas sextas.", ela sorriu mais uma vez, "_Bonne chance, mon cher!"_, ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto fechava a porta, e Snape se viu com um endereço desconhecido e uma longa noite pela frente.

Naquele instante, conseguiu lembrar cada um dos motivos pelos quais odiava Potter.

-:-:-

"_Quero saber como ele está, Severus."_

_E Severus não precisava de descrições ou perguntas para saber a quem seu mestre se referia._

_Só havia um assunto que beirava a obsessão de seu mestre daquela maneira, que o fazia trancar portas e lançar feitiços, e garantir que ninguém, jamais, teria como saber do que ele estava falando._

_E Snape soube que teria que ir procurar Harry Potter no mundo dos mortos, apenas para que seu mestre ficasse mais calmo._

_Era o preço que pagava por ter salvado Potter: sua liberdade._

-:-:-

Fumaça de cheiro adocicado circulava próximo aos seus pés, e Severus sentia vontade de enfeitiçar cada um dos homens e mulheres no que eles chamavam de 'pista de dança'.

Não era dança, parecia mais um ritual do acasalamento em público – selvagem, uma batida irritante e repetitiva, vozes com sotaques claramente americanos entoavam uma canção que beirava o obsceno com suas palavras de duplo sentido, e seu ritmo que levava os dançarinos a se moverem em ondas insinuantes e bárbaras.

Procurava pelos tão conhecidos cabelos negros e rebeldes. Por Salazar, o que _é_ que Harry Potter estava fazendo em um lugar como aquele? Não era próprio do rapaz a quem dera aulas em Hogwarts – o desengonçado que só tinha alguma graça quando no ar.

Quase sorriu – de uma maneira maldosa – quando imaginou alguma pobre garota trouxa sendo torturada por ter que aturar Potter naquele antro a que chamavam de 'pista'.

E então um rapaz passou junto dele, de costas, tocando cada parte de seu corpo com um movimento aparentemente casual, mas que fez Snape retroceder alguns passos no já escasso espaço entre seu banco e o balcão do bar. E percebeu um flash de um sorriso no canto dos lábios do rapaz, que simplesmente continuou seu caminho, escorando-se no bar ao seu lado, atraindo a atenção do bartender imediatamente.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha diante do comportamento desses jovens trouxas, continuou sua procura, que parecia ser infrutífera. Já estava quase decidido a simplesmente aguardar em frente ao apartamento de Armand quando percebeu um homem – muito maior do que _ele_, com certeza maior do que o rapazinho que havia acabado de passar por ele – segurar o tal rapaz pela cintura.

E o rapaz se virou no abraço possessivo do estranho e sorriu.

E os olhos verdes sorrindo o fizeram parar de respirar por alguns instantes.

"Fugindo, Armand?", disse o estranho, enquanto Snape observava, pasmo, o Garoto que Sobreviveu sorrir para o homem.

"Claro que não, _mon cher_.", respondeu Armand, o sotaque carregado do francês de Paris que _Severus Snape_ havia dado para ele, mais de um ano atrás, "Estava com sede."

"Eu compro a sua bebida.", respondeu o homem, avançando alguns passos e prensando o rapaz menor contra o bar, suas mãos percorrendo lugares que Snape nem queria imaginar quando sumiram embaixo da camiseta preta e justa que Pott... _Armand_ usava.

Diante do ex-Professor incrédulo, o moreno apenas sorriu mais maliciosamente, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro homem, suas mãos também sumindo na camisa dele, enquanto o bartender pegava os pedidos do homem.

Snape viu o homem pagar pelas bebidas e, mesmo não entendendo muito de dinheiro trouxa, percebeu que os preços eram exorbitantes. O homem sussurrou algo no ouvido do rapaz mais baixo, enquanto ele tomava um gole da bebida, que o fez sorrir e encarar o homem novamente, correndo a língua pelos lábios, os olhos brilhando de uma maneira que só era possível descrever como sedutora.

"Eu espero aqui.", disse ele, sorrindo, e Snape viu, para seu grande desgosto, o homem apertar as nádegas do rapaz antes de sair.

"Armand!", chamou o bartender, e o rapaz voltou a atenção para o homem já grisalho que secava copos, nos fundos do bar, deixando os mais jovens atenderem os pedidos frenéticos dos clientes.

"Ed!", cumprimentou o rapaz, se apoiando no balcão para poder falar melhor com o homem, "Como está a noite?"

O homem sorriu.

"Boa. Mas vai piorar para você, se sair com aquele grandão."

Snape viu o moreno franzir a testa em preocupação.

"Como assim?"

"Lembra de Daniel, semana passada?", Snape viu o rapaz concordar com a cabeça, parecendo assustado, "Foi ele."

"_Merde_.", disse o rapaz, "Eu acabei de acertar o preço."

O bartender pareceu fazer uma cara de desgosto, preocupação e compreensão misturados.

"Não pode ir para casa?", o moreno balançou a cabeça.

"Não são nem dez horas! Perder a noite toda? Não."

Trocaram um olhar significativo, e Snape viu os olhos do rapaz se abrirem mais, brilhando com uma certa dose de medo, quando viu o homem de antes reaparecer na ponta do bar.

Por puro instinto, percebendo que o seu ex-aluno estava com medo, sussurrou um feitiço simples e discreto, fazendo o homem parar, pensar por um instante, e simplesmente ficar ali, encarando o bar. Em um movimento rápido, puxou o rapaz para trás de si, enquanto o homem passava por eles, em direção à saída, aparentemente sem ver o moreno.

Segundos depois, o rapaz saía de trás dele, um sorriso encantador adornando seu rosto.

"Só por essa, batman, você merece uma dança.", disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente, tomando Snape pela mão e praticamente o arrastando para a pista.

Paralisado pelo choque, Snape, em toda a sua pose superior de Professor de Poções, simplesmente ficou parado, enquanto seu tão odiado ex-aluno dançava.

E _como_ ele dançava.

Os olhos fechados, e o corpo se movendo ao ritmo sensual da música que havia começado, lentamente a princípio, como se absorvesse o ritmo da música antes de realmente dançá-la. E de um instante para o outro, já não era Harry Potter na sua frente, era movimentos sinuosos, toques deliberados, lábios entreabertos e olhos fechados.

Ritmo batendo no tempo exato do seu quadril e braços, graça, e insinuação, e malícia, e _os olhos_.

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu de baixo, malicioso, profissionalmente, os olhos verdes brilhando de tal forma que não era possível tirar o olhar deles, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Snape era assaltado pelas mãos do moreno, que encontraram os cabelos negros e lisos, uma se entrelaçando ali, a outra subindo, no ritmo da música, o quadril se chocando contra o dele, pernas e mãos, e o tronco e quadril, e Armand estava em _todos os lugares_, dançava fluidamente, como ar, girando a cada poucos segundos, sem se importar que o outro permanecesse imóvel. Dançava com a propriedade de quem sabe o que faz, sabe que é bom nisso. Dançava com a mesma graça com que voava, com desprendimento, graça, naturalidade. E aplicava cada movimento com uma nota de sensualidade e malícia, cada sorriso programado, uma flecha que acerta o alvo, e Snape se descobriu engolindo em seco, separando a pessoa dançando a sua volta do aluno que havia vindo procurar.

Quando a música tornou-se mais uma vez a batida repetitiva, foi quase como se ele houvesse lido os pensamentos do homem mais velho.

"Vamos sair daqui.", o rapaz sussurrou em seu ouvido, mandando um arrepio indesejado e não pedido pela sua coluna, e se descobriu concordando com um aceno de cabeça, e se deixando conduzir, quando o rapaz pegou suas duas mãos e as entrelaçou na própria cintura, indo na frente, fazendo com que Snape o abraçasse.

Saindo do lugar lotado, o garoto apertou os braços em volta da própria cintura, encostando a cabeça no ombro do homem mais alto.

"Para onde você quer ir?", indagou, a voz rouca.

Snape engoliu em seco, mais uma vez, desestabilizado pela proximidade e a intimidade do garoto.

"Qualquer lugar...", respondeu vagamente, sem saber do que o garoto falava.

Não era _possível_ que alguém como _ele_ tivesse se interessado em Snape, era?

"Sua casa?", perguntou o garoto mais uma vez, virando-se no abraço, os olhos expressando ansiedade, como se mal pudesse esperar para devorá-lo inteiro.

E no mesmo instante em que viu aquele olhar, Snape também sentiu algo de quase ensaiado naquela cena. Parecia desejo _demais_, ansiedade _demais_ por querer ficar sozinho com um homem como... bem, como _ele._

"Eu não sou daqui.", respondeu ele, vendo o garoto sorrir e correr a mão distraidamente pela fileira de botões de sua camisa negra.

"Tudo bem. Eu conheço um motel aqui perto.", ele fez uma pausa, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo, "Mas eu sempre acerto o preço antes de sairmos, _mon cher_."

E esta simples frase teve dois efeitos instantâneos e chocantes em Snape.

O primeiro foi que isto certamente esclarecia o interesse do rapaz nele, ele pensava que seria _pago_ para isso. Ele poderia ser um _trasgo_ e o rapaz ainda estaria com os olhos impossivelmente verdes transbordando de desejo, como estava naquele momento.

O segundo trazia implicâncias muito mais graves e preocupantes.

O _que_ ele havia feito ao rapaz para deixá-lo cair nessa vida?

E o pior, como tirá-lo dela sem atrair atenção para onde o rapaz estava?

Algo do seu espanto claramente transpareceu em seu rosto, pois fez o rapaz afastar-se um passo, desencostando seus corpos, e o encarar, a confiança que ele transbordava até poucos instantes desaparecendo, um ar incerto no rosto.

"_Je__ suis __désole__, monsieur._ Pensei que soubesse... Mil desculpas.", o garoto se afastava um passo a cada palavra, e Snape decidiu ignorar – em prol da sua sanidade – a pequena pontada de perda que sentia ao ver o gesto.

Concentrou-se em questões mais práticas: precisava descobrir mais sobre Potter e se o deixasse escapar desta vez, nunca mais o encontraria – não sem que os _outros_ soubessem que o estivera procurando.

"Não! Eu... Eu sei. Sou novo aqui, é só. Onde fica o...", ele cobriu o embaraçamento com uma pequena tosse, "o motel?"

"Tem certeza, _mon cher_?", indagou o garoto, e Snape concordou com a cabeça, fazendo o sorriso malicioso voltar ao rosto do rapaz.

"Eu o levo.", sussurrou ele, mais uma vez enlaçando sua cintura com os braços frios de Snape.

A caminhada era curta, e foi feita em silêncio, o cérebro de Severus tentando encontrar maneiras de se livrar da situação.

Não era o que esperava.

Não era nem _próximo_ do que esperava.

Ele jamais deveria ter vindo procurar o rapaz, mas precisava saber que ele estava bem. Era um juramento para Lily. Era uma ordem do seu Lorde. E naquele instante... Não conseguia resistir a ser guiado pelo rapaz, com uma curiosidade mórbida para ver o que ele faria.

Porque não _podia_ ser verdade. Harry Potter não havia virado – ou melhor – _ele_ não havia transformado Harry Potter em um garoto de programa...

... havia?

Como ele iria simplesmente seguir Potter para um quarto de motel, agindo como um... garoto de programa? Não era possível.

E quando se viu _dentro_ do tal quarto, espelhos e muito cetim vermelho em toda a parte, considerou seriamente simplesmente obliviar o garoto e ir embora.

Mas todo pensamento racional deixou seu cérebro quando sentiu mãos hábeis mexendo nos botões de sua camisa.

Deu um passo para trás, sentando-se na cama, mais uma tosse para disfarçar seu mal estar.

E Potter teve a _desfaçatez _de sorrir para ele, condescendentemente.

"Nervoso, batman?", indagou o rapaz, em tom de brincadeira, os olhos brilhando de divertimento, "Não precisa. Se for a sua primeira vez nós vamos devagar...", a voz dele desceu para um sussurro, enquanto abria a sua própria camisa, um botão de cada vez, fazendo Snape prender a respiração e rezar para todos os deuses que lhe dessem a capacidade de fechar os olhos.

Porque sozinho, ele não conseguia.

A pele do rapaz era imaculadamente branca, algumas cicatrizes manchando com traços firmes e pálidos a pele que parecia tão frágil. Sentiu a boca secar e partes _íntimas_ de seu corpo começarem a se manifestar.

Por Mordred!

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando controlar seu pulso acelerado contra a sua vontade. Sentiu mãos suaves, mas decididas, mexerem nos botões de sua camisa mais uma vez, e não teve coragem de interromper desta vez.

Estava se concentrando apenas em respirar.

Tarefa que ficou infinitamente mais difícil quando sentiu lábios gelados tocarem a pele do seu pescoço, e seus ombros, a diferença de temperatura, a língua quente que tocava sua pele, os lábios frios que beijavam o seu ombro, os dentes que morderam de leve um de seus mamilos, e continuaram descendo e descendo, seu estômago e baixo ventre.

Não conseguiu reprimir um gemido baixo e rouco que escapou da sua garganta ao sentir os lábios do rapaz sugarem sua pele tão _próximo_ da parte de seu corpo que _exigia_ atenção, _naquele instante._

Abrindo os olhos, porque não ver estava tornando tudo ainda pior, e segurou o garoto pelos cabelos, talvez com mais força do que pretendia, tirando sua boca da beira do seu cinto.

O rapaz gemeu baixo quando ele puxou seu cabelo, e sorria para ele, passando a língua pelos lábios, como um homem faminto deparado com um prato da mais suculenta comida.

E não conseguia, por nada no universo, conjurar a imagem que tentava, do rapaz desengonçado que ele odiava e usava roupas grandes demais. Não conseguia.

Este pequeno demônio, com um sorriso cheio de malícia, simplesmente não _era_ Harry Potter.

E pensar em Armand o fez sentir _tão_ menos culpado.

Soltou os cabelos que alcançavam os ombros, e segurou o pescoço do rapaz, que deixou de sorrir e umedeceu os lábios mais uma vez e, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, abriu o cinto de sua calça, e então o fecho dela, tocando seu pênis, arrancando mais um gemido dele.

"_Je veux toi, mon cher."_, ele sussurrou, rouco, antes de tomá-lo na boca, fazendo Snape, involuntariamente, impulsionar a mão que ainda estava no pescoço do rapaz mais para baixo, como se para fazê-lo ter mais dele na boca, mais fundo, mais _forte._

E Armand gemeu, como se fosse ele a ter a boca quente envolvendo-o, sugando, correndo a língua, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais.

As mãos do rapaz estavam nas coxas dele, ainda cobertas pelo tecido da calça, e ele as apertava, gemendo sempre, enquanto sua cabeça subia e descia, sugando com força, fazendo Snape fechar os olhos antes de gemer mais alto, uma última vez, e se derramar na boca do rapaz.

Severus simplesmente não sabia o que esperar quando abrisse os olhos, mas certamente não a visão que encontrou.

A boca de Armand agora trabalhava em volta de seu pênis, lambendo o sêmen que ele não havia conseguido engolir e a cena que certamente teria causado repulsa em Snape antes, naquele momento o fazia sentir o pulso acelerado mais uma vez.

E os olhos verdes lhe encararam, a língua limpando os lábios, e Armand levou a mão até eles, recolhendo o líquido, a limpando na boca, a língua aparecendo entre os lábios, e Snape simplesmente deixou os braços caírem para trás, apoiando-se na cama, sem desviar os olhos de Armand, que agora corria a mão pelo peito, abrindo lentamente a calça, envolvendo o próprio pênis com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda massageava o próprio pescoço, ainda de joelhos, entre as penas de Severus.

E o primeiro gemido do rapaz, e o ar de abandono prazeroso em seu rosto, enquanto sua mão se movia mais e mais rápido, o estavam enlouquecendo, o fazendo esquecer quem era e o que, exatamente, havia vindo fazer ali. Engolindo em seco mais uma vez, não conseguia desviar os olhos da mão, e os movimentos sinuosos do corpo dele, o quadril que ia e vinha, em um ritmo rápido, mas sensual, os gemidos, e a mão que ele tirara do pescoço, e agora estava na boca mais uma vez, tocando os lábios, como que clamando por atenção para eles.

E ele abriu os olhos no exato momento em que o orgasmo o atingia, enquanto murmurava coisas sem sentido em francês, e Severus pôde ver o prazer estampado em verde e aquilo simplesmente parecia demais, errado, pecaminoso e, por Merlin, era _bom_.

Tirando a mão de dentro da calça, a respiração acelerada, o rosto corado pelo esforço físico, ele levantou lentamente, dando passos ferinos até Snape, que estava ainda na mesma posição sobre a cama. As mãos correram o peito do homem mais uma vez, descendo lentas até a calça, que ele puxou lentamente, correndo as unhas de leve pela pele dele enquanto as tirava.

Subindo novamente, acompanhava as mãos com beijos lentos, delicados, quase, nas pernas do homem, avançando sobre ele, finalmente fazendo com que ele se acomodasse por inteiro sobre a cama, a respiração curta e rápida.

De pé, Armand abriu o fecho da própria calça, a deixando cair lentamente no chão, mostrando que não usava nada embaixo dela, e Snape deixou-se admirar o corpo do jovem, não se contendo e o puxando em um movimento rápido, impensado, para cima da cama, onde ele se acomodou de joelhos sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril.

E o toque da pele dele sobre a sua fez o milagre final, e ele estava excitado mais uma vez, e _precisava_ de mais do que a boca do rapaz desta vez.

"_Tu veux moi, mon cher?"_, sussurrou ele, debruçado sobre o seu antigo professor, beijando o pescoço dele, enquanto as mãos de Snape adquiriam vida própria e seguravam o quadril do garoto com firmeza, tentando posicioná-lo sobre seu pênis.

Levantando o tronco e mordendo os lábios, Armand desceu sobre Snape, fazendo com que o professor o penetrasse sem preparação, e gemeu alto – de dor – enquanto Snape levantou o quadril, aumentando o contato e a força do movimento. Mas o homem estava além da capacidade de se preocupar com as razões do gemido do rapaz, as mãos fazendo com que ele erguesse o quadril mais uma vez, impulsionando com força contra ele, um gemido ainda dolorido do jovem, que ele, mais uma vez, desconsiderou.

E então já não era suficiente, queria _entrar_ nele, por inteiro, queria dominá-lo.

E quando o rapaz ergueu-se mais uma vez, deixou que seu corpo deixasse o dele, aproveitando a ausência de contato para inverter as posições na cama, tendo o rapaz de bruços sob ele, erguendo o quadril de Armand com uma das mãos e penetrando-o rápido, gemendo enquanto o fazia, saindo rapidamente e impulsionando com força, o rapaz gemendo de dor sob dele, mas ele não se importava.

Era tão _bom_.

Cada vez mais rápido, em arremetidas mais fortes, gemendo abandonado como Armand havia feito antes, desconsiderando o que o outro pudesse estar sentindo, Snape gozou, mordendo o ombro do rapaz enquanto o fazia, impedindo-se de gritar como era a sua vontade, e se deixando desabar sobre o rapaz, pouco se importando que ele fosse menor.

Só depois de recuperar o fôlego saiu de dentro de Armand, vendo a marca de sangue que _ele_ havia feito, e alguma parte sua – sua parte sádica, certamente – sentiu uma satisfação macabra em ter marcado o rapaz como seu.

O rapaz virou-se na cama, ainda respirando fundo, e tentou disfarçar as lágrimas que caíam em seu rosto, enquanto controlava a respiração trêmula.

E Snape decidiu não pensar, e deixou o rapaz nu e machucado e com dor ali, colocando o dinheiro trouxa sobre a mesinha de cabeceira – assim como a taxa do motel – e saiu do quarto assim que terminou de se vestir, como se envergonhado de seu ato.

E só quando já estava fora do lugar é que se permitiu pensar.

Ele havia sido _chupado_ por Harry Potter e o havia _fodido_ logo em seguida.

O quão doente, exatamente, ele era?

* * *

"_Armand", quer dizer 'do exército – soldado', "Boncroyant", quer dizer 'Boa fé', e eu escolhi esse nome pq ele é o contrário de "Malfoy", que é má fé. X)_

_As frases em Francês são, tipo, básicas pq, né, eu estudo há pouquinho tempo, mas querem dizer, respectivamente, "Mas é claro, meu querido. Eu sou Valerie", "Ele freqüentemente vai lá nas sextas", "Boa sorte", "Merda", "Sinto muito, senhor", "Eu te quero, meu querido", e "Você me quer, meu querido?"_

_Não que vcs não tivessem pegado pelo menos a idéia geral._

_huahauhauhauahuahuahuahua_

* * *

**Entonces, gostaram?**

**Let me know! ****\o**

**Agradecimentos à galera que deixou review no prólogo mínimo, e também a twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, que betou meu capitulinho e deixou eu postar a fic. Te amo, twinzinha!**

**Agora, vamos conversar. Quem controla a postagem desta fic é a Agy, pq ela é a beta e ela disse 'um capítulo por semana'. Mas, vamos combinar que, se vcs revisarem bastante, eu sempre posso convencê-la a me deixar postar mais rápido. **

**A velocidade do Retorno de Armand, só depende de vocês.**

**E, creiam-me, vocês querem conhecer o Sebastian. E ele já aparece no segundo capítulo. Então, sei lá, eu revisaria. (evil grin)**

**Então,**

**sejam amorzinhos e comentem, que o Armand volta.**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	3. Boncroyant

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Entonces que os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Dedicações e agradecimentos.**

**Primeiro: Rê (Celeste) e Thanatos. JESUS, e sou uma pessoa mais lufa por causa das reviews de vcs. Assim, sem palavras, cara, MESMO! Amo, capítulo pra vcs. (estou indo mto rápido? Se quiserem, eu posso postar mais devagar xD)**

**E depois, para a ÚNICA, a ETERNA e a MELHOR twin e beta EVER que eu adoro: Agy, assim, não é o capítulo, é o Armand e o Sebastian empacotados que são teus.**

**Huahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau**

**MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, galera! Keep' em coming! \o**

* * *

**Boncroyant**

Armand tentava segurar as lágrimas e controlar a respiração.

Pessoas como ele não choram com o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas ele estava _machucado_, e _doía._

Respirou fundo e viu o homem deixar o dinheiro sob a mesinha de cabeceira e sair do motel sem olhar para trás.

Suspirou de alívio. Se batman estava envergonhado era porque realmente nunca havia feito aquilo antes, e o machucara por inexperiência, não por sadismo.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e levantou da cama, ainda fazendo caretas de dor. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se, pegou o dinheiro e saiu, cumprimentando o rapaz da recepção alegremente, com jeito de velhos conhecidos, o que, na realidade, eram.

"Chame um táxi para mim, _mon cher_. Eu realmente não consigo andar até em casa."

O rapaz mais velho riu, enquanto digitava o número de um taxista conhecido e o chamava.

"Noite... _dura, _Armand?"

O rapaz riu.

"Mais como noite inaugural. Gente inexperiente.", o rapaz brincou, fazendo uma cara de mártir e saiu para a rua, agradecendo ao outro por ter chamado o carro que já lhe esperava na frente do lugar.

Chegou ao apartamento que dividia com Valerie e entrou com sua chave, imaginando se a garota estaria ou não em casa.

Não se preocupou em não fazer barulho, já que nunca traziam clientes para casa – era o seu _único_ santuário. Encontrou a loira sentada na frente da TV, assistindo um filme qualquer.

"Já em casa? Noite difícil ou fácil demais?"

Ele se atirou de bruços no chão, apoiando a cabeça em algumas almofadas, e viu a garota sentar-se ao seu lado, sobre o tapete.

"Não... Só um batman sem experiência _alguma_ que me deixou em um péssimo estado, mas eu sobrevivo. Muito melhor do que o destino que eu teria enfrentado, se o meu herói inexperiente não tivesse me salvado.", terminou ele, com uma risada.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou ela, acomodando-se sobre ele e massageando seus ombros de maneira prática e amigável – jamais haviam se relacionado como um casal. "Lembra do que aconteceu com Daniel?", ela fez um barulho, concordando, "Parece que o cara que estava com ele continua solto, e estava atrás de mim hoje. Esse homem meio que me resgatou, e nós saímos juntos.", o rapaz riu mais uma vez, "Uma figura, Val, você precisava ver. Todo de preto, todo rígido e cheio de postura. Parecia um batman dos anos setenta. Experiência nenhuma, mas muita _vontade_ depois que pegou gosto pela coisa.", ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, como quem considera, "Pagou bem também. Mais do que o dobro do que havíamos combinado, e deixou o dinheiro do motel."

"Ele esteve aqui.", disse Valerie, parando com a massagem e sentando confortavelmente ao lado dele, "A descrição bate, pelo menos. Estava atrás de você, parece que alguém deu seu endereço.", Armand pareceu intrigado e Valerie riu, "Qualquer dia vou ter que pôr você para fora, Armand, ele nem ao menos me _olhou_, porque 'eu procuro apenas Monsieur Boncroyant.'", ela fez uma voz sombria na última parte e ambos riram.

"Estranho ele ter vindo aqui, porque não parecia saber exatamente quem eu era, no bar."

"Tem certeza de que não o conhece?", ela perguntou, seguindo-o quando ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha, ainda com um andar dolorido.

"Tenho. Não se esquece uma figura daquelas.", deu de ombros, "Alguém deve ter recomendado meu nome ou algo assim.", preparou sanduíches para ele e sua colega de apartamento e amiga, e sentaram-se para assistir o filme, aproveitando as poucas e escassas noites que podiam ficar em casa, juntos, sem preocupações.

Valerie havia, muito literalmente, salvado sua vida.

Há um ano ele morava em um apartamentozinho de última categoria, em um bairro nada recomendável. Morava sozinho, não tinha amigos, e trabalhava numa confeitaria que, agora ele sabia, era, na verdade, um ponto de venda de drogas. Descobrira aquilo da maneira mais difícil: em uma noite, voltara para pegar seu guarda-chuva que havia esquecido e encontrara homens perigosos e armados na sua cozinha tão inofensiva. Pegos de surpresa, os homens decidiram agir primeiro e perguntar depois, e foi assim que havia acabado com os dois braços quebrados.

Um dos homens o arrastou para o carro, onde Valerie esperava, certamente para uma noitada que ela jurou jamais repetir. Ficou com pena dele e perguntou o que fariam com o rapaz. Quando recebeu silêncio em resposta, ela encarou o rapazinho sujo e magrelo, mas que tinha olhos incríveis e o avaliou profissionalmente: ele tinha potencial.

Valerie pagava, muitas vezes simplesmente com 'serviços', pela proteção de um daqueles homens, que havia acabado de quebrar o braço de Armand. Fez uma proposta para ele, e, depois de muita argumentação, ele concordou em deixar o rapaz com ela, desde que ele jamais falasse sobre o que vira.

Armand, tonto pela dor, temendo pela sua vida, teria aceitado enfrentar um dragão, se eles fossem reais, para sair dali.

E Valerie ganhou um amigo, um parceiro e um pupilo.

Os dois continuavam a pagar, algumas vezes com uma noitada, certas vezes com nada, para o grandão que, no fim, havia salvado suas vidas. Ele era, no fundo, um bom homem. Traficante, sempre armado, mas com um ótimo senso de humor, e jamais batia em ninguém. Era sempre cortês com quem considerava mais delicado que ele, era educado, conversava com os dois, o que era raro em seu ramo de trabalho, e, depois de alguns dias com Valerie, Armand passou a ser considerado naquela estranha categoria entre amigo, protegido e amante.

Era o único que conhecia o endereço dos dois, e aparecia vez ou outra para uma 'boa noite', em que Armand e Valerie ficavam apenas com ele. Não era um cafetão, mas os protegia e os isentava da necessidade de ter um, o que sempre era vantajoso.

Com ele ao seu lado, coisas como as que haviam acontecido a Daniel – um conhecido de festas, que estava internado em um hospital naquele momento, com o maxilar quebrado, três costelas fraturadas e mais hematomas do que pele normal – não os acontecia, a menos que fosse em acidentes, como o daquela noite.

"Temos que avisar a Sebastian sobre esse cara. Daniel não era amigo dele, mas nós somos.", disse Valerie, quando o filme terminou.

Armand concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e foi até a cozinha, levando os pratos sujos, enquanto Valerie trazia os copos.

"Você deve falar com ele, Armand. Se eu falar, ele vai levar semanas para fazer alguma coisa, se for você, amanhã não haverá mais sinal do tal sujeitinho."

Armand riu, pois aquela era a piada interna deles dois. Sebastian havia ajudado Valerie há quase dois anos, quando havia, ele mesmo, aparecido na cidade. Tinham um contato frio e vantajoso, mas nunca nada pessoal, a não ser as noites que passavam juntos, quando, mesmo sendo delicado, Sebastian ainda a tratava como uma desconhecida.

Depois que Armand havia aparecido, tudo mudara. Sebastian os protegia, aparecia no mínimo uma vez a cada duas semanas, e parecia se interessar pelo bem estar do garoto. Dizia Valerie que, um dia, eles dois iriam sumir no mundo sozinhos e a abandonar.

Armand achava graça, mas sentia algo estranho em Sebastian. Uma... força, quase uma vibração, o mesmo tipo de sensação que tivera quando tocara a pele do estranho vestido de preto daquela noite.

Como se houvesse algo _mais_ ali.

Valerie dizia que ele era médium.

Armand dizia que ela era doida.

E eles eram felizes assim.

Terminando de limpar a louça, foi para o quarto dela, não querendo dormir sozinho.

Estranhamente, Armand enxergava Valerie quase como uma irmã mais velha, ou uma mãe. Sempre que olhava para ela não conseguia ver a loira linda, os grandes olhos azuis expressivos, a cintura bem marcada, as roupas sexy. Via a garota que brincava e era tranqüila, que tivera uma vida terrível até encontrar Sebastian, a menina que ele sabia que havia crescido no sul da Inglaterra e jamais havia posto os pés na França, mas que se dizia francesa e imitava seu sotaque, porque franceses eram _hot_.

Tirou a roupa no caminho, ficando apenas com sua boxer preta e caiu na cama ao lado dela, apagando a luz, contente em sentir o conforto de alguém ao seu lado, amigavelmente.

Era uma pessoa carente e sabia disso. Tivera uma infância problemática, morara com os tios até completar dezessete anos e então fugira para Londres, morando sozinho. Valerie era uma amiga, alguém que – a primeira pessoa com quem – ele podia contar, verdadeiramente. Adormeceu, como todas as outras noites, e no dia seguinte já nem se lembraria do estranho do bar.

Fora apenas mais um cliente.

-:-:-

Acordou tarde no dia seguinte, tomou um banho e se vestiu, planejando passar o dia em casa. Valerie o fez companhia boa parte do dia e saiu mais à noitinha, já que havia ficado em casa no dia anterior. Armand decidiu não sair, aproveitando a noite para fazer nada e relaxar. Desligou o celular e ligou o rádio, deitando no sofá, um livro antigo aberto, enquanto tomava whisky de um copo que deixava no chão.

Estava adormecido antes de chegar à página 30.

O copo esquecido no chão, pela metade.

-:-:-

Sebastian tinha uma chave do apartamento deles, porque nunca se sabe quando haveria uma emergência e ele precisaria de algum lugar para se esconder.

Não que ele _realmente_ precisasse de tais recursos, mas quando sua dupla de amigos o oferecera a chave, quem era ele para recusar?

Sebastian – apenas Sebastian, homens como ele não têm sobrenomes – era um homem no fim da casa dos trinta. Tinha o físico de alguém que se exercitava, mas não era muito grande, nem muito forte. Apenas o suficiente para ser intimidador e discreto, na dose certa. Achava graça quando Armand e Valerie o chamavam de 'grandão', sendo ambos mais baixos que ele, não que eles fossem uma comparação saudável de tamanho para alguém. Principalmente Armand, que era mais baixo que Valerie, devido ao seu passado nada feliz.

Lembrava-se de quando conhecera o garoto, pouco mais de um ano antes. Era uma relação estranha e prazerosa que se desenvolvera ali, nascida simplesmente da necessidade de mantê-lo seguro, e então a necessidade de ficar perto dele – e de Valerie, não negava. Conhecera Valerie em um período difícil, quando havia perdido alguém que lhe era muito caro, e Armand como que preenchera aquele vazio.

Abrindo silencioso a porta do apartamento, fechando-a com cuidado atrás de si, sorriu de leve ao perceber a cena que o aguardava: Armand dormia, com um livro aberto no colo, um copo de whisky pela metade no chão, a música de seu cd favorito saindo baixa do som no canto da sala, a boca entreaberta, a cabeça apoiada nas almofadas do amplo sofá, onde ele e Valerie costumavam assistir filmes.

Percebia que todo o cenário trazia paz, de uma maneira que ele só encontrava ali, com ele. Era como se o mundo lá fora fosse insano, e só havia calma ali, naquele pequeno recanto de mundo, onde Armand dormia a sono solto, sem preocupações, mesmo que sua vida não fosse nenhum conto de fadas.

Ele mesmo estar ali se devia a um desses momentos de realidade dura, devido a uma ligação de Valerie, mais cedo. Protegia os dois simplesmente pelo prazer de saber que eram um pouco dele se os protegesse desta forma. Ainda mais Armand – que parecia ser um imã para problemas – do que Valerie.

Aproximou-se devagar, pegando o copo do chão e tomando um gole da bebida antes de colocar um dedo dentro do líquido e segurá-lo sobre o rosto de Armand, fazendo-o remexer-se, incomodado com o líquido gelado em seu rosto.

Os olhos verdes se abriram lentos e zangados e Sebastian riu baixo, vendo o outro despertar aos poucos, acostumando-se à quase penumbra da sala.

"Boa noite, Bela Adormecida.", Armand resmungou algo incompreensível e enterrou o rosto nas almofadas, dando as costas para Sebastian, que largou o copo no chão, sentando-se no espaço entre as pernas de Armand e a beira do sofá.

Mexeu nos cabelos do rapaz, gostava deles longos – ele quem havia pedido que Armand não os cortasse – e agora estavam na altura dos ombros, correndo a mão pelos fios e pelo pescoço do rapaz, que suspirou, depois de alguns minutos, e virou-se de frente, sorrindo, ainda sonolento, mas já acordado.

"_Bon soir, Sebastian_.", cumprimentou ele, pegando a mão de Sebastian e beijando sua palma lentamente. Sebastian continuou com a mão no rosto dele, acariciando sua face de leve, como sempre fazia. Nunca havia sido brusco com Armand, nunca o tocara com raiva, nunca o machucara em nenhum sentido. Gostava da sensação de paz dele, gostava do leve ar de inocência que ele tinha – e sabia que esse era, na verdade, o maior charme dele – gostava da _paz_ que só existia ali, por mais estranho que isso fosse.

Desceu a boca até a do jovem e tocou os lábios dele levemente, mais uma carícia que um beijo. Sentiu as mãos de Armand correrem sua camisa e se levantou, sentando no sofá, suas pernas entre as de Armand, enquanto o beijava de verdade, sua língua tocando os lábios frios, pedindo passagem que ele, como sempre, deu. Desceu seu beijo para o pescoço dele, abrindo sua calça lentamente, a empurrando para baixo com suavidade, até que ouviu um riso leve do outro.

"Deixa que eu faço isso.", sussurrou Armand, saindo debaixo de Sebastian com destreza, ficando em frente a ele, removendo peça por peça de roupa com a lentidão precisa de quem sabe o ritmo exato do que faz. A camiseta larga caiu no chão primeiro, e Sebastian apenas observava, impassível, os olhos castanhos brilhando como chamas no rosto de outra forma imóvel. A calça já aberta seguiu o mesmo caminho da camiseta, e em seguida a boxer preta que destacava a palidez quase delicada do corpo do outro. Nu, ele sorriu para Sebastian, as mãos lentamente arrumando os cabelos, esperando que o outro levantasse e fosse até ele – como sabia que ele faria.

Sebastian parou à frente do garoto e esperou que ele fizesse o que fazia de melhor. Com mãos ágeis, ele abriu os botões da sua camisa, beijando o peito, o pescoço e os ombros dele, correndo as mãos pela sua pele, descendo o tecido pelos seus braços, até que ela estivesse no chão. Ajoelhou-se enquanto baixava sua calça e roupas de baixo, e a visão dos olhos verdes o encarando de baixo, brilhando maliciosos, fez com que Sebastian sorrisse e puxasse o menor para ele, fazendo com que enlaçasse os braços em seu pescoço, levantando-o do chão com as mãos apoiando suas nádegas. Apoiando Armand em um balcão ao lado da TV, colocou-se entre as pernas dele, enquanto o beijava de maneira delicada, mas exigente, e era correspondido à altura.

Amava aquela sensação, entrega, ardor, vontade. Armand _jamais_ beijava ninguém, era a única parte de Armand que era apenas dele e sempre seria. Preparando-o devagar, com delicadeza, para não machucá-lo, o penetrou lentamente, movimentos firmes, mas distanciados, fazendo o garoto arquejar ao seu toque, gemendo, pedindo por ele, e tudo que – para os outros – era um ato, para Sebastian era real.

Armand _gostava_ da maneira como ele o tocava, o tomava, o fazia _dele_. Sebastian sabia disso. Cada movimento seu era encontrado igualmente por Armand, que impulsionava o quadril no ritmo ditado por Sebastian, a cabeça jogada para trás, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados em entrega, um conjunto que beirava a perfeição. Impulsionando mais algumas vezes, sentiu seu corpo enrijecer com o orgasmo, e deixou sua cabeça cair contra o ombro de Armand, que ofegava.

"Eu quero ver você.", sussurrou, enquanto tomava o pênis do rapaz em sua mão e encarava o seu rosto, enquanto o tocava, muito mais rápido do que havia o penetrado, não demorando a fazer com que ele gozasse, gemendo alto e mordendo os lábios.

Gostava de vê-lo assim, gostava de fazê-lo gozar, porque aquele era o trabalho de _Armand_: fazer _os outros_ se sentirem daquela forma, e dar prazer para Armand o fazia se sentir bem.

Tomou a boca de Armand em um beijo que mudou de ardente para carinhoso, até que suas respirações normalizassem, respirou fundo quando olhou nos olhos verdes que sorriam para ele.

"Use o banheiro de Val para tomar banho. Eu vou tomar uma ducha e fazer algo para comermos... Aceita?", Sebastian concordou com a cabeça, beijando-o mais uma vez e saindo para o banheiro, enquanto via o outro catar as roupas do chão e ir para seu próprio quarto.

Quando ele terminou seu banho, chegou na cozinha e encontrou Armand com os cabelos molhados, de pés descalços, mexendo em panelas sobre o fogão.

"O que está fazendo?", perguntou, enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho que estava sobre a mesa.

"Massa ao molho branco."

Sorriu para ele, enquanto lhe entregava a taça e ganhou um beijo rápido em resposta, sentando na mesa e observando o outro cozinhar.

Teria oferecido ajuda, mas Armand não gostava que insinuassem que ele precisava de ajuda. Era orgulhoso, cabeça dura e muito teimoso quando queria.

"Valerie me disse que tem um homem perigoso rondando os lugares que vocês vão. Ele estava atrás de você?", perguntou, inserindo um tom casual à pergunta e vendo Armand girar os olhos, exasperado.

"Não _de mim_, de nós, num geral. Ed quem me avisou sobre ele. Basta nos mantermos afastados."

"Como ele é?"

"Grande.", respondeu Armand, fazendo Sebastian rir.

"Armand, perto de você, um gnomo seria grande."

Como resposta, Armand lhe atirou um pedaço de tomate que estava picando para a salada.

"Ele _é _grande até perto de você, oh gigante Sebastian. E Valerie é exagerada, você a conhece."

Sebastian concordou com um aceno de cabeça, distraído, já pensando em como se livrar do tal homem.

"Está quase pronto. Pega os pratos?", perguntou e Sebastian foi arrumar a mesa, naquela cena tão corriqueira.

Na cabeça de Armand, todos os pensamentos sobre o estranho da noite passada esquecidos.

Sebastian jantou em silêncio, saboreando o vinho, e vez por outra fixando o olhar em Armand, que sorria de volta, calmamente.

Já estavam na sobremesa quando Valerie chegou, marcas vermelhas em seus ombros e pescoço, e Sebastian levantou uma sobrancelha, levemente intrigado.

"Longa, longa história.", comentou a garota, "Guardem jantar para mim, eu vou tomar um banho e volto.", ela sorriu para Sebastian, "Quem sabe aproveitamos a noite?", piscou para os dois e saiu, deixando-os a sós.

"Eu preciso ir. Evite aquele lugar aonde o tal 'grandão' vai, ok?", Armand suspirou, exasperado, mas concordou com a cabeça.

"Sabe, não é como eu não soubesse me cuidar sozinho. Ou se Valerie não pudesse se cuidar sozinha."

Sebastian deu de ombros.

"É só uma precaução. Agora eu realmente preciso ir. Dê um beijo em Val por mim."

Antes de sair, ele correu as mãos pelo cabelo de Armand, que continuava sentado, e beijou-o de maneira possessiva, quebrando o beijo bruscamente, enquanto afastava a mão esquerda do garoto.

Armand viu de relance a tatuagem estranha que o outro tinha no antebraço, que Sebastian parecia decidido a esconder. O outro lhe deu mais um beijo rápido e saiu, deixando-o arrumando o prato de Valerie, sozinho.

"Sebastian já foi?", perguntou Valerie, vestida com um robe de algodão, e de pés descalços, os cabelos loiros molhados caindo sobre o tecido, enquanto se acomodava na mesa.

"Já. Deixou um beijo para você.", ela fez um som que lembrou uma risada e Armand serviu-se de vinho, para ter algo para fazer enquanto Val comia, "Pediu para que nós não fôssemos mais no bar do Ed. Por causa do homem que machucou Dan."

A loira deu uma risada um tanto cínica.

"É mais provável que ele tenha dito para _você_ não ir mais lá. Não _nós_."

A expressão de Armand tornou-se mais séria enquanto ele franzia o cenho.

"Ele se preocupa com nós dois da mesma forma, Val, você sabe disso."

"Armand, _mon cher_,", ela disse, erguendo a sua taça e imitando o tom do rapaz, "você é cego. Sebastian gosta de mim, sim, eu sei, mas ele faria _qualquer coisa_ por você. Está escrito nos olhos dele.", ela fez uma pausa e encarou seriamente o rapaz à sua frente, "E nem _tente_ me dizer que você não gosta dele, porque está claro em tudo que você faz. Nem _eu_ beijo Sebastian, Armand, e eu o conheço há mais tempo que você."

"Eu não vejo a relação entre uma coisa e outra.", afirmou o garoto, tomando seu vinho, calmamente, fazendo Val rir.

"Ora, Armand, admita. Você não sente nada por Sebastian? Nada além do que eu sinto, por exemplo?"

"Gratidão, Val. Ele salvou a minha vida. Ele me ajudou de todas as maneiras possíveis. E ele é... _ele_, sabe? Eu sei que foi ele quem convenceu os outros a me deixarem vivo quando me descobriram nos fundos da confeitaria, e eu sei que foi _você_ quem o convenceu, mas nós dois sabemos que se não fosse por ele, nenhum de nós estaria aqui. Eu sinto como se devesse absolutamente tudo que eu tenho hoje a ele. E a nossa vida não é nenhum conto de fadas, mas nós estamos bem. Eu estou guardando dinheiro e, quem sabe, vou poder deixar tudo isso pra trás e voltar para a França. E eu devo isso a Sebastian. E só posso agradecer que ele seja tão delicado e atencioso, desde a primeira vez, porque, da maneira como eu vejo, ele poderia ser um filho da puta e eu ainda faria tudo que ele me pede da mesma maneira, porque é a minha _vida_ que eu devo a ele."

Valerie encarou o garoto à sua frente, com aquela impressão que tinha – muito freqüentemente – de que ele _não pertencia_ àquele lugar. Era bom no que fazia, havia aprendido tudo com ela, tivera medo e passara por situações muito constrangedoras, mas era agora, exatamente como ela, um garoto de programa, alguém pago para ser fodido, ou fazer outras coisas que casais e mocinhas e rapazinhos de bem não fazem.

Não tinha ilusão alguma quanto a sua profissão, era ago baixo, era algo sujo, era um trabalho para quem toda a sociedade torcia o nariz, mas, no entanto, pagavam – e pagavam bem – pelos seus serviços.

E ter essa noção exata e literal do quanto você vale – porque você é pago em dinheiro pelo que você oferece – deixa marcas nas pessoas, deteriora um pedacinho da alma a cada nota recebida, a cada tapa levado em silêncio, a cada carinho dado porque você era pago por isso.

Mas Armand, não.

Armand tinha algo que Valerie mesmo jamais havia encontrado a não ser nele: honra. E passara um pouco desta honra para ela, e ela se orgulhava de ser amiga dele.

Mas isso não diminuía o pensamento de que, sim, Sebastian sentia algo por Armand, e o sentimento era mútuo.

Armand só precisava perceber isso.

"Você quer mesmo voltar para a França?", ela perguntou, ao fim de um silêncio longo demais.

"Quero.", ele sorriu de uma maneira que o fez parecer ter sete anos de idade e estar acordando na manhã de Natal, "E vou estudar medicina. E ajudar as outras pessoas."

Valerie riu.

"E eu?"

"Você, _chérie__,_ vai ser minha enfermeira."

Riram juntos, de maneira tranqüila, e Valerie desejou que algum dia pudessem realizar os sonhos de Armand.

Porque, na verdade, ela não sabia quanto tempo mais ela agüentaria nessa vida.

* * *

**Tadenha da Val. **

**Gostaram do Sebastian?**

**Ahn? Ele tem uma tatuagem? Nem vi.**

**o.o**

**Que doido isso.**

**Sejam amores e comentem que todo mundo volta, até o Snape.**

**x)**

**beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	4. Severus

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Entonces que os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Dedicações e agradecimentos.**

**Vocês são LINDOS, e se poligamia não fosse crime, eu casava com tudo mundo! Oooown, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, amo, amo, amo!!**

**Espero que continuem curtindo.**

**E chega de foufura pq, né, eu tenho uma reputação a manter.**

**HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU**

**Twinzita! Tudo teu. XD**

* * *

**Severus**

Severus Snape concluiu, quando abriu os olhos naquela manhã, que não poderia dizer que havia acordado, uma vez que simplesmente não havia dormido.

A cada vez que fechava os olhos, enxergava contas verdes o observando, acusando, instigando, odiando, desprezando, seduzindo. E em seus pesadelos semi-acordados, aquele demônio que um dia fora Harry Potter fundia-se com Lily, que o seduzia para acusá-lo depois, e jurar que o odiaria para sempre. Em seus sonhos, pares de olhos verdes dançavam na batida da música irritante, com formas sinuosas, femininas, e quando ele abria os olhos, via um garoto com roupas largas e o rosto que ele odiava. Via Lily vendendo-se aos estranhos, via Potter o acusando de ter violentado seu filho, via Dumbledore com seu olhar decepcionado, via o Lord rir, ao saber do destino que _ele_ havia mandado Potter.

E depois de tudo isso, depois de cada tormento, de cada pesadelo, lembrava os olhos brilhando, lembrava as mãos ágeis o tocando, lembrava os sons e os movimentos e quase – _quase_ – desejava-o novamente.

E então tudo recomeçava, os olhos verdes que eram de _Lily_, a promessa que ele havia quebrado exatamente por tentar cumpri-la.

E então, quando finalmente abriu os olhos e desistiu de tentar adormecer verdadeiramente, percebeu o que o atormentava: remorso.

Não por Lily, pela primeira vez não era ela a causa da crise da sua alma, era Potter. Maldito, sempre pronto para atormentá-lo, Potter.

O que havia feito?

O próprio Lord das Trevas em pessoa fora mais misericordioso com o garoto do que ele, agora que conseguia pensar racionalmente sobre o assunto. Querendo ou não, era culpa sua que Potter – o Santo Potter, o arrogante Potter – havia se tornando _Armand_, garoto de programa. E esse mesmo pensamento o fez ter vontade de sumir em sua cama mais uma vez.

Apenas a noção de _saber_ o que Potter agora fazia para viver já era humilhação – e remorso – o suficiente, mas ter se _aproveitado_ dele? Pago pelos seus serviços? Ter ido parar em um quarto de motel com um rapaz – um **garoto** – que não havia nem chegado aos dezenove anos?

Era doente.

Era errado.

Era sujo.

E ele havia gostado de cada segundo.

Levantou a cabeça e encarou o espelho quadrado do banheiro onde lavava o rosto, a água escorrendo em gotas pelos cabelos e lábios e nariz. Que homem era aquele que o encarava de volta? Que escuridão nova era aquela que achava em seu olhar? Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha um encontro com seu mestre àquela noite, não _podia_ se dar ao luxo de ficar divagando sobre suas novas formas de escuridão interior.

E tampouco queria chegar às conclusões que haviam começado a se formar em sua mente sobre esta mesma escuridão que atendia por um único nome: _Armand_.

-:-:-

O homem podia ter a pele escamada, e ser mais magro e parecer ser fisicamente frágil, mas havia algo em Lord Voldemort que simplesmente ninguém poderia negar: _poder_. Emanava dele como um manto espesso, o envolvia, atraía as pessoas ambiciosas e de certo valor – e poucos escrúpulos – para perto dele, enlevados pela aura que o cobria, que o envolvia, fazendo-os imaginar que, se perto dele por tempo suficiente, algo daquela atração que ele exercia acabaria também passando para eles.

Tolos.

Todos eles.

Era um poder que escravizava, e ninguém sabia disso melhor do que Severus Snape.

Ninguém.

Seriam sempre servos, uma vez marcados não havia volta. Sua única esperança, o grande garoto que sobreviveu, o _Escolhido_, era agora um ninguém que ele mesmo havia feito, e que, a menos que o Grande Poder que o Lord desconhece fosse ser uma boa trepada, ele simplesmente não tinha como derrotar o homem que estava à frente de tantos outros e os comandava por medo e respeito.

Seria errado manter-se vivo, agora que sabia que não havia mais esperança de vitória? Teria sido errado ter continuado a acreditar, até ver seu suposto salvador de joelhos entre as suas pernas – e parecendo _gostar_ daquilo – e só então perceber que a vitória já não existia? Seria errado fazer o que estava prestes a fazer – mentir para seu mestre uma vez mais – por motivos egoístas, infantis, particulares, apenas dele? Mentir que não encontrara Potter apenas para não deixar o resto do mundo saber o que ele havia feito de seu salvador? Tentar resguardar alguma dignidade para o filho de Lily? Ter prazer em saber que mais uma vez salvava alguma parte do filho de Potter, que estaria para sempre em débito com ele?

E, naquele exato instante, em que seu mestre mandava os demais embora, e o encarava com seus olhos escarlate, e ele se preparava para mentir, como sempre, como já estava acostumado, se perguntou o que _**é**_ que era certo?

Em um mundo como o que estava vivendo, _nada_. Não havia mais certo e errado. Havia o condenável, as ações que o levariam à morte, os passos que dariam e o levariam à derrota, e havia o caminho sem volta, sem fim, que era o que ele seguia.

E, honestamente, todos – com exceção de seu Lord – iriam morrer no fim.

E uma mentira a mais, uma mentira a menos não iria ser a _causa_ da sua morte, propriamente dita, apenas da aceleração do processo dela, caso fosse descoberto.

"Severus, meu fiel Severus... Encontrou o garoto?"

"Não, milorde. Ele realmente desapareceu da localidade trouxa onde eu o havia posto."

Sua voz não falhava, seu rosto era uma máscara perfeita da impassividade e do descaso, sua mente limpa, calma e estável.

A prática faz a perfeição.

Lord Voldemort não gostava de mentiras, ou de ações falhas. Certamente parte de sua insanidade havia sumido quando o garoto havia sido posto fora de ação, ele agora conseguia ser um estadista em processo de dominação e não mais um obcecado atrás de uma criança, mas ainda assim, era um homem perigoso e instável.

Mas Snape não se importava.

Todos morriam no fim.

E ele já não tinha mais tarefa nenhuma a cumprir.

Havia _destruído_ tudo que havia jurado proteger, porque, de alguma maneira, aquela imitação barata de ser humano não era mais o filho de sua imaculada Lily.

Ele era _sujo_, quase tanto quanto Severus.

E quando enfrentou o descontentamento do seu mestre ao saber de sua falha, aquele pensamento o atingiu: não mais escolhido, não mais filho de Lily, não mais alguém a quem ele devia proteger, porque estava livre da sua obrigação exatamente por ter falhado.

Potter era _nada_, exatamente como ele.

Seu corpo todo doía quando voltou ao seu quarto em Hogwarts, onde era, aquele ano, diretor. Os quadros de seu escritório estavam cobertos com panos negros. Tinham estado cobertos desde que ele havia sido nomeado diretor pelo novo ministro da magia, um homem que, todos sabiam, poderia muito bem ser um espantalho de palha e teria o mesmo peso: uma marionete controlada por Voldemort.

_Todos sabiam._

Era o primeiro ano desde que botara os pés naquela escola como professor que Hogwarts estava livre de Weasleys.

Os dois mais velhos estavam presos, acusados de crimes contra o Estado. Arthur Weasley fora morto há alguns meses. A menina mais nova estava refugiada em algum lugar no exterior, assim como a matriarca da família. Os gêmeos e o garoto que costumava ser amigo de Potter ainda ficavam.

Membros da Ordem da Fênix. Fugitivos do Estado, dez mil galeões por cada um deles, vivos ou mortos, e ninguém conseguia pegá-los. O ruivo imbecil que demonstrara tantas e tantas vezes a sua incapacidade de raciocínio em aula era quase um símbolo agora: namorada torturada até a morte, melhor amigo desaparecido – supostamente _morto_.

E Snape riu.

Sentindo dor, quase delirando pelas seguidas _Cruciatus_, riu. Porque era _irônico_ que o maior ícone – o mártir – daquela guerra já perdida estivesse morando a tão poucos quilômetros deles, talvez até na mesma cidade, e eles de nada soubessem.

Teria Weasley o mesmo orgulho na voz se soubesse que, muito longe de estar morto, seu amado Potter dormia com qualquer um que pudesse pagar seu preço e dividia o apartamento com uma mulher loira que faria _qualquer_ homem parar de respirar? Sentiria a mesma honra em se dizer amigo de Potter, o único remanescente do 'trio de ouro', se soubesse que, se bem pago, seu amiguinho faria coisas inomináveis que a Sra Weasley certamente não aprovaria? Que era um garoto de programa, um _ninguém_, um traidor à memória de sua mãe, até mesmo de seu pai, sem honra, sem nome, sem _nada_?

Continuaria o admirando se soubesse que ele havia dormido com Severus Snape, seu abominado professor de Poções – e havia sido pago para isso?

Hipócritas.

Todos, cada um deles – ele incluso – hipócritas.

Porque enquanto era um garoto mal tratado em casa lutando por todos eles – sacrificando sua juventude – e teria também sacrificado sua vida, se não fosse _uma única_ falha no plano de Dumbledore – ele era um herói, um símbolo, alguém a ser seguido e idolatrado e, como todo ídolo, sacrificado no fim por um bem maior. Mas agora... Não.

Agora ele já não seria mais digno da idolatria, nem da amizade.

Agora ele era digno do desprezo.

Agora ele era uma _pessoa_, não um mito.

E percebeu que Potter havia buscado isso durante _toda a sua vida_, e decidiu que havia feito o que devia fazer, e tinha cumprido a sua missão, ao menos a de Lily – seu filho era algo que não dependia dos outros para ser, era, até a medida do possível, normal.

E decidiu esquecer Potter, exatamente como o resto do mundo bruxo havia esquecido, porque aquele a quem eles idolatravam como mártir jamais existiu, a não ser em suas imagens idealizadas.

Esquecer Potter era sua nova missão.

Que ele descobriu-se incapaz de cumprir naquela mesma noite.

-:-:-

Olhos verdes o encaravam e chamavam.

E ele ouvia uma risada, baixa, grave, _masculina_.

Mas eram os olhos dela. Os olhos dela. Os olhos que ele amava e _nunca teve._

Porque, de uma maneira ou outra, todos buscam alguém que pague seu preço, e o preço de Lily ele simplesmente não _podia_ pagar.

Mas de _Armand_ ele podia.

Já havia pagado. Já havia tido. Poderia ter de novo, e de novo, até que estivesse farto de verde, e farto dele, e então o entregaria ao Lord e tentaria ser fiel a alguma coisa alguma vez na vida.

Mas não foi.

Um dia, e dois, e uma noite insone, e outra sonhando com olhos verdes, e uma semana e duas, e mais noites acordado, e outras atormentado, e sentia todo um lado seu despertar para algo que havia julgado morto com a sua juventude: sentia _desejo_.

Lembrava os sons e as imagens, e a sensação exata da sua pele sendo tocada pela boca que, àquela noite, estava gelada. E imaginava, durante os limiares entre o sono e o acordar, qual seria a sensação se ela estivesse _quente_.

E lembrava a sensação exata de _ter_ Armand, e conseguia ouvir, como se tivesse sido naquele instante, o grito de dor, os gemidos de prazer, os olhos verdes lhe encarando enquanto ele se tocava.

E decidia que queria voltar.

E lembrava as marcas de lágrimas no rosto, e a criança de onze anos que o desafiava, mas que, claramente, sentia medo, e ficava.

E acordava excitado com as imagens borradas de verde presente e passado, e lembrava os tons da pele dele, e das curvas de seu corpo enquanto dançava, e lembrava-se da fragilidade de Lily que simplesmente não havia sido passada para seu filho, mas não conseguia evitar pensar se ela teria feito os mesmos sons, as mesmas curvas, as mesmas lágrimas... E lembrava que era apenas _Potter_ quem poderia dizer.

E decidia procurar alguém.

E fora a um bar trouxa, no lado oposto da cidade em que havia encontrado Armand, um lugarzinho sórdido, onde encontrara uma ruiva de olhos verdes, e a levara para um motel ali perto.

E cinco minutos depois apagava a memória da garota e a mandara embora, porque _não era o verde dela._ Nem o **dele**.

E voltara a Hogwarts frustrado, e irritadiço, e os encontros com o Lord que ficavam cada vez mais fáceis, pois a sociedade bruxa – sem seu mártir – não era _nada_ melhor do que Potter, abrindo suas pernas facilmente para qualquer um que pagasse seu preço, mesmo que esse homem houvesse destruído suas famílias.

E a vontade, e o desejo, e o acúmulo, e a sensação de simples _vazio_ que o acometia com cada vez mais freqüência, e o estava levando a loucura. E decidiu que esquecer Potter não valia o que restava de sua sanidade.

E voltou ao bar trouxa onde o havia visto.

E ele não estava lá.

Não no primeiro, ou segundo, ou terceiro dias.

E pensava em desistir, e cada vez que ia para casa, sozinho, sem ter visto nem ao menos um fio de cabelo negro, um reluzir de olhos verdes, decidia não voltar mais.

Mas sempre voltava.

E no início da sexta noite teve sua recompensa.

As mesmas músicas irritantes, a mesma batida que ele já quase nem escutava, tamanha a sua repetição que se anulava com o passar do tempo, repentinamente ganharam uma nova vida ao ver um casal no centro da pista.

Uma garota loira e um rapaz de cabelos negros, longos, soltos. Dançavam insinuantes, próximos, maliciosos, sorrindo e se tocando, e corpos que pareciam se fundir ao ritmo do som que ele ouvia, e via o verde brilhar.

E conseguiu respirar pela primeira vez em quase dois _meses_.

Viu um homem elegante, roupas trouxas bem cortadas e obviamente caras, aproximar-se da loira, abraçá-la por trás, e sorrir malicioso para Armand. Sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, que sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça em negação, enquanto o homem fazia uma cara de decepção, mas sussurrava algo mais em seu ouvido, desta vez arrancando uma resposta positiva da garota, que piscou para Armand e sumiu de vista, já entrelaçada com o outro homem.

O garoto continuou a dançar, parceiros obviamente não faltavam a ele, e depois de alguns minutos um homem loiro, mais velho, de aparência frágil, apareceu e Armand o cumprimentou como um velho conhecido.

E sentiu raiva. Porque havia perdido _tanto tempo_ vindo até ali apenas para encontrá-lo e agora ele nem ao menos o via. E decidiu jogar baixo porque, honestamente, jogar limpo nunca o levara a lugar algum – jogar limpo estava resultando no fim da sua vida.

Enfeitiçou o trouxa, confundindo-o e fazendo com que ele simplesmente abandonasse Armand na pista, deixando o garoto com um ar confuso, mas em seguida deu de ombros e seguiu para o bar.

Decidiu agir assim que viu o outro se aproximar, mas mais alguém parecia decidido a ter a companhia do moreno àquela noite.

"O preço que você pedir.", ele ouviu um homem mais velho, na casa de seus cinqüenta anos, falar no ouvido do rapaz, que riu, e pediu uma dose de whisky.

"Eu posso ser caro.", respondeu ele, malicioso, a voz um sussurro sedutor, enquanto se inclinava na direção do homem, para falar em seu ouvido.

"E pelo que eu ouvi, você vale a pena."

Armand riu e Snape decidiu que estava na hora de _realmente_ agir.

"E qualquer coisa que você pedir a _ele_, eu dobro.", sua voz era o melhor sussurro que ele usava para intimidar alunos em salas de aula, e o homem mais velho o olhou, desconfiado, enquanto Armand o encarava.

"Tem certeza?", perguntou, com um sorriso.

"Absoluta."

Armand nem ao menos dispensou um segundo olhar para o homem que estava do seu outro lado, pegando seu copo e se colocando na frente de Snape, entre suas pernas, correndo a mão livre pela camisa negra do outro.

"E para onde você quer ir?"

"Para o motel aqui perto."

Armand sorriu, correndo a mão pelo pescoço do homem mais alto, deixando-se guiar para fora do bar pelo braço, com o andar brusco que Snape tinha, suas passadas longas e decididas, que fez o garoto rir baixinho, assim que entraram no quarto de motel.

"Agora eu me lembrei de você, batman."

Mas Snape já não estava ouvindo, estava preocupado em olhar os olhos dele, seu sorriso, em caçar detalhes. E por um breve momento sentiu-se ofendido em ter passado as últimas semanas obcecado por alguém que não sabia seu nome, não lembrava seu rosto, mas sumiu, desapareceu, em comparação à realização do fato de que, pelas próximas horas, Armand era _dele_, para fazer o que quisesse.

E ele se curaria da obsessão.

O rapaz se aproximou, sorrindo sempre, o sorriso de malícia pura, parando a centímetros do corpo do outro, aguardando.

E, durante alguns segundos, Armand sentiu medo daquele homem, um sentimento irracional, e junto com o medo, uma pontada leve de algo que ele só conseguiu nomear como _ódio_. E então passou, porque o homem estava tocando seus cabelos e seu pescoço e suas costas.

E quando ele fechou os olhos, suspirando, Snape sentiu raiva.

"Abra os olhos."

E Severus voltou a sentir desejo ao encarar as contas verdes que brilhavam confusas.

"O que você quer, _mon cher?"_, perguntou o garoto, a voz rouca, as mãos já abrindo a camisa do outro, que o empurrou para o chão, onde Armand caiu com graça, confuso, sem saber o que havia feito de errado, ou se aquela era simplesmente a maneira do homem agir.

"Tire a roupa. E...", o homem pareceu hesitar, e os olhos verdes se abriram ainda mais de espanto e um pouco de medo, "E olhe para mim. O tempo todo. Olhe para mim."

Refeito do choque, Armand pôs-se lentamente de pé, com uma certa graça felina, ensaiada, e lentamente tirou a camiseta apertada que usava, abrindo o cinto da calça, e, percebendo a impaciência do homem, tirou com rapidez o que deveria ter sido feito lentamente.

Estava sem uma única peça de roupa e encarava o homem que estava a alguns passos de distância, sem saber o que fazer.

Não parecia querer ser seduzido, estava excitado de maneira visível, mas não se aproximava. Engoliu em seco e deu um passo na direção dele, que se aproximou mais, tocando sua pele, como que o devorando com o olhar.

O homem traçou seus lábios com os dedos longos, e então seu rosto, e o contorno de seus olhos, que ele teve o cuidado de manter abertos, sentindo a respiração do homem acelerar. E quando sentiu a mão dele o tocar, mordeu o lábio, sem saber se poderia fazer sons.

E o homem pareceu gostar disso, e sorriu, um sorriso gelado, enquanto o masturbava, e Armand estava confuso.

E sua própria respiração era descompassada, e ele gemia, mesmo mordendo os lábios, e isso parecia ser exatamente o que o homem queria, o estimulando cada vez mais rápido, de maneira quase dolorida, e se derramou na mão do outro que o largou e se afastou mais uma vez, encarando os olhos dele, como se houvesse algo mais ali.

E o olhar de Snape era calculista, era medido. Havia visto o verde brilhar da exata maneira que lembrava em seus sonhos, mas também lembrava da dor que havia visto neles da última vez, mesmo que não houvesse registrado naquele momento.

E decidiu que não queria ver isso, mas ainda queria _tê-lo._

"Fique de joelhos."

E Armand se ajoelhou, ainda o observando, enquanto ele mesmo abria a calça e a desviava apenas a medida exata para retirar também sua roupa de baixo do caminho. E ele se aproximou de maneira decidida, segurando seus cabelos com força, forçando sua cabeça e ombros para baixo, até que estivesse de quatro no chão. E se posicionou atrás dele, e estava _dolorido_ de tanta excitação, e mordeu o pescoço do rapaz, que ofegou, de dor. E percebeu que sentia um certo prazer nisso.

Porque o verde merecia sentir prazer.

Potter, não.

"Grite.", sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de mordê-lo mais uma vez, deixando uma marca funda, ao mesmo tempo que o penetrava com força, sem preparação, sentindo a pele se romper embaixo dele. E viu o esforço do rapaz para se manter no lugar e o derrubou no chão, vendo que ele se feria ao cair de bruços, não se importando, levantando o quadril dele com as duas mãos, o penetrando rápido, acelerado, sem pena, para que sentisse _dor_. E gemeu quando o ouviu gritar. E o penetrou mais fundo, ao sentir que o outro chorava. E quando gozou, o fez mordendo tão fundo a pele do ombro dele que chegou a sentir o gosto de seu sangue em sua boca. E saiu de dentro do corpo do garoto, fazendo questão de empurrá-lo para o chão mais uma vez, onde ele ficou, imóvel, olhos fechados.

E apenas fechou a calça, sabendo que poderia fazer um feitiço de limpeza assim que saísse pela porta.

E sentiu uma alegria mórbida ao jogar o dinheiro em cima de Armand, as notas trouxas se espalhando pelo chão e sobre o corpo do rapaz, sabendo que, mesmo que fossem muitas mais do que eles haviam combinado, ainda era barato pelo preço da alma que ele estava quebrando.

E conseguia sentir satisfação em ver uma alma quebrada exatamente como a sua brilhar em verde.

* * *

**Odeiam o Snape?**

**Amam o Snape?**

**Ahn? Querem o Sebastian?**

**Capítulo inteiro SÓ dele, o próximo, mas, né, revisem e tudo virá \o**

**HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU**

**Beijos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	5. Sebastian

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**MUITO obrigada pelas reviews!! O éfeéfenéte está na tpm, so, eu não sei se recebi as reviews de todo mundo, ou se as respostas das reviews chegaram até vcs, já que eu to conferindo direto na página da fic, porque elas não estão mais caindo no meu e-mail.**

**Enfi, se eu deixei alguém sem resposta, me avisem e eu respondo caps que vem, ok?**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**Sebastian**

Armand chegou em casa, sem nem mesmo saber como. Não que nunca tivesse sentido dor, mas sentia _humilhação_ queimar dentro dele. Havia luz em seu apartamento, e sentiu alívio ao pensar em Valerie já em casa, mas se surpreendeu ao abrir a porta e encontrar Sebastian, lendo um livro e tomando whisky.

E não pensou quando viu o homem se levantar e seus olhos castanhos brilharem de preocupação.

Atirou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o com força e chorou.

Chorou porque era _Sebastian_, porque ele o entenderia e o ajudaria. E, de alguma maneira, faria tudo ficar melhor, porque isso era o que Sebastian _fazia_.

"Armand, o que aconteceu?", perguntou o homem, afastando-o um pouco para olhar seu rosto e seu ombro, mordidas e hematomas a marcas de lágrimas.

"Noite difícil?", respondeu ele, em tom de pergunta, tentando sorrir, quase sem conseguir.

E se deixou ser guiado até o banheiro, onde Sebastian tirou todas as suas roupas e o colocou embaixo do chuveiro. E deixou que ele o secasse, e fizesse curativos em seus machucados.

E deixou ser levado para a cama, e sentir o corpo de Sebastian envolvê-lo em um abraço, quase por inteiro, manifestação física do apoio que ele era, sorriu para o outro, e beijou-o na testa, e olhos, e nariz, queixo, e finalmente sua boca. Lento, doce e sem malícia. Um beijo de conforto, que foi correspondido à altura, fazendo-o suspirar e fechar os olhos.

E não quis dormir. Quis conversar, apenas para ouvir a voz de Sebastian falar e falar, porque Sebastian era conforto no exato instante em que ele se sentia nada.

Nada.

Sem valor. Um punhado de notas comprava sua dignidade e um pouco de dinheiro pagava pela sua dor. Não era uma pessoa, era mercadoria, a ser vendida, exposta, e trocada, e maltratada.

E por Deus, como doía.

Sua alma.

"A sua alma sente dor, Sebastian?"

"A minha alma é _feita_ de dor, _mon petit_.", sorriu um pouco ao ouvir o outro usar sua língua materna, e o encarou.

"Tão ruim assim?", viu Sebastian suspirar e começar a mexer em seus cabelos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra o puxava para mais perto.

"Pior, Armand. Pior do que o pior que você pode imaginar agora."

"Nada seu pode ser tão ruim.", e encontrou o olhar descrente do outro, e riu baixinho, apesar de tudo, "Eu sei que não é como se seu trabalho fosse limpo, mas você é. Meu trabalho também é sujo. Eu sou como ele?"

"Você, Armand, é lindo. E limpo. E puro como mil donzelas não seriam. Você tem que nascer do jeito que você é para poder ser assim, e não interessa com quantas pessoas você tenha dormido, e quantas tenham te tratado como esse... _maldito_ te tratou hoje, você sempre vai ser um anjo. Meu anjo. Mas eu...", ele suspirou e olhou para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que aconchegava Armand ao seu peito.

"Você o que, Sebastian? O que você pode ter feito de tão terrível?"

"Eu deixei a pessoa que eu mais amava morrer."

E Armand soube que não ouviria mais nada sobre aquele assunto àquela noite, mas ficou contente por saber ao menos um pouco.

E decidiu esquecer a regra de jamais deixar ninguém que não ele ou Valerie dormirem em sua cama e adormeceu nos braços de Sebastian.

Porque ali, em meio ao calor e a melancolia dele, havia paz.

-:-:-

Sebastian não dormiu aquela noite, porque não precisava dormir.

Seus hábitos não tinham distinção entre dia e noite há muitos anos, e seu sono sempre trazia pesadelos e ele não queria acordar Armand.

Armand.

O tipo de surpresa bem vinda e inesperada, que faz você parar e pensar, vez por outra, o que, exatamente, você fez para merecer alguém como ele em sua vida.

Não que fosse perfeito, não era. Tinha um lado de Armand que era teimoso, irritante, nobre _demais_, beirando a tolice, mas Sebastian não se importava, porque ele era _dele_.

E considerava, não pela primeira vez desde que conhecera o garoto, se seria possível para eles dois deixarem suas vidas para trás – esta vida de agora, de traficante e garoto de programa, de chefe sempre o perseguindo, de necessidade de obedecer alguém.

E como trazer Armand com ele? Sumir para onde, que lugar seria seguro o suficiente para _eles dois_, sendo quem eram?

Nenhum.

Não com o mundo da maneira como estava, não com tudo em que estavam envolvidos, tudo que suas vidas valiam para outras pessoas.

Levantou da cama, arrumando o edredom em volta de Armand, e sentou-se na janela, abrindo toda a sua extensão, enquanto acendia um cigarro. Armand detestava o cheiro e reclamava do gosto.

A primeira vez em que havia o beijado depois de fumar, Armand havia dito que ele tinha gosto de fumaça e ele sorriu. Já havia ouvido aquele comentário antes. Ficou levemente intrigado com o comentário e perguntou para Armand se ele preferia que ele não fumasse. Armand deu de ombros e respondeu que o que ele quisesse fazer estava bom.

E lembrava, com detalhes vívidos, o quanto doeu perceber que Armand _jamais_ dizia o que preferia, como preferia, quando preferia, em nenhuma situação. E lembrava também que aquela noite havia sido a primeira em que ele se importara em saber _o que_ Armand preferia. Porque ele importava. Ele fazia diferença. Armand, mesmo sem ter consciência disso, era o único ponto de esperança de um mundo – do seu mundo – o mundo exclusivo de... Sebastian.

E a partir daquele dia, dedicara seus poucos minutos ou horas com Armand a saber o que ele queria. De que maneira. Como preferia ser beijado, qual toque incendiava seu corpo, qual o fazia sentir-se mal, qual ele repudiava.

Qual gosto ele preferia.

Quais cores ele gostava.

E conhecera Armand. E descobrira seus gostos e suas preferências, e sua mania de roer unhas quando nervoso, e sua incapacidade de concentrar-se para ler um livro, e o quanto ele era fraco para bebidas, e como ele gostava de ser tocado, de receber carinho, de se deixar levar.

O quanto ele era carente e o quanto ele tentava esconder isso de todos, usando a fachada de alguém que _se diverte_ no seu trabalho. E o quanto tudo aquilo era mentira.

Viviam em um circo de mentiras, no fim das contas, cada qual vendendo o que tinha para os outros, recebendo dinheiro, vida ou poder em troca.

Era todos sujos, de uma maneira ou outra, exceto Armand, porque ele tinha plena consciência de tudo o que fazia, talvez até mesmo sentisse vergonha, mas não se vendia facilmente.

Ele podia concordar com um cliente que pedisse para ele ser chamado de outro nome, mas jamais assumiria um detalhe daquele outro nome.

Ele entregava seu corpo, mas a sua alma, essa apenas ele – e talvez, um pouco, Valerie – conheciam. Porque ele era doce e inocente e obstinado e carente e dependente, mas fiel. Porque ele tinha paixão e entrega, mas tinha tanto medo de se entregar que conseguia permanecer fechado, mesmo com um exterior sorridente.

E ele queria Armand para ele, longe dali.

E não podia ter.

E era por isso que aproveitava os detalhes, os pequenos momentos que passavam juntos quando ele estava perto, e a razão de tentar sair escondido quando ele não deveria estar naquele mundo, o mundo de Armand e de Sebastian.

E gostava de lembrar-se de pequenos detalhes e de sorrir com eles.

E gostava de ser suave e delicado com Armand, porque para Armand isso não era um sinal de fraqueza, muito pelo contrário, era o que o fazia grande com ele. Era o que o acalmava e atraía, e o fazia confiar.

E Sebastian, de uma maneira distorcida e em uma situação que ele sabia ser errada, amava Armand, como só havia amando uma pessoa antes.

E era por isso que sumia nos momentos possíveis e estava com ele quando ele precisava. E por isso que já havia ganhado mais dinheiro com o tráfico do que seu chefe pensava ser possível e, por isso, tinha mais crédito com ele, e podia se dar ao luxo de passar dias sumido – com Armand.

Enquanto durasse e enquanto fosse o suficiente.

E ele tinha certeza de que isso não iria durar.

Ouviu barulhos na sala, alguém tropeçando e xingando alto, e saiu do quarto colocando um roupão, fechando a porta atrás de si, para não acordar Armand.

Encontrou Valerie sentada no sofá, cabeça entre as mãos, casaco jogado no chão e os ombros sacudindo como quem chora – mas em silêncio.

Ela escutou o barulho de seus passos e levantou o olhar, uma marca vermelha em seu rosto, sinais em seu pescoço e braços, e Sebastian meramente suspirou – era o _trabalho_ deles, nada de anormal ali.

E então pensou na fúria que havia sentido ao ver Armand em estado muito menos lamentável e teve a certeza de que Valerie simplesmente não valia tanto quanto o outro. E isso era um fato.

"Você aqui, Sebastian?", ela perguntou, um tanto surpresa.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Você está louco por ele, não está?", ele nem ao menos respondeu, decidido a simplesmente voltar para o quarto, agora que tinha certeza de que ela estava bem.

"Sebastian.", ela chamou, a voz um sussurro, e ele virou-se para ouvi-la, "Se você tirar ele daqui...", ela engoliu em seco, "Não esqueça de mim, ok?"

E ele concordou com um novo aceno, porque onde quer que Armand fosse, Valerie iria também, não porque ele quisesse, mas porque Armand jamais abandonaria um amigo, era quem Armand _era_.

E isso era argumento suficiente para Sebastian.

Entrando novamente no quarto, deitou ao lado de Armand, acariciando seus cabelos, e sentiu o outro se aproximar mais do toque inconscientemente, como que pedindo por atenção. E lembrou-se da primeira noite que passaram juntos – a primeira noite de Armand – e no quanto Armand havia chorado.

Valerie havia explicado para Armand quem era, o que fazia e qual era o preço dela para que ele ficasse com ela – vivo. Armand tivera medo e, com toda a certeza, teria preferido continuar trabalhando na confeitaria, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa ao que Valerie sugeria, mas ele não tinha outra opção.

E então ela começou a ensiná-lo. Naquela época, ele vestia-se com roupas largas demais, usava óculos que o deixavam decididamente com um ar de bobo. E Sebastian estava decidido a rir quando o garoto fosse realmente começar a 'trabalhar', porque não via potencial algum ali.

E tivera que engolir suas palavras quando vira o rapaz pronto.

Antes de passar aquela semana com Valerie, Armand era um rapaz comum, bonito de uma maneira vaga, com um ar descuidado que tinha uma certa graça, mas nada muito másculo, ou que chamasse a atenção, com exceção de suas _cores_. Sua pele era branca, cabelos negros, olhos verdes – contrastes. E foi nisso que a garota se apoiou para transformá-lo em alguém desejável.

As roupas largas foram trocadas por peças justas, escuras - sempre escuras - pois isso acentuava sua palidez. Ele não tinha potencial algum para os tipos grandes que chamavam a atenção das senhoras e homens que gostavam de serem passivos, e por isso, Valerie apagou dele os traços mais evidentemente masculinos, sua barba mal feita e as sobrancelhas espalhadas, os cabelos espetados, as camisas longas.

Armand tinha agora sobrancelhas em linhas definidas, ainda que grossas, que contornavam seus olhos e destacavam seus cílios longos. Os cabelos eram arrumados com gel, e ela queria que ele os deixasse crescer – o que ele só fez quando Sebastian pediu -, calças justas, camisetas mais curtas, e ele tinha, finalmente, o ar delicado de quem seduz e agrada, e dá prazer.

E então, Armand teve de aprender. A agradar, a seduzir e a dançar. A falar baixo e se fazer ouvir e nunca – jamais – pedir por nada. A se vender por pouco e fingir muito.

E Armand teve que perder sua virgindade, porque ninguém vai para a rua sem nunca ter feito nada.

E Sebastian se voluntariou para a tarefa, por pura e simples curiosidade. E foi ali que tudo começou.

Porque Armand tentava parecer seguro e fazer tudo como Valerie havia lhe dito que fizesse, mas estava tão nervoso que quando tentou servir bebida a Sebastian, derrubou a garrafa no chão – com as mãos trêmulas - e quebrou as taças, fechando os olhos em frustração, e segurando as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. E Sebastian sentiu pena, porque via o quanto aquilo tudo era humilhante e degradante para o garoto.

Sorriu quando viu o garoto suspirar, ainda de olhos fechados, e lembrou quando ele havia ficado completamente vermelho quando entraram no Motel. E achou engraçado que alguém com quase vinte anos ficasse vermelho quando entrava em um motel.

"Relaxe.", ele havia dito, "É como quando você está com uma garota, só que... você não age tanto.", ele havia dito, tentando acalmá-lo, não entendendo, por um momento, porque o garoto ficara ainda mais nervoso e vermelho, "Você já esteve com uma garota, não?"

E quase riu quando viu o rapaz sacudir a cabeça. Armand era puro. E iria cair em uma vida onde pureza simplesmente não tinha lugar. E foi ali que Sebastian pensou que havia tomado a decisão errada permitindo que Valerie salvasse o garoto daquela forma – e também percebeu que era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Sem responder, tirou os cacos de vidro da mão de Armand e o levou pela mão até a cama, sentando-se nela e fazendo com que Armand sentasse também, quase em seu colo, entre suas pernas, de costas para ele, a respiração nervosa do outro já começando a fazer a sua acelerar também.

E beijara seu pescoço com calma e delicadeza, lentamente, para não assustá-lo, e abrira sua camisa com dedos leves, massageando os músculos do abdômen e o tórax, enquanto beijava seu ombro, e o sentira relaxar sob seu toque. Tirara a camisa dele e a jogara no chão, enredando em seguida uma de suas mãos nos cabelos do rapaz.

"Feche os olhos e relaxe.", sussurrara em seu ouvido, ao que o rapaz respondera apenas com um gemido, fazendo Sebastian sorrir.

Abrira em seguida o zíper da calça jeans do outro, colocando uma mão dentro de sua roupa de baixo, o tocando devagar, fazendo remexer-se desconfortável em seu colo.

"Você gosta disso, não gosta?", perguntara, a voz rouca, sua ereção pressionada contra as costas do outro, que começara a tentar se soltar do abraço, "Shh, só relaxe. Não pense. Você gosta?"

"Uhum.", respondera Armand, quase em um gemido.

"Então só aproveite.", respondera, mexendo mais uma vez com o outro, sua mão trabalhando ainda lenta, mas firme, e sentira Armand relaxar um pouco contra ele, mordendo os lábios, o quadril involuntariamente aumentando o ritmo da mão de Sebastian.

Armand gozara rápido, se pelo excesso de estímulo ou inexperiência, Sebastian não sabia dizer, mas ele se derramara em sua mão com um som que beirava um grito contido, e Sebastian sorriu, levantando da cama e deitando o rapaz sobre ela, tirando suas calças e roupas de baixo com destreza, aproveitando-se do torpor do outro.

E o admirou nu, pela primeira vez, e observou seu peito subir e descer rápido pelo estímulo e seus olhos verdes abrirem-se desfocados pelo orgasmo recente, e tirou suas roupas com calma, sendo observado e vendo a apreensão do rapaz.

E deitou sobre ele, sentindo a respiração rápida do medo mais uma vez, e decidira não falar, e apenas agir.

Clientes não falariam ou o acalmariam, mas ele não era um cliente e queria que Armand _gostasse_ do que fariam.

E foi gentil ao abrir suas pernas hesitantes e colocar-se entre elas. E erguera seu quadril, preparando-o com calma, ouvindo-o gritar de dor, e o beijou na boca, porque isso o distraíra, o chocara e tirara sua atenção da dor. E colocara mais um dedo, ainda lento, ouvindo o gemido de dor em sua boca, e mais um, quando Armand quebrara o beijo e jogara a cabeça para trás, tentando se afastar, suas mãos o empurrando sem força.

"Shh.", ele sussurrara, acariciando o cabelo dele, enquanto tirava os dedos, levantando o quadril dele ainda mais e o penetrando de uma única vez, beijando-o na boca ao mesmo tempo.

E sentira o gosto de lágrimas no beijo, e se moveu lentamente, ele mesmo gemendo de prazer, e sentindo-se culpado pela dor do garoto. E movera-se com cuidado ao sair dele, e lentidão ao penetrá-lo mais uma vez, tentando fazê-lo relaxar. E fez tudo devagar, lento, contendo-se ao máximo, beijando a boca e os ombros do garoto, até que o orgasmo o atingira, e Sebastian gozara em um suspiro, mordendo os lábios.

E beijara Armand mais uma vez, saindo de dentro dele, mas não o deixando por completo, ainda deitado sobre o rapaz menor.

E sentira-se surpreso ao perceber que o outro correspondia seu beijo e mãos hesitantes correriam pelas suas costas e cabelos. E beijou-o mais profundamente, sua língua tocando a dele, que se deixou dominar, até que pararam, para poderem respirar. E olhou dentro dos olhos verdes e viu dor, mas também viu agradecimento, e soube que Armand tinha plena consciência de que _nenhum_ cliente jamais o trataria da forma como Sebastian o tratara àquela noite, e em todas as outras que viriam. E soube que Armand confiava nele, e o beijou mais uma vez, dizendo-o para dormir, e ficou observando-o adormecido, como costumava fazer, como fazia agora, enquanto os primeiros raios de sol não surgiam, e ele não precisava voltar para sua vida.

Porque se Armand tinha uma vida dupla, então Sebastian também tinha.

* * *

**Ai! Quanto açúúúúúcar, ew.**

**Chega de melação.**

**x)**

**Despeçam-se do fluffy.**

**(risadas malignas ao fundo)**

**Agora, sejam amorzinhos e **

**R E V I E W !**


	6. Snape

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Como nosso adorável site continuava na tpm, acabou que ngm recebeu resposta de review! Gente, ME DESCULPEM!! Eu vou responder todas as que chegarem para esse, ok? Juro!! Eu amo vcs e suas reviews, então, keep'em coming!**

**Este capítulo é para minha companheira e Ranger amarela, Agy.**

**x)**

**Te amo, twin!**

**E para o pessoal lááá no tpc de Calamite no 6V. vcs são O MÁXIMO!**

**Agora... chega de enrolação e vamos ao capítulo.**

**Ah, só uma dica,. Existe uma música que se chama _A Different Kind of Pain_, do Cold, que é a trilha desse capítulo, a música á PHODÁSTICA e linda.**

**Eu ouviria, se fosse vcs.**

**Beijos, pessoal!**

* * *

**Snape**

-:-:-

**tor.men.to:** _s.m._ **1.** Ato ou efeito de atormentar(-se). **2.** Desdita, desgraça. **3.** Aflição, dor, pena. **4.** Suplício.

-:-:-

Não precisava da definição de um dicionário, conhecia o significado na pele. Mas gostava do som das palavras. _Atormentar_. Desgraça. **Suplício.**

Todas lhe cabiam. Todas estavam presentes nele, porque ele era, chegara àquela conclusão na manhã seguinte à sua 'visita' a Armand, doente.

Ele não era normal.

Ele estava sofrendo um tormento insuperável e então, como bom atormentado, atormentava-se sozinho, juiz e réu de sua própria culpa, e se condenava. Não precisava de olhos verdes acusadores ou olhos azuis decepcionados para lhe dizer com precisão que estava errado, que era doente, que estava sofrendo e fazendo os outros sofrerem.

Que estava errado e não queria se acertar.

E estava sozinho e, principalmente, perdido. E era o braço direito de um homem em cuja causa não acreditava e não tinha mais pelo que lutar, porque desde a maldita noite em que fora procurar Potter eram os olhos _dele_ que o assombravam, e Lily, de certa maneira, esvaecia em comparação à realidade de seu filho.

E sentia raiva.

Dele mesmo, por ser fraco, e de Potter, por ter os olhos da mãe e por estar sempre tão presente, tão ali, tão necessitado dele, tão esquecido de quem era... _tão fácil._

E sua cabeça doía na manhã seguinte àquela noite. E ele jurou, por todos os santos em que não acreditava, que jamais botaria seus pés naquele lugar novamente.

E cumpriu sua promessa por exatas doze horas.

Àquela noite, o lugar já lhe era quase familiar. Mas ele não estava lá. E, conversando, mesmo que a contragosto, com as pessoas que freqüentavam o lugar, soube que ele só aparecia ali raramente, seus clientes eram fixos, usavam seu telefone.

Que ele conseguiu, porque não era um mestre Legilimens à toa. E, depois de ter feito isso, foi até o apartamento onde ele morava, e esperou na frente, com um feitiço de desilusão em volta de si, até os primeiros raiares de sol, até que ele chegasse, sozinho.

E voltou na noite seguinte e na próxima e na outra e o seguia.

Seguiu-o até o quarto de motel com um cliente qualquer, e o viu vendendo-se a outro e teve _inveja_, porque o queria para ele e o odiou por isso, porque ele não deveria desejar o _filho_ de Lily.

E tentava esquecê-lo em suas horas acordado, mas os olhos verdes o perseguiam, sempre. E à noite, sentia-o em seus sonhos, e via-o em seus devaneios, e o seguia, apenas para vê-lo.

E descobrira detalhes. E as cores de seu sorriso, as facetas de seus olhares. As nuances da cor de sua pele, e as pessoas de quem gostava. E sentiu vontade de tê-lo mais uma vez, e de ouvir sua voz, porque Armand não era Harry _Potter_, Armand era apenas isso, Armand.

E decidiu tomar o caminho trouxa e procurou um telefone.

E o aparelinho que fazia 'bips', e então a voz rouca, insinuante, de quem atende o telefone.

"_Armand_."

E Snape engoliu em seco porque descobriu que não sabia o que dizer. E perguntou se ele estaria ocupado àquela noite, ao que o rapaz disse que sim. E combinou de encontrá-lo na noite seguinte, em um motel menos ordinário que o de costume.

E, pela primeira vez desde que havia reencontrado o filho de Lily, Snape dormiu em paz.

-:-:-

O quarto não era sujo, nem tampouco tinha o aspecto de muito usado como o quarto onde haviam se encontrado das duas últimas vezes. Abriu a porta, fechando-a rapidamente atrás de si, e teve sua audição assaltada pela música baixa que inundava o ambiente e a visão de Armand sentado sobre uma mesa, uma taça de champagne na mão, enquanto a outra apoiava o corpo levemente inclinado para trás sobre a superfície de mármore. O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver Snape entrar no ambiente e sorriu, mas um pouco de insegurança transpareceu em sua voz e isso fez com que Snape fosse mais uma vez tomado pelo sentimento que mais o fazia companhia nos últimos meses: remorso.

"Então é você, batman?", ele disse, um sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios, e Snape ficou paralisado onde estava, o observando. Tão como Lily em seu jeito e seus olhos e seu sorriso.

E o silêncio pareceu se alongar no quarto de motel, Armand sem querer se aproximar sem ter permissão, Snape perdido em contemplação.

"Severus.", disse, após alguns minutos, sobressaltando o rapaz que olhava a esmo pelo quarto, distraído, mas tenso.

"Como?", perguntou, confuso.

"Meu nome é Severus. Não batman.", e Armand riu.

"Ok, Severus. Mas batman combina com você. Todo de preto salvando pessoas no seu caminho.", o sorriso do garoto beirava o maroto e Snape se descobriu querendo tocar os lábios do rapaz.

Armand fez menção de descer da mesa e Snape negou com a cabeça, dando um passo para trás, como se tivesse sido atacado.

"Fique onde está.", disse, na sua voz mais intimidadora e viu os olhos do rapaz correrem rapidamente para a porta do quarto, como que verificando todas as suas saídas, "Por favor.", acrescentou, mais suavemente, e o rapaz deu de ombros, encarando Snape, tomando seu champagne calmamente.

Já havia atendido clientes estranhos antes.

E Snape se banqueteou com o olhar, caçando detalhes, revendo expressões. Os olhos, o contorno deles, sua cor... Lily.

E o jeito certo de sorrir, um brilho diferente no olhar – nada maldoso como Potter, por mais malicioso que o rapaz fosse – Lily.

E a maneira como mexia as mãos e as passava pelo cabelo, tentando disfarçar o desconforto. Lily.

Ele era _todo_ ela, uma lembrança viva dela, tanto quanto era de Potter, mas fora dos muros do castelo, Potter parecia se apagar ali, por mais presente que estivesse em cada traço. Porque o ar de garoto de escola não existia mais, porque as roupas já não eram largas demais, porque o rosto estava de alguma forma suavizado, e a arrogância não tinha mais lugar ali. Potter esvaecera e sobrara ali quem ele mais buscara durante toda a sua vida: Lily.

E compreendeu todos os porquês de suas decisões nos últimos anos, e porquê abandonara os pedidos de Dumbledore e atendera os do Lord: conflito de interesses.

Em algum ponto - e ele não conseguia imaginar quando, exatamente, mas havia sido em algum momento entre estar naquele quarto de motel com a versão masculina de Lily e o dia em que condenara sua alma – Dumbledore já não era mais o caminho para cumprir suas promessas. Ele havia jurado _**proteger**_ o filho de Lily. E Dumbledore já não tinha isso em vista: o rapaz teria morrido se dependesse do velho diretor.

E que, honestamente, se fodesse se o mundo iria sofrer com isso, era sua alma que estava em paz, porque Harry estava _vivo_, e ali e, mais do que nunca, uma lembrança **dela.**

E se o Lorde das Trevas era o caminho para mantê-lo assim, que fosse.

Sua palavra estava sendo cumprida.

E então restava ele: promessas mantidas, juras cumpridas e um quarto de motel.

E ele conseguindo ver o rapaz por quem era, pelo filho de _sua mãe_ que ele sempre havia sido, embora Snape jamais houvesse percebido isso.

E lembrou todas as vezes que Dumbledore tentara fazê-lo ver que Harry era muito mais do que Potter, e ele se recusara.

E também lembrou o quão bem o homem o conhecia, e que se ele _realmente_ quisesse que ele o tivesse visto sobre uma luz mais favorável, ele o teria feito. E compreendeu que Dumbledore sempre havia pensado no 'bem maior', e nunca em Harry, ou Severus, ou Lily, ou James – e até mesmo nunca em Tom Riddle.

E sentiu raiva do homem que havia sido uma espécie de ídolo durante tanto tempo, porque tivesse ele notado o quão _Lily_ Harry era quando o rapaz tinha onze anos, ele teria sido um mentor, um amigo, um guia – um pai. Mas agora, na maneira como se encontrava, tudo que sentia era desejo, pois era sua chance de ter Lily, mesmo que não fosse ela.

Era sua chance de amar alguém que ainda existia. De não precisar sofrer sabendo da impossibilidade porque a pessoa amada nunca mais estaria ali.

Harry estava.

_Armand estava_.

Porque Harry era o filho de Lily, e ele jamais tocaria Harry, mas Armand...

Armand estava a poucos passos, bebendo champagne, sentado em uma mesa, esperando que ele tomasse uma atitude, e Armand não iria embora. Armand viria todas as vezes que fosse chamado, pois se Armand fosse pago, ele agüentaria qualquer coisa.

Era o trabalho dele.

E Snape conseguiu _gostar_ desse fato pela primeira vez desde que colocara os olhos em Armand.

Tirou o sobretudo preto e o deixou cair no chão, ficando com a camisa e calças pretas. Aproximou-se de Armand encarando seus olhos, e apenas seus olhos, e parou a um passo do balcão onde ele estava sentado.

Como se em um movimento ensaiado, Armand abriu mais as pernas, permitindo o espaço exato para que Snape se colocasse entre elas, o que o homem fez, a respiração acelerando mais uma vez.

E colou seu corpo no do rapaz, que largou a taça ao seu lado e ergueu uma mão para tocar o rosto de Snape que a segurou, e a colocou no balcão novamente, uma proibição muda de tocá-lo. Largou a mão dele e correu a sua pelas suas costas, encontrando os cabelos e os segurando com firmeza, enquanto sua mão livre traçava as linhas do rosto de Armand. Suas sobrancelhas e linhas da boca, e o contorno de seus olhos e nariz.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro de perfume marcante, andrógeno, sem definição, que o outro usava. E sentiu novamente a necessidade de tê-lo e ouvi-lo enquanto o tinha.

Puxou-o para fora do balcão rispidamente, o virando contra o mesmo em seguida, abrindo suas calças com pressa, não se preocupando em despi-lo. E sentiu sua própria excitação se manifestar ao ouvir o gemido leve de dor que o outro dava, e mais uma vez fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo, esquecendo de com quem estava.

Olhos verdes lhe sorrindo, mãos passeando pelo cabelo, seduzindo, voz suave gemendo, e o penetrou sem preparação novamente, olhos fechados, enquanto suas mãos seguravam seu quadril.

E pôde desfrutar da paz do físico, apenas sentir, não pensar, não _ver_, apenas imaginar. Tudo que sempre quis ter – e agora ele tinha. E cada impulso que dava era pontuado por um gemido – de dor, de prazer, falso, comprado, tanto fazia. E ele mesmo se deixou levar, apenas sentindo, gemendo com a pessoa à sua frente, até sentir-se pleno, completo, derramando-se e suspirando, contente.

E então abriu os olhos.

E viu uma massa de cabelos negros na sua frente, mãos pálidas e _masculinas_ que seguravam a beira do balcão onde estava apoiado. E, por mais pequeno, mais andrógeno, mais delicado que fosse ou parecesse, Armand não era Lily. Nunca seria.

E ele não tinha o direito de tomar de Snape os pensamentos dela, ou de fazê-lo desejar Armand e não mais Lily, mesmo que nunca fosse tê-la. Ele era barato demais para ser comparado a ela.

E sentiu nojo. Afastou-se mais uma vez, pronto para dar as costas e deixar o dinheiro como sempre fazia.

E então ouviu a respiração trêmula do rapaz e um gemido sufocado de inconfundível dor. E cometeu o erro de olhar para ele, e todo o nojo que sentira de _Potter_ agora sentia de si mesmo.

O rapaz tentava permanecer de pé, mas Snape conseguia ver suas pernas fraquejarem. Sangue, um filete fino, mas mesmo assim, sangue, escorria pela parte interna de suas coxas e seu quadril tinha marcas de unhas e estava vermelho de uma forma tão intensa que certamente deixaria hematomas.

Armand apoiou-se com uma mão no balcão, enquanto a outra tapava seus olhos, controlando a respiração, e Snape podia ouvi-lo contando até dez.

"Você está machucado.", disse o homem mais velho, em tom de constatação. Não era suave, ou reconfortante, ou mesmo arrependido, era uma mera afirmação. E um misto estranho de nojo e pena surgiu nele ao ver que Armand virava para ele, um sorriso no rosto pálido, tentando relaxar a pose tensa pela dor.

"Você ainda está aqui, batman."

Snape estreitou os olhos e se aproximou do rapaz novamente, pensando que ele se encolheria de medo, ou tentaria lhe bater, mas Armand apenas respirou fundo novamente e continuou a sorrir. E isso espantou Snape até que ele se deu conta de que não era _Potter_, era Armand. E Armand era pago para agüentar _qualquer coisa_. E que se ele quisesse, poderia fazer tudo outra vez, e o sorriso ainda continuaria ali se ele mandasse.

E se surpreendeu ao perceber que sentia prazer com essa percepção, porque Armand seria uma constante, que sempre estaria ali, não importa o que ele fizesse – contanto que tivesse dinheiro para pagar. E ele tinha.

"Tome um banho.", disse para o rapaz trêmulo, "Deve ajudar com a dor."

Armand olhou em seus olhos durante um momento, como que buscando algo ali, antes de concordar, ainda sorrindo e virar-se para ir até o banheiro, mas não conseguiu andar pelos machucados.

Snape o ajudou sem olhar para ele e fechou a porta do banheiro atrás do rapaz, colocando o casaco de volta e considerando se deveria ir ou ficar.

Sentou-se na cama e esperou.

E não sabia porque, apenas sabia que não queria deixar a companhia de Armand ainda.

Alguns minutos depois, o garoto saía, sapatos na mão e cabelos molhados, e parecia genuinamente surpreso ao ver que Snape ainda estava ali. Ficou de pé, um tanto tenso, a alguns passos da cama, enquanto Snape o olhava impassível.

"Eu sinto muito por ter machucado você. Hoje e... nas outras vezes.", disse repentinamente.

Isso pareceu genuinamente chocar o rapaz, que o encarou um tanto pasmo por alguns segundos, até sorrir de leve, um sorriso não malicioso, ou predatório, como Snape havia visto, mas um sorriso, apenas.

"Foram suas primeiras?", ele indagou, ao que Snape concordou com um aceno de cabeça, limpando a garganta, subitamente nervoso.

"As únicas... em muito tempo.", ele completou, enquanto o rapaz sentava-se também na cama, ao lado dele, colocando os sapatos.

"Não foi nada grave. Apenas... _vontade_ demais, batman. Na próxima vez, se você quiser, nós podemos trabalhar melhor nisso.", ele acrescentou, sorrindo ainda daquela maneira leve, como se não tivesse acabado de ser praticamente estuprado pelo homem a seu lado.

"Eu não costumo me descontrolar assim.", continuou, uma vontade súbita e inexplicável de ser explicar para o garoto de programa que havia acabado de machucar, "É que você... Seus olhos...", ele engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos antes de falar, "Você tem os olhos iguais aos... aos de alguém importante para mim. Que não está mais aqui."

Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu uma mão menor e ainda quente do banho tocar a sua, e, abrindo os olhos negros, encontrou um sorriso compreensivo – como tantas, _tantas_ vezes vira em Lily – nos olhos verdes.

"Eu compreendo e não se preocupe. Eu preciso ir. Você tem meu telefone se precisar de mim.", ele acrescentou com uma piscadinha e começou a se levantar para sair, até que Snape segurou sua mão e aproximou a boca da dele.

E no último instante, o antigo professor sentiu-se beijando um rosto, e não uma boca.

E encarou, confuso, o garoto de programa.

"Eu não beijo.", ele disse, simplesmente, o rosto ainda a centímetros do outro.

"Eu posso pagar mais, se quiser.", respondeu ele, frio, mas Armand apenas continuou sorrindo.

"É um preço que ninguém pode pagar, batman.", retrucou o rapaz, pegando o punhado de notas que Snape lhe estendia – sempre mais do que haviam combinado.

"E que preço é esse?"

E Armand o encarou, e beijou suavemente sua bochecha, antes de se afastar e ir até a porta. Virou-se com a mão já no trinco e a porta entreaberta.

"Minha alma."

E saiu, deixando Snape sozinho com seus fantasmas.

* * *

**Mais um aqui!**

**Gracias Agyta, power ranger amarela do coração da dark!**

**Sejam amores e colaborem com a saga Armânica e**

**R E V I E W !**


	7. Weasley

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Consideração única: Twin! É HORA DE MORFAR! \o**

**Pedido único da autora: não me matem. X)**

* * *

**Weasley**

Já não havia esperança.

Já não havia _coisa alguma_.

Havia apenas o nada.

E a dor.

-:-:-

Hermione gritando pela sua vida e a risada fria de Bellatrix. Snape que aparecia do nada, o último grito de dor da mulher que amava e uma massa de cabelos castanhos no chão, na lama, imóvel – morta.

-:-:-

E houvera raiva.

E _inveja_.

E pusera a culpa _nele_, porque era a missão _dele_ destruir com os assassinos de Hermione.

E então, segundos depois, veio a culpa.

-:-:-

Seu melhor amigo sendo levado por Snape, e ele gritava, e queria ir atrás de Hermione, e Ron queria ir junto.

_E um feitiço, e o corpo imóvel de Harry entre a chuva, tão imóvel, tão enlameado - __**tão morto**__– quanto Hermione._

-:-:-

E então sentira dor.

E culpa.

E desespero, simples, puro, claro, pois sem Harry, sem o _Garoto que Sobreviveu_ o que restaria? Quem lutaria? O que lhes restava?

E Ronald Weasley sentiu pelo desaparecimento – _morte_ – de seu melhor amigo, mas nem uma única vez lhe ocorreu o quão hipócritas eram todos eles por colocar o peso da guerra sobre as costas de um rapaz de dezesseis anos.

E aquela batalha havia sido a última em Hogwarts. E a última aberta, pois Voldemort _vencera_.

E lhes restava o submundo. Os lugares escuros, as cantos escondidos, Grimmauld Place, o nada, os planos pequenos.

E Harry.

Porque ele não havia morrido, ele continuava – heróis _sempre_ continuam.

Um mártir, um sacrifício, o nome nos lábios daqueles que morriam em operações infrutíferas para diminuir o poder de Voldemort, o rosto nas mentes dos que rezavam à noite para que a guerra acabasse, o garoto que se sacrificara por eles, a juventude jamais vivida.

E Ron sentia _orgulho_ de ter sido amigo dele.

E a inveja que sentira na escola sumira, pois Harry era o apoio que tinham, o líder que ainda seguiam, era a luz em meio à escuridão, porque Harry iria querer que eles continuassem lutando.

E, como Sirius, morrera lutando. Morrera com honra. Morrera como vivera: lutando até o fim.

E tudo isso valia a pena. Ele fazia valer a pena lutar.

Mesmo que já não tivesse mais efeito, mesmo que a guerra já estivesse perdida, mesmo que, - e até Ron reconhecia isso, - já não sabiam mais porque lutavam, ou como sobreviviam, e já não viam fim para o reinado de terror, pois ninguém teria coragem de matar Voldemort, mesmo que tivesse a chance.

Era um mundo hipócrita que idolatrava um menino morto, mas seguia seu assassino por ter medo do que aconteceria aos seus filhos. A eles.

Era uma guerra perdida e já inexistente. Não há mais guerra quando os soldados cansam, e metade das forças se entrega.

Era tão mais fácil simplesmente desistir, ou lutar na surdina.

Falar mal do ditador às escondidas e idolatrar o menino morto na comodidade de suas casas, com seus empregos corruptos no Ministério.

_Tão mais fácil_.

Ronald Weasley era um homem marcado.

Para morrer, para apodrecer na prisão, _para perder_.

Não tinha mais vida, não tinha mais amigos, e metade de sua família estava fugindo, morta ou presa.

E fazia dois anos.

Foi a primeira – e única – coisa que pensou quando ouviu a chuva forte martelar nas janelas sujas de Grimmauld Place.

Dois anos.

_Aniversário_ de morte: dois anos, exatamente, naquele dia.

Hermione e Harry estavam mortos há dois anos, e nada – _nada_ – havia mudado. Eles não estavam mais perto de ganhar, ou derrubar Voldemort do que crianças estavam de governarem o mundo.

Talvez ainda _mais_ distantes.

Dois anos.

Saiu da cama e seguiu para a cozinha, onde Fred e George esperavam para tomarem café juntos – eram o que havia restado de uma família.

Os jornais roubados do dia anterior estavam ainda intocados no canto da mesa, era seu tributo de respeito e luto pela morte de duas pessoas tão jovens.

Comeram em silêncio, enquanto Ron contemplava os irmãos. Cicatrizes. Marcas. Cortes. Na alma e em seus corpos e hoje em dia, qualquer um distinguiria Fred de George, porque suas cicatrizes de batalhas, de guerrilhas, eram tão distintas quanto seus rostos um dia haviam sido idênticos e sorridentes e abertos.

Não havia mais espaço para sorrisos e brincadeiras.

Havia a maneira que seu fim viria e Ron – naquele dia mais do que em qualquer outro – se perguntava se demoraria.

Porque fazia dois anos e, de repente, ele já não agüentava mais.

E George abriu o primeiro jornal, e Ron saiu da cozinha.

E seu coração parou ao chegar ao patamar da escada, porque a porta de Grimmauld Place – o lugar guardado por seu fiel do segredo morto - se abria.

E parado no batente estava um garoto molhado, em roupas negras que se colavam em seu corpo. E os cabelos negros e longos pendiam em torno de seu rosto, e sua boca estava entreaberta, como quem tivesse corrido.

E os olhos verdes fixaram-se em Ron.

E o mundo parou.

"Ron?"

* * *

**Muito bem, entendam que tudo será explicado em seu devido momento e que o mundo é lindo e os pássaros cantam. x)**

**MUITO OBRIGADA PARA QUEM DEIXOU REVIEWS!! Amo vcs. X)**

**Agora, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	8. Batman

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Não foi culpa do dessa vez, eu REALMENTE não respondi às reviews.**

**Por quê? Porque eu nãos ei ficar de boca fechada e ia acabar spoilando tooodo mundo x)**

**Btw, o capítulo anterior é cronologicamente depois, BEM depois, deste. Espero que curtam!**

* * *

**Batman**

Telefonou no dia seguinte.

De manhã.

Cedo.

Aproveitou-se das férias de verão em Hogwarts e usou sua casa em Spinner's End e sua vizinhança trouxa para comprar um aparelho de telefone celular.

E recebeu a resposta de Armand que estaria ocupado pelas próximas três noites. Mas que poderia encontrá-lo depois disso. E aguardou como um adolescente até o momento de vê-lo novamente e se sentia violado por isso. Sentia-se traído, porque Armand estava à venda, mas gostaria de ser o único a poder comprá-lo.

Combinou de encontrá-lo em um barzinho no centro de Londres, aonde ele chegou alguns minutos atrasado, e encontrou Armand já esperando por ele. Camisa branca, calças jeans claras, cabelos soltos – o sorriso de sempre, como se nada no mundo estivesse errado, como se ele não tivesse preocupação alguma no mundo.

Demorou-se a se aproximar da mesa, observando-o à distância.

Roupas claras. Nunca havia visto o rapaz com roupas claras.

Deixavam-no com a aparência ainda mais jovem, mais inocente, mais... _falso_. E sentiu uma raiva repentina do sorriso despreocupado em seu rosto e do flerte inocente com o garçom que o estava servindo. Pessoas estavam _morrendo_ a cada segundo, pela causa _dele_, pois Harry Potter ainda era um nome, um mito, uma idéia, e ele estava ali? A representação falsa da inocência que ele não tinha, uma calma a que ele não tinha direito, uma paz que ele não deveria sentir.

_Ele deveria contar._

E não podia.

Aproximou-se a passos rápidos, parando em frente ao rapaz que levantou o olhar e sorriu mais uma vez, ficando em pé, enquanto colocava algum dinheiro sobre a mesa, para pagar pelo suco que estava tomando.

"_Salut, mon cher_.", disse ele, em um tom de voz alegre. Snape cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção ao motel que sabia haver perto dali.

Não disse uma palavra.

Não tocou nele.

E começava a se perguntar o que é que ele estava fazendo ali.

Era um homem na casa dos trinta anos de idade. Era o braço direito do homem mais poderoso de seu mundo. Era o responsável por procurar esse rapaz que estava ao seu lado e entregar sua localização para o Lorde.

_Ele queria contar_.

E não podia.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e observou o rapaz olhar pelo ambiente. E batalhou internamente contra o desejo de simplesmente tomá-lo mais uma vez. Não queria o remorso que havia sentido dias antes o assombrando novamente.

Armand se sentia inseguro na presença dele, era visível, mas mesmo assim, aventurou um olhar para Snape e, lentamente, tirou a camiseta, deixando-a cair no chão, displicentemente.

E Snape gostou disso, gostou daquela confiança sem palavras, daqueles toques sem responsabilidade, de pagar e receber e ter apenas o que havia pagado. Era simples, era constante, era _sujo_ e ele gostava.

Nada limpo deveria pertencer a ele.

"O que você quer?", perguntou Armand, em um sussurro e Snape não soube o que responder.

O que queria? Queria o abandono que já havia sentido, queria poder sentir Lily ali, como havia sentido dias antes, queria tê-lo e odiá-lo e não sentir remorso depois.

Queria e não podia ter.

Queria poder voltar no tempo e não ter mencionado profecia nenhuma para seu mestre, queria nunca ter jurado nada, queria não ter _existido_. Queria ter sido bom o suficiente para Lily. Queria nunca ter ido procurar Armand.

Queria ouvi-lo gritar de dor e chamar seu nome.

Queria sentir o gosto da boca dele na sua.

Mas não tinha alma para comprá-lo.

E olhou nos olhos dele enquanto tirava o casaco e a camisa. E abriu sua calça e a tirou devagar, deliberado. E a sua roupa de baixo foi a próxima a seguir.

Armand o observava, cauteloso, sem saber o que esperar. E aquela apreensão lhe deu uma certa satisfação, porque durante aquelas horas Armand era _seu_. Não uma pessoa, não o Salvador caído, não o filho de Lily, não a pessoa que ele havia criado – seu. Apenas isso.

Aproximou-se do rapaz que ainda estava só de calças e abriu seu cinto, o tempo todo encarando seus olhos. E deixou que a calça escorregasse até o meio de suas coxas, quando se afastou e apenas olhou o rapaz, um comando silencioso para que ele terminasse de se despir.

Armand tirou o resto de suas roupas e Snape pôde ver apreensão em seu olhar, o medo de ser machucado novamente. E decidiu ser lento, ser calmo e aprender o que o rapaz tinha para lhe ensinar. Levantou sua mão até o rosto dele, segurando seu pescoço firme, mas com gentileza, e tocou seu pescoço com os lábios, um carinho vago.

"Ensine-me."

E Armand gemeu baixinho ao seu toque, correndo as mãos menores do que as suas pela sua pele marcada, acariciando suave, percorrendo os caminhos de suas cicatrizes com destreza, com graça, com calma.

E os olhos que não desviavam dos seus, mesmo enquanto se ajoelhava lentamente, beijando seu peito, tomando-o em sua boca, os olhos o encarando de baixo, brilhando, como se o compreendesse.

E não havia dinheiro no mundo que pagasse aquilo.

E suspirou ao sentir as mãos dele trabalharem em suas pernas, acariciando, suaves. E não conseguiu conter um gemido de frustração quando o garoto parou o que estava fazendo e levantou do chão, abraçando-o, tocando todo o seu corpo com o dele, sem nenhuma barreira entre os dois.

"_Je veux toi, _Severus. Em mim.", ele sussurrou, quase um gemido, e Snape deixou-se guiar até a cama, deitando nela, tendo Armand sobre seu quadril, beijando seu rosto, mas nunca sua boca.

E as mãos dele guiaram as suas até suas costas, e suas nádegas, levando sua mão junto com a dele até tocá-lo, preparando-o junto com Snape, gemendo o tempo todo, até soltar sua mão e sentar-se sobre ele, descendo devagar, se deixando penetrar com suavidade, e pela primeira vez, Snape viu o rapaz sentir prazer _com_ ele, não antes, não separado, não dor.

Armand _gostava_ do que estava fazendo.

E mesmo gemendo, e mesmo gozando, e mesmo apreciando o movimento de Armand sobre ele, gemendo, jogando a cabeça para trás, mordendo os lábios, enquanto suas mãos se apoiavam em seu corpo, sentiu _nojo._

E fechou os olhos, ainda ouvindo o outro gemer, e gozou logo, mas sentia asco.

E assim que conseguiu normalizar sua respiração, tirou Armand de cima dele, derrubando-o no chão, enquanto sentava na cama e o olhava com ódio, com raiva, com _nojo._

Harry Potter não poderia gostar de se vender.

Era _errado_. E Snape descobriu que preferia sentir remorso a nojo, que preferia ver dor a prazer, porque ver o outro gostando do que fazia o deteriorava a alma, o acabava por completo.

_Ele_ era um torturador sujo, não o filho de Lily.

Armand era o seu pecado para pagar¹, não deveria compartilhar – ou gostar – do erro.

"Você me enoja, Potter.", sussurrou, e viu os olhos de Armand se abrirem, confusos, o olhando de baixo, enquanto ele levantava da cama, avançando em direção ao rapaz, que recuou em direção à parede oposta, parecendo, pela primeira vez, tão assustado que não tentou disfarçar seu medo.

Tendo-o contra a parede, puxou-o pelos cabelos, até que ele estivesse de pé, e tocou seu pênis com a mão livre, apertando-o com força, fazendo lágrimas surgirem nos olhos verdes, aproximando sua boca da dele, que virou o rosto, causando ainda mais raiva no homem já em fúria.

"Muito caro para mim, Potter?", sussurrou perigosamente, enquanto colava seu corpo no dele, machucando-o, sentindo-o respirar com dificuldade.

"Eu não sou Potter.", o rapaz sussurrou desesperado, os olhos verdes fixos nos negros, e Snape congelou.

Não _era_ Potter.

Era Armand. Estava sendo pago para isso. Estava sendo pago para agir como havia agido e ele havia _pedido_ que o rapaz o ensinasse.

E sentiu que não queria pedir desculpas, mas que também não se achava certo.

"Não, não é.", afirmou calmo, "Potter não se venderia, não é Armand?", o rapaz parecia cada vez mais confuso e Snape sentiu vontade de rir diante daquela confusão.

Soltou o rapaz, mantendo-o preso contra a parede apenas com seu corpo, e correu uma de suas mãos pela perna dele, apertando com força.

"Esqueça o que eu disse. Eu quero você."

E puxou-o pelo cabelo até a mesa de canto, se sentou em uma das cadeiras, forçando o rapaz a se ajoelhar e tomar seu pênis flácido em sua boca até que sentisse a excitação ressurgir, ainda que com menos força do que antes.

E gozou rápido, sem som, apenas o barulho de sua respiração, e quando terminou, puxou os cabelos do rapaz para trás, mais uma vez, fazendo com que ele o encarasse, os olhos verdes arregalados de espanto e um pouco de medo.

"Eu gosto de você.", ele disse, baixo, "Mas eu não quero que você goste disso. Eu pago bem. Eu pago o quanto você pedir. Mas eu quero que você me obedeça. Você consegue fazer isso?"

E sabia que o rapaz acenaria a cabeça, em uma aceitação muda, porque dinheiro era o que o movia, era o que o comprava.

E o largou no chão mais uma vez, se vestindo rápido, colocando o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

"Eu telefono.", disse antes de sair.

E sabia que com aquela frase havia acabado de assinar sua sentença.

-:-:-

Há certas coisas que o tempo não cura, nem tampouco faz com que fiquem mais simples, que virem costume, que não machuquem.

Pagar suas contas com a sua alma é uma delas.

Havia clientes de todos os tipos no seu ramo de trabalho. Havia aqueles que o chamavam uma vez e nunca mais voltavam, havia os que sabiam o número de seu celular de memória, e o telefonavam pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Havia aqueles que tinham família, e por isso jamais faziam nada de diferente, ou violento, porque eles não poderiam ter marca nenhuma. E esses eram engraçados, porque pediam que ele tirasse suas roupas de maneira quase _selvagem_, mas seus ternos e camisas ficavam dobrados em cadeiras, para não amassarem.

Havia os homens grandes, que o pensavam delicado, e tomavam cuidado ao tocá-lo, e com esses, ele _quase_ se sentia bem. Pois eram cuidadosos, e gostavam de vê-lo bem, e aproveitavam-se de sua grande força física para mostrarem o quão bons eram.

E havia os nem tão grandes assim, mas por vezes ainda maiores, que gostavam de ferir e machucar. Que o xingavam, e o jogavam no chão, e o humilhavam. E riam. E feriam sua pele, e quase quebravam sua alma. E ele levava dias para se recuperar, mas estes pagavam bem, pois assim não haveria queixas, e se eles telefonassem, ele iria novamente.

E havia os estranhos tímidos, os oprimidos, que pagavam pela sua companhia, mais do que por suas habilidades. Homens que pensavam tão baixo de si mesmos que pensavam que tinham que pagar para conseguir companhia. E falavam, e o tocavam, e transavam, mas essa última parte nunca era a essencial.

E havia também os que pediam que ele se fantasiasse, ou falasse obscenidades, ou frases ensaiadas – fetiches – e por vezes ele ria lembrando o que havia feito, mas era dinheiro. Ele aceitava.

E então, quando deixava as quatro paredes secretas onde havia feito seu trabalho, muitas vezes sentia vergonha, ou raiva, e até mesmo se sentia fraco e humilhado, mas conhecia seu trabalho, porque conhecia pessoas. Sabia que os valentões que o tocavam com calma apenas viviam em um mundo que exigia isso deles, e que os tipos quietos que o machucavam apenas pelo prazer de machucar mostravam uma faceta gentil para os outros. Conhecia todos os segredos de alcova de seus clientes, porque aquele era seu lugar: a alcova, as sombras, os segredos.

Mas nenhum deles, jamais, havia o feito sentir como batman havia feito.

Eram os olhos negros dele que o enervavam. O homem o olhava desde a primeira vez como se o conhecesse desde sempre. E àquela noite, quando o chamara de Potter, era como se ele soubesse quem ele era, de onde viera, e Armand não soubesse.

Havia tanto ódio naquele olhar, tanta raiva, tanto desprezo e, em seguida, tanto amor e desespero e solidão e Armand ficava confuso.

Seus clientes não eram assim.

Não que jamais tivesse tido um cliente fixo. Tinha. Ele tinha, Valerie tinha, homens respeitáveis que não podiam assumir suas preferências ou vontades pela posição que ocupavam – como o político que o encontrava todas as segundas à noite, sempre no mesmo apartamento no fim da cidade, e que fazia suas vontades e que o ouvia rir, e gostava de olhar para ele, mas jamais poderia assumir um caso com o homem que realmente amava – um companheiro de partido - porque sua posição política sumiria tão rápido que não seria nem engraçado. Ou o homem casado com uma mulher tão distinta dele que mal trocavam duas palavras e visitava Valerie todas as semanas, mas não podia se divorciar porque não era financeiramente vantajoso para nenhum dos dois.

Eram pessoas assim que o faziam se sentir quase limpo, porque _todos_ se prostituíam, de uma forma ou outra, seja em troca de dinheiro, poder, idéias ou posições. Todos se deixavam comprar.

A sua forma de prostituição era apenas mais primitiva.

Até ver _Severus_.

Aquele homem via sua alma, o humilhava de uma maneira que _doía_, o conhecia sem jamais tê-lo visto antes. Enervava-o, lhe dava medo – o intrigava.

E, de certa forma, o odiava.

De uma maneira nada racional, sem explicações. Odiava-o tão primitivamente quanto poderia sentir, sem razões.

E sabia que, se ele não pagasse tão bem quanto pagava, ele nunca mais o veria.

Mas ele _era_ mercadoria em leilão, e o lance mais alto leva.

E por isso, Severus o teria, enquanto o quisesse.

E então pensou, enquanto caminhava lentamente até seu apartamento, no quanto queria Sebastian. E comparou aquele sentimento ao que seus clientes tinham por ele, e sabia que não era a mesma coisa.

Poderia passar horas com Sebastian e jamais tocá-lo, mas isso não o fazia querer passar menos tempo com ele.

E pensou no que Severus havia dito, que não _queria_ que ele gostasse, e no quanto aquilo era oposto ao que Sebastian sempre queria para ele e, finalmente, tentou pensar porque estava comparando os dois e chegou à conclusão de que era o sentimento de _força_ que ambos tinham, a mesma vibração, o mesmo... não sabia.

Eram iguais e opostos.

E odiava aquele homem de negro que parecia sempre tão mesmerizado pelos seus olhos e amava Sebastian.

_Amava_ Sebastian.

Não como amava Valerie, não como irmão, como amigo, amava-o de querer seu toque e sentir sua boca na dele. E amava-o querendo-o perto e o desejando, e percebeu que tivera que conhecer o ódio para entender que amava.

E sorriu lento e feliz quando entrou em sua casa e encontrou Sebastian e Valerie conversando e não pensou: agiu.

Sentou no colo do homem mais velho e o beijou, dando-lhe sua alma naquele beijo, a única parte sua que ninguém jamais compraria, mas ele dava, de graça, livremente, espontaneamente, para o homem que amava.

E queria poder ficar nos braços dele para sempre.

E, pela primeira vez, pensou seriamente em trabalhar apenas para poder fazer isso.

E encarou os olhos castanhos que brilhavam entre divertidos e deliciados com seu cumprimento e ouviu Valerie rir e sair da sala.

E beijou-o mais uma vez, sentindo sua boca ser invadida pela língua dele, como que demarcando um território e ficou feliz. E o encarou novamente e beijou seus olhos e seu rosto.

E disse o que havia acabado de perceber e que sentia como se precisasse dizer para todo o mundo.

"Eu te amo."

-:-:-

Olhava o rapaz no chão, de quatro, mordendo os lábios para não gritar de dor – e sorria.

Armand era obediente como Potter jamais havia sido. Uma vez dada a ordem, ele não a esquecia. E Snape nunca mais o ouviu gemer de prazer, e nunca mais o tomou de olhos fechados. E puxou o cabelo dele para que erguesse mais a cabeça e mordeu seu pescoço, fazendo sons ininteligíveis, enquanto o penetrava sem preparação alguma, como todas as outras vezes.

E não o machucava mais do que o necessário, mas não era gentil – Armand não _devia_ gostar de tudo aquilo, era sujo e era errado, e era _ele_. E Snape não queria que Armand o achasse gentil ou bom, porque Armand não era nada e Snape amava e sempre amaria apenas Lily. Armand era sua mercadoria. Apenas isso.

E nunca mais se despiu para tê-lo. E nunca mais deu as costas assim que terminava. E telefonava para ele três, quatro vezes por semana, e sabia que o rapaz começava a tentar fugir dele e aumentava seus pagamentos. E ele vinha. Como o prostituto, a mercadoria, o garoto de programa que era, ele vinha.

Porque ele pagava.

E Armand não gostava disso.

E o fato de que ele _não_ gostava fazia Snape gostar, porque assim tudo estava certo.

Eram apenas negócios.

E continuou a vir quando o ano letivo de Hogwarts começou, sumindo duas ou três noites por semana. E esperava que Armand terminasse seu banho, enquanto ele recuperava o fôlego, e mandava que o chupasse vestido, apenas para vê-lo humilhado, entre suas pernas. E começou a desviar o olhar quando o verde o encarava, porque algo novo surgia nele, e não sabia o que era.

E começou a observá-lo tomando banho, porque o som da água e os movimentos dele começaram a acalmá-lo.

E começou a sonhar com o que o garoto pensava, e começou a devanear sobre com o que Armand devaneava.

E quis conhecê-lo.

E fazia tantos meses, tanto tempo que estavam naquela rotina, que assustou Armand quando falou com ele algo fora de sua coreografia exata e programada.

"Quantos anos você tem?"

E o verde o encarou espantado, porque ele já havia transado e ele já havia tomado banho e ele já havia feito tudo o que Snape sempre pedia, e aquela pergunta era despropositada e fora de ordem.

"Sou maior de idade.", respondeu, incomodado.

"Mas quantos anos tem?"

"Faço dezenove em julho."

E Snape sorriu. Sabia a idade. Sabia a idade de Armand, mesmo que soubesse muito bem a de Potter, agora sabia a de Armand.

E Armand apenas se despediu, como que assustado, e saiu, pegando seu dinheiro sem dizer mais nada.

E aquela fora seu primeiro passo fora de sua coreografia.

-:-:-

"Você ainda está vendo aquele batman maluco?"

E Armand gemeu de frustração ao ver os olhos de Sebastian se estreitarem ao comentário de Valerie.

"Aquele maluco que lhe deu as marcas no quadril, semana passada?"

"Sebastian, nós já conversamos sobre isso."

"É ele ou não?"

Armand suspirou antes de responder.

"É."

Sebastian passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e o puxou para mais perto, ainda acariciando os fios longos.

"Por quê?"

"Porque o maluco paga bem."

"Quão bem?"

E Armand sorriu para Valerie.

"Bem o suficiente para nos levar para longe daqui e abrir alguma coisa, Val. Longe."

Os olhos da loira se abriram em espanto, e, quando ela falou, sua voz era cheia de uma esperança tão limpa que até Sebastian sorriu.

"Quanto tempo?"

"Juntando o que nós dois temos... E se tudo continuar no mesmo ritmo... Uns dois meses."

E Valerie gritou e pulou, feliz, dançando, e foi buscar vinho na cozinha para comemorarem. E Sebastian olhou para o rosto sorridente e viu uma sombra nele.

"Você vem conosco, não vem?"

E o beijou delicadamente, com carinho, com _amor_.

"Com você, _mon petit_, eu vou até o inferno e de volta."

-:-:-

Estava sentado, tomando whisky.

Pouco, porque não gostava do cheiro da bebida, apenas o suficiente para relaxar.

E viu a surpresa de Armand quando ele abriu a porta do quarto de motel e o encontrou ali, sentado, calmo.

E fez um gesto para que Armand se sentasse, o que o outro fez, e serviu um copo de whisky para ele, que pegou o copo de sua mão, mas não bebeu.

"Não bebe?", indagou, o que fez o rapaz levantar uma sobrancelha.

"Não gosto muito. Whisky me dá sono."

Concordou com a cabeça e o olhou mais uma vez.

Foram _meses_.

O cabelo dele estava mais longo, e ele estava mais alto. Continuava magro, mas tinha mais músculos do que tinha antes.

Estava mais bonito.

E Snape se deu conta de que aquele era _Armand_, que não havia mais _nada _exteriormente de Harry Potter ali.

"De onde você é, Armand?"

E viu o garoto franzir o cenho, preocupado.

"Tem algo errado, batman?"

"Não. Só quero... conversar hoje. Problemas no trabalho. Eu não quero pensar. De onde você é?"

E viu o garoto relaxar e mudar quase que imperceptivelmente para maneiras mais calmas, mais tranqüilizadoras, sabendo exatamente qual era o seu trabalho: distraí-lo.

"Paris."

"Morou lá por muito tempo?"

"Até os dezessete. Por isso o sotaque tão carregado. E aí vim para Londres.", terminou, sorrindo.

"E seus pais? Não se preocuparam em deixar alguém tão jovem morar sozinho?", o rapaz engolira em seco.

"Meus pais... Eu fui criado pelos meus tios. Eles não eram exatamente a melhor família do mundo. Eu estou bem aqui, eles estão bem lá... Todo mundo fica feliz."

"Você sai muito?"

E Armand riu. Alto, alegre, risada de alguém que há muito precisa rir.

"É a minha vida, batman, onde você acha que eu arrumo gatos como você? Ou morcegos?", ele completou, ainda rindo, mas Snape conseguiu detectar a amargura por trás das palavras.

"Você sai muito com a menina que mora com você?", perguntou, genuinamente curioso, e viu o garoto levar alguns segundos, até perceber que ele havia ido até seu apartamento, já, uma vez.

"Não. Eu e Valerie quase nunca saímos juntos para não dar _idéias_ aos clientes. Ela é uma boa amiga."

"Quer dizer que você e aquela menina linda nunca...", disse, um tanto incrédulo, e Armand riu novamente.

"Nunca. Com nenhuma mulher, aliás.", ele complementou, tomando um grande gole de whisky para disfarçar o rubor de seu rosto.

E Snape se refez do susto e continuou perguntando.

E ouviu histórias engraçadas e outras nem tanto. E soube do homem que cuidava dele e de Valerie, e ouviu carinho a cada vez que ele pronunciava o nome dela. E o brilho nos olhos dele a cada vez que falava do seu 'guarda-costas', e reconhecia a velha lealdade de Gryffindor no corpo do garoto de programa.

E, duas horas mais tarde, depois de ter combinado um encontro para dali a dois dias, quando pisou em Hogwarts, percebeu que era injusto.

Era absurdo.

Era um roubo.

Era Harry Potter que havia perdido sua vida, seu passado. Era uma injustiça para com Lily e todo o mundo mágico.

Era o fim da esperança de todo um povo. Era o fim da vida de _Harry_, que jamais casaria, ou teria filhos, ou se apaixonaria.

Jamais seria alguém.

E mesmo que ele não merecesse muita coisa, Harry Potter merecia ao menos isso: uma escolha.

E decidiu que contaria, mesmo que isso significasse sua morte, faria pelos olhos verdes.

Um último ato de sacrifício pela pessoa que amava.

-:-:-

"Ed hoje à noite?"

"Não... Carl ligou mais cedo... A esposa viajou. E você?"

"Ed. Não quero voltar tarde, e amanhã tem batman... Mas faz tempo que eu não saio."

"Cuide-se, Armand."

"Eu _sempre _me cuido, Val. Até mais."

-:-:-

Não havia ninguém lá.

Ninguém.

Esperou a noite toda, e então uma parte da manhã e ninguém aparecera.

E então ficou com medo, e pensou que pudesse ter assustado o garoto com suas perguntas e fora até a casa dele. E viu a colega de apartamento chorando e falando com o porteiro, e aparatou dentro do apartamento, e não havia ninguém lá.

_Ninguém lá._

E vasculhara os lugares que sabia que ele ia, e seguira a amiga dele, que parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa, e a ouviu falar com o dono do bar em que sempre iam, e o homem dizer que Armand havia saído de lá antes da meia-noite.

E telefonou para o tal celular que chamava e chamava e então não deu mais sinal.

E se desesperou.

Ele precisava contar e o garoto sumia? Onde estava?

Por Salazar, e Godric, e Merlin, onde estava o garoto?

E procurou até a noite cair.

E deixou a amiga para cuidar de si mesma e foi em cada canto que pensou que o rapaz pudesse estar.

E seu desespero foi completo ao voltar para o apartamento dos dois e encontrá-lo vazio, no dia seguinte.

Armand havia desaparecido, sem deixar rastros.

E levara Harry Potter com ele.

* * *

**FIM DA PARTE I**

* * *

¹a autora da frase é a Beta, Ágata Ridlle X)

* * *

**ufa! Achei que esse capítulo não acabava mais!**

**Então, MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews, que a partir de agora poderão ser respondidas decentemente.**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	9. Tom

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Avisinho! No meu profile tem um link para o fanmix dessa fic. Para este capítulo, I strongly recomend Look Like Rain e Different kind of pain. x)**

* * *

**Tom**

Se você quer bem feito, faça você mesmo.

Era um ditado trouxa que o lembrava de uma época que ele queria apenas apagar da memória dele e de todos os outros, mas que cabia como uma luva naquela situação.

Severus Snape, embora não exatamente o mais fiel de seus súditos, parecia sempre relutante em fazer qualquer coisa que se relacionasse a Potter.

Por vezes, se perguntava se seria o antigo ódio pelo homem que roubara dele a vadia sangue ruim que ele queria.

Ou se seria exatamente pelo garoto ser _filho_ da vadia de sangue ruim.

Nunca se importou em pensar muito sobre esse assunto, sua experiência o ensinara a apenas usar as pessoas e jamais tentar entendê-las. Tentar entender um outro ser humano era fraqueza.

Aproximar-se de outro ser humano era fraqueza.

Por isso ele havia se distanciado tanto das pessoas, e até mesmo da humanidade.

Mas não àquela noite.

Àquela noite, ele tentava parecer simplesmente humano. _Tom_, como aquele velho tolo havia o chamado até o fim, e seu único arrependimento era que Dumbledore não vivera o suficiente para ver sua vitória sobre seu garotinho de estimação.

Aquela noite entraria para sua história pessoal.

Precisou de diversos _glamours_, feitiços de disfarces sobre si mesmo e algumas poções para que ficasse parecendo com sua antiga aparência. Cabelos lisos e negros, cortados curtos, ficando grisalhos nas têmporas, os olhos de um negro suave, o rosto ainda frio, mas com um quê de aristocracia. Tolos que se importavam com aparências.

Um terno preto, simples, e um longo casaco sobre ele. Tentando parecer o mais trouxa que conseguisse, àquela noite, ele iria se desincumbir da tarefa que Severus não havia conseguido cumprir.

Não que ele tivesse esperado que ele a cumprisse.

Um servo muito mais fiel havia sido mandado para cuidar de Potter. Uma pena que aquele mesmo servo tivesse perdido a pista do rapaz há alguns meses.

Mas não ele.

Ele jamais perderia a trilha de Potter a menos que quisesse. Bastara alguns minutos de concentração em Potter para saber onde o garoto estaria àquela noite.

E era chegada a hora de recuperar parte do que tinha por direito e trazê-lo para o lugar e a posição a que Potter pertencia: parte dele, sua horcrux, seu objeto. Seu.

Não que tivesse qualquer interesse no garoto, mas era sua alma vivendo naquela criatura medíocre, e Lord Voldemort havia decidido que o lugar mais seguro para um ser vivo com uma parte sua em si era ao seu lado.

Como Nagini, Potter seria bem tratado, teria suas necessidades satisfeitas e deveria agradecê-lo por ainda estar vivo.

Um ano, quase dois, vivendo da maneira como Potter estava, e Voldemort tinha plena certeza de que o garoto aceitaria a proposta que ele tinha a oferecer. Ele só precisava apertar os botões certos.

Saiu sozinho e sem dar explicações de onde iria ou do que iria fazer.

Ia gostar de ver o choque no rosto de seus servos quando trouxesse o moleque para a mansão onde seu quartel general ficava. Um lugar impossível de achar a menos que o Lord em pessoa dissesse onde era e desse sua permissão explícita para entrada, uma variante do Fiel de Segredo, mas feita com magia negra, muito mais seguro do que a mansão dos Malfoy, o lugar onde sua base havia sido por alguns meses, até que a guerra estivesse absolutamente vencida.

Com as batalhas fora do caminho, a política se acomodando e poucas rebeliões contra seu novo regime, agora ele tinha tempo de terminar o que faltava para sua vitória ser completa: ter controle sobre o menino que tinha o poder para destruí-lo.

E Voldemort acreditava no poder da profecia.

Mas acreditava mais no _seu_ poder.

E sabia que havia quebrado Potter da maneira mais profunda possível, mesmo que o próprio garoto ainda não soubesse disso.

Ainda.

Sua mente estava cuidadosamente fechada, suas habilidades como Oclumente mais do que nunca funcionando. Não queria que o garoto sentisse dor, física ou psicológica, ao vê-lo pela primeira vez.

Chegou ao seu destino e não pôde evitar o nojo que o acometeu ao ver o lugar amplo, com portas duplas de ferro, e uma grande fachada onde se lia "Ed's", em néon. Tudo tão _vulgar_ e tão obviamente trouxa que sua maior vontade era matar todos os seres inferiores parados na fila do tal clube.

Mas sabia que não precisava. Os trouxas matavam a si mesmos, ele havia aprendido aquilo.

Entrou e escorou-se ao bar, comprando uma bebida apenas para fundir-se melhor ao ambiente enquanto esperava pela sua presa.

E ela não demorou a aparecer.

-:-:-

Dançava sozinho, na batida com a qual já estava acostumado, seu corpo como que solto no ar, os olhos fechados e, naquele momento, não se importava com quem era que estava dançando.

Sentia-se livre.

Como que sem peso, sem chão, sem culpa, ou dor, ou obrigação.

Sem batman, sem contas, sem preocupação se o próximo cliente o espancaria ou o mandaria para o hospital, ou se seria uma pessoa decente. Sem se preocupar se Valerie chegaria em casa bem, ou como estava Sebastian, se não seria preso, se não estaria sendo atacado.

Sem medo.

Sentia como se dançar lhe trouxesse uma sensação perdida, como voar, mergulhar sem peso pelo ar, sentindo o vento no rosto. Quase podia sentir o gosto da chuva... como uma saudade latente de algo que ele jamais teve.

E sentiu um sorriso lento se desenhar em seus lábios, enquanto um par de braços envolvia sua cintura e se movia com ele, na mesma batida. E se mantivesse os olhos fechados, poderia imaginar que era Sebastian ali, com ele.

E quis poder fazer tudo aquilo ao lado dele.

_Dois meses_.

E estariam livres e longe de tudo aquilo.

E Sebastian havia jurado que largaria tudo o que tinha e viria com ele, para onde quer que ele escolhesse, e ele queria voltar para Paris. E Sebastian havia concordado. Dissera que teriam de tomar providências, talvez mudar seus nomes, mas Armand não se importava.

Estaria longe de sua antiga vida. Estaria seguro. Manteria Valerie segura. E seriam felizes. Porque ele estaria com Sebastian.

Mas a realidade ainda o chamava, os braços começavam a apertá-lo _demais_ contra o corpo muito maior do que o seu, e ele teve de abrir os olhos para ver quem era.

Mas seu olhar foi atraído por alguém que não era a pessoa que sussurrava preços e propostas em seu ouvido.

Era o negro que o chamava.

Vasto, profundo, escuridão pura, sólida e em forma humana, que o observava, os olhos nunca deixando os seus.

E o homem era todo escuro, todo negro, todo escuridão. Dos olhos ao cabelo, ao terno. Ele era mais escuro do que Severus, mais escuro do que ele jamais pensou que alguém pudesse ser. E sentiu uma leve dor na cicatriz que tinha na testa, enquanto o homem estreitava o olhar na sua direção, e Armand jamais soube o que o fez agir assim, mas ele simplesmente dispensou o homem que dançava com ele sem um segundo olhar e caminhou até o homem, como que atraído por ele, uma necessidade que ele não sabia explicar.

E o homem tinha um sorriso tão frio que gelou até mesmo sua alma.

E por nada no mundo conseguiu dizer não, quando ele se levantou e pegou seu braço.

"Vamos sair daqui."

-:-:-

Viu o sorriso e o ar abandonado no rosto do garoto e podia sentir sua inocência de uma maneira quase palpável.

Era quase bela a maneira como ele sorria e dançava, como se movia sem preocupações. Harry Potter, concluiu Lord Voldemort, naquele momento, era uma possessão a ser conservada. O último ponto de luz no mundo. Uma raridade. A exceção.

E sorriu, pois sempre possuíra e colecionara coisas belas e raras.

Potter seria o diamante da sua coleção.

E não precisou de muito esforço para que Potter o notasse, era como se a horcrux dentro do garoto o chamasse para ele, o atraísse de maneira inegável.

E apenas levantou, quando viu o garoto se aproximar.

"Vamos sair daqui.", e não esperou que ele concordasse, apenas pegou seu braço e o guiou para fora daquele lugar sórdido.

O garoto aprecia estar quase em transe, e por alguns segundos, Voldemort se preocupou que ele pudesse estar recuperando a memória, apesar do feitiço que tinha.

Mas então os olhos verdes pareceram entrar em foco, e ele parou na calçada, sorrindo, ainda insinuante, mas levemente nervoso.

"Eu sempre acerto o preço e o lugar antes de sairmos, _mon cher_.", mas mesmo enquanto falava a voz dele tremia levemente, como se soubesse que deveria temer aquele homem, e Voldemort sorriu mais uma vez, frio, satisfeito, sua beleza externa acrescentando ainda mais terror ao gesto, tanta beleza tão fria, tanto poder sem fronteiras.

Tanto ódio sem medidas.

"O que você pedir, eu dobro. Se eu pedir algo demais, algo que você não está acostumado, eu triplico. Dinheiro não é problema."

E Armand sentiu medo.

Porque ninguém oferecia tanto dinheiro e ele saía ileso depois.

Mas pensou que aquela noite, talvez mais uma ou duas, e seus dois meses seriam apenas um.

E acenou, concordando, enquanto o homem pegou seu braço novamente.

"E para onde vamos?", ele indagou, e o sorriso de Voldemort permanecia ali, ao ouvir o sotaque carregado do garoto.

"Para onde você me levar.", ele respondeu e Armand deixou que ele tomasse seu braço mais uma vez, enquanto o guiava para o motel que ele sempre usava quando pegava clientes naquele bar.

O quarto era igual a todos os outros, cetim vermelho e espelhos e rosas murchas. O olhar de nojo de Voldemort não passou despercebido a Armand, que ficou em pé, nervoso, sem saber como agir, enquanto o homem sentava em uma cadeira, no canto do quarto.

E o olhar do homem estava enervando o rapaz, e o sorriso cruel estava de lado, e Armand teve de respirar fundo para acalmar a respiração.

"O quer você quer, _mon cher?"_

E Voldemort levou alguns segundos para responder, antes de usar sua voz mais fria, seu sorriso mais cruel, porque ver tanto nervosismo e medo naquele rapaz estava lhe dando prazer como o corpo dele jamais daria.

"Qual seu nome, criança?", e Armand franziu o cenho ao ser chamado de criança, mas não disse nada. Não era como tantos outros clientes, que ele respondia porque sabia que eles gostavam de suas respostas, aquele homem tinha um ar tão intimidador que ele teve medo.

"Armand.", respondeu simplesmente e o homem pareceu achar graça de sua resposta.

"Muito bem, _Armand_, eu quero que você tire suas roupas e se toque. Eu quero que você sinta prazer _para mim_.", o homem fez uma pausa e se inclinou para frente, apoiando os braços nas pernas, baixando o som da sua voz para um sussurro sibilado, que fez Armand sentir vontade de correr e sair dali, "Você consegue fazer isso?"

E Armand soltou a respiração que estava prendendo, porque estava esperando por algo _tão_ pior, e apenas acenou com a cabeça, despindo-se lentamente, vendo o homem o observar, sério, seus olhos negros não desviando do rosto dele, como se pudesse ler sua alma.

E estava nu, e não conseguia.

Estava nervoso, e sentia medo, e tudo naquele homem parecia simplesmente tão _errado_, que teve de fechar os olhos enquanto tocava seu próprio corpo, os cabelos e o pescoço e os lábios, e mesmo assim, nada surtia efeito. O olhar gelado do homem estava gravado em sua mente, e ele não conseguia.

Mas então pensou que precisava do dinheiro, e que Sebastian e ele poderiam ir embora _tão_ mais rápido.

Sebastian.

Suspirou levemente, imaginando as mãos de Sebastian movendo-se com as dele, enquanto percorria sua própria pele, descendo pelo seu peito, até tocar seu pênis, gemendo baixo enquanto imaginava Sebastian atrás dele, sussurrando seu nome, e lhe dando prazer.

E gozou em sua própria mão, enquanto mordia os lábios para não gritar, e abriu os olhos, encontrando o abismo negro o encarando, exatamente na sua frente, de pé, tão mais alto do que ele.

E o homem tocou sua face enquanto sua respiração ainda estava acelerada, e correu os dedos longos pela sua cicatriz, fazendo-o fechar os olhos quando sentiu uma pontada de dor ali.

"Você é tão bonito, criança."

E Armand o encarou novamente e o homem pareceu sorrir mais uma vez e sussurrou uma palavra que Armand não compreendeu.

E então havia o nada.

* * *

**NÃO ME MATEM!!**

**/****o\**

**MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews, eu amei cada uma delas, e dessa vez eu respondi pq consegui me controlar e não falar o que não devia. **

**Haauahuauahuahau**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	10. Riddle

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Este capítulo é pra twin, pq ela me agüenta nos meus surtos (apeeeeeeeerta)**

* * *

**Riddle**

Era tudo negro.

Não havia luz quando abriu os olhos e de tudo que conseguia discernir no quarto em que estava, era tudo negro.

Era tudo negro.

Não saberia dizer se era noite ou dia, ou há quanto tempo estava ali. Em todo o seu tempo trabalhando, jamais se encontrara em uma posição tão difícil, nem sentira tanto medo.

Deveria ter confiado em seus instintos e voltado para casa quando vira os olhos negros.

Sentando-se na cama, sentiu, mais do que realmente viu, alguém sentado em uma cadeira não muito longe de onde estava, e teve certeza de que era o homem da noite passada.

Sentindo um arrepio correr sua espinha, tentou enxergá-lo melhor, movendo-se na cama, e viu o homem fazer um movimento com a mão, fazendo surgir luz no quarto, uma luz efêmera, como que de velas.

Fechou os olhos, acostumando-se com o brilho fraco, e os reabriu em seguida, deparando-se com um par de olhos vermelhos.

_**Vermelhos.**_

E conhecia aquele olhar, mas não conhecia a cor.

Ou conhecia.

Um piscar de olhos, e era negro.

O homem o analisava, como se ele fosse um espetáculo a ser apreciado, e Armand teve vontade de pedir por socorro, e se sentiu idiota no segundo seguinte.

Ninguém viria socorrê-lo.

Tomou fôlego, tentando deixar o olhar negro – _vermelho _- que o prendia com mais eficiência do que mil cordas teriam feito.

Respirou fundo, incomodado com o olhar penetrante.

"Onde?", foi só o que perguntou, vendo o homem se reclinar na cadeira, mãos pálidas unindo-se em seu colo, dedos longos entrelaçados, o olhar vermelho irredutível, e uma pose de descaso.

"Um lugar necessário."

Percebendo que sua roupa estava nele novamente, tentou levantar da cama, mas uma tontura, acompanhada por uma forte dor na cicatriz que tinha na testa, o impediram, e ele voltou a se sentar, a dor se dissipando aos poucos, tornando pensar uma atividade difícil.

"Como devo chamá-lo?", a voz fria indagou, e Armand respirou fundo novamente, tentando recuperar a calma que ia se esvaindo aos poucos.

"Armand.", ele levantou o olhar, relaxando contra as cobertas, fazendo com que qualquer tom de hostilidade sumisse de sua atitude. A dor de cabeça parecia se dissipar mais rapidamente, "E você?"

O homem sorriu um sorriso gelado e não respondeu, levantando-se e seguindo até uma mesa no canto oposto do quarto, fazendo sinal para que Armand o seguisse.

Cuidadosamente dessa vez, ele foi a passos lentos até o canto, vendo comida sobre a mesa. Parecia uma estranha mistura entre café da manhã e jantar.

"Quanto tempo faz que eu estou aqui?"

"Algumas horas. Não muitas. Ainda é o meio da madrugada.", o homem se sentou e olhou para Armand, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. O rapaz sentou lentamente, olhando em volta e tentando assimilar o que via. O quarto era grande e a escuridão se devia a enormes cortinas de veludo negro – não escuro, não de um tom escuro, _negro_ – nas janelas. Não havia muita mobília. Apenas a cama onde ele estivera, um amplo armário em um dos cantos, aquela mesa e algumas cadeiras.

"Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, Armand."

O rapaz o encarou, esperando educadamente que ele dissesse o que tinha em mente, mas já sabendo sua resposta. Não importando que ele lhe propusesse, não aceitaria.

O homem sorriu, gelado.

"Será uma proposta irrecusável."

O rapaz teve a súbita sensação de que o outro poderia ler seus pensamentos. Não era uma imagem reconfortante.

"Eu tenho um encontro com alguns... amigos. Negócios. Uma reunião formal. Eu só quero que você esteja lá. Ninguém vai tocar em um único fio de cabelo seu. Eu só quero que você apareça, que os homens e mulheres neste encontro o vejam. E então..."

Ele fez uma pausa, e Armand teve a impressão de ver a pele dele refletir de maneira diferente à luz das velas, como se mais translúcida, menos _humana_.

"Então?", ele encorajou.

"Então, _Armand_, eu lhe contarei uma história. E, se decidir, você pode partir. Ou pode ficar. A escolha será sua.", o homem encarou seus olhos mais uma vez, negro e vermelho e verde, "Eu não aceitarei não como resposta. O banheiro é naquela porta. Eu volto em uma hora."

Ele levantou-se e saiu, e Armand fechou os olhos. Não havia escolhas.

Só esperava sair vivo daquele lugar.

-:-:-

Eles tinham.

Armand não sabia o nome. Era o que ele sentia perto de Sebastian. Era o que tinha na pele de Severus. Era aquela espécie de eletricidade, aquela _vibração_ diferente, e Armand nunca havia sentido aquilo em tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Sentado à mesa, do lado direito do homem que o trouxera até ali, ele era observado com surpresa pelos outros quatro.

Havia, logo à sua frente, à esquerda do homem de olhos vermelhos, dois homens loiros, tão parecidos um com o outro, que só poderiam ser pai e filho. O mais novo deles deveria ter a sua idade, a pele de um tom pálido quase doentio, que continuava a olhar para ele a cada poucos segundos, como se não acreditasse que ele estava ali.

Ao lado deles, estava uma mulher de longos cabelos lisos e negros, que tinha um sorriso assustador, e ele sentia tanta _raiva_ dela, que pensou que deveria estar perdendo a lucidez. Perto do fim da mesa, um homem gorducho, com uma cara de rato, o olhava como se o temesse.

Sentia-se como um espetáculo de circo e, estranhamente, ninguém emitiu um único som durante o jantar. Estava nervoso para ir embora. O homem havia dito que lhe contaria uma história e o deixaria ir, se ele escolhesse.

E ele iria, não tinha dúvidas.

Naquele momento, quase o fim da refeição silenciosa - um silêncio assustado e de medo - uma cobra apareceu no chão, e o homem sorriu, acariciando-a levemente, enquanto ela subia pela sua cadeira e em seu colo. O animal parecia entender o que acontecia, e seu olhar encontrou o de Armand.

Sua cicatriz deu uma nova pontada de dor.

Não era real.

Não podia ser.

Um animal enorme, contentemente se alojando no colo do homem a alguns passos de distância e seus olhos vermelhos buscando os de Armand.

Não era real. Nada ali era real, nem ele.

Levantou lentamente, a respiração atribulada, e sentiu-se tonto no mesmo instante.

"Eu quero sair daqui.", ele disse, sua voz um sussurro, a cicatriz em sua testa ardendo e queimando, e viu o homem de olhos vermelhos sorrir.

"Siga-me. Eu ainda tenho uma história a lhe contar.", mas quando ele tentou, não conseguiu, suas pernas não o obedeciam, e ele caiu no chão.

E então não viu mais nada.

-:-:-

Voldemort apreciou o garoto caído no chão e chamou um elfo, logo em seguida.

"Coloque-o no quarto e tranque a porta. Deixe as luzes apagadas. Se ele acordar, eu quero ser avisado imediatamente.", o elfo apenas segurou o rapaz pelo pulso e sumiu com um estalido, enquanto Voldemort se voltava para seus servos mais fiéis – ou mais amedrontados.

"Harry Potter...", ele começou, a voz um sibilar suave, dando-o um ar assustador com seu rosto quase humano, "está aqui para ficar. Talvez ele tente fugir, talvez eu o deixe ir, mas ele _vai voltar_. Eu não quero um fio de cabelo dele tocado.", ele inclinou a cabeça, como que considerando algo, e riu baixo, tomando um gole de vinho, "Ao menos sem consentimento dele. Se ele permitir...", ele deixou a frase inacabada e encarou os outros, que entenderam a mensagem.

"Milorde, é uma realização incrível.", disse Lucius Malfoy, seu tom entre incrédulo, temeroso e admirado, "Pensávamos que ele estava morto."

"Ah, não, Lucius. Não. Harry Potter deve permanecer vivo, por razões que só dizem respeito a mim. Ele já não tem nada a ver com a nossa guerra. Com esse mundo. Harry Potter é... um bem. Um objeto de colecionador. Eu não quero nenhum dano nele. Espero que vocês entendam isso.", percorreu cada um deles com o olhar frio, deixando seu ponto claro, e recebendo leves acenos de cabeça como resposta, "Bella, avise aos outros desse fato. Apenas quem _você_ achar que realmente merece ser avisado.", a mulher concordou, entendendo que, por ser _ela_ a encarregada da notícia, Snape não poderia saber daquele fato, "Lucius, eu quero uma matéria nos jornais de amanhã sobre Potter, sobre como ele voltou ao mundo mágico e o que ele esteve fazendo antes. Você encontrará as notas em minha biblioteca.", Lucius acenou com a cabeça, levantando-se e sendo seguido por seu filho.

"Jovem Malfoy.", Draco interrompeu seus passos e voltou-se para seu mestre com a cabeça baixa, "Quando Potter estiver em nosso meio, será _sua_ missão fazê-lo se sentir bem, já que são da mesma idade. Acha que consegue fazer isso sem falhar?", a última parte nada mais era que um sussurro e o garoto engoliu em seco, antes de continuar.

"Claro, milorde."

Voldemort apenas acenou com a cabeça, vendo seus servos saírem um a um.

Foi até seus aposentos. Tinha um último obstáculo a vencer.

-:-:-

Os olhos dele eram como contas no escuro. Como olhos de gato. Verdes. Brilhando, abertos. Encarando a porta pela qual entrou, sem hesitação.

Dispensou as desculpas do elfo sem um segundo olhar e acendeu as luzes.

Os olhos verdes continuavam o encarando.

"Eu preciso ir embora. O senhor pode me mostrar a saída?", disse o garoto, juntando toda a coragem que tinha, controlando a raiva que sentia.

"Posso. Assim que eu contar uma história."

Foi a gota d'água e Armand ficou em pé, caminhando até o homem, mostrando muito mais coragem do que realmente sentia.

"Eu não quero ouvir história alguma. Mostre a saída.", ele disse, ficando a poucos passos do homem mais alto, que sorriu friamente, e com um gesto amplo, indicou-lhe a porta do quarto. O rapaz começou a andar naquela direção, mas o homem segurou seu braço, estendendo-lhe um maço de notas.

"Não esqueça seu pagamento.", Armand olhou para o dinheiro, sentindo uma onda de asco por si mesmo, mas mesmo assim pegando as notas e colocando-as no bolso. Não fazia sentido ser orgulhoso àquele ponto da sua vida.

Era o dinheiro para ir embora com Sebastian e ajudar Valerie.

"_Merci._", respondeu, caminhando até a porta mais uma vez.

"Mas você deveria me ouvir. Ou pode se arrepender quando for tarde demais, _Potter_."

Armand parou, a mão já no trinco da porta, gelado.

Potter.

_Severus_ o havia chamado de Potter.

Lembrava-se daquele nome.

Virou-se lentamente, encarando o homem que continuava a sorrir de maneira gelada.

"Do que me chamou?", a voz carregada de sotaque parisiense pela raiva, que quase fez com que tropeçasse nas palavras, fazendo o outro homem rir baixo, uma risada cruel, sem humor.

"Não lembra, não é mesmo?"

O rapaz o encarou em silêncio, vendo-o tirar um fino pedaço de madeira de um dos bolsos. Fazendo um gesto amplo, um outro pedaço de madeira, muito parecido com o primeiro, apareceu em sua mão, e, boquiaberto, Armand encarou o homem, sem saber o que pensar.

"Está na hora de voltar a ser quem era, Harry. Só não esqueça que fui _eu_ quem o salvou."

O homem apontou o objeto para ele, murmurando algo em latim, e Armand sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse se abrir de tanta dor. Caiu no chão, mordendo os lábios para não gritar, confusão e raiva e _desespero_...

... _e gritos_.

Hermione gritava.

E Ron chamava pelos dois.

E Snape o arrastava contra a sua vontade.

E Dumbledore caía da torre, e corria atrás de Snape, chamando-o de covarde, e via Sirius cair pelo véu, e Bellatrix rir, e lançava _crucio_ contra ela, mas não conseguia fazê-lo funcionar, e via o homem ressurgir de um caldeirão, e Cedric morria, e ele voava em Bicuço, com seu padrinho e _Hermione_, e beijava Ginny.

E saía da câmara com ela nos braços, e matava o basilisco, e acordava na Ala Hospitalar e os óculos de meia lua sorriam para ele.

E era um nada, guardado em um armário, como o objeto que Armand era.

E era tanta _dor_ e lembrava de tudo, mas não era _nada_. Ninguém, memórias de quem? Dele? De Harry? De Armand, de Potter, de Severus, ou Sebastian, ou Voldemort, ou da escuridão que havia o encarado, algumas horas antes?

Sua cicatriz sangrava quando levantou o olhar, a garganta rouca pelos gritos que nem havia se dado conta de ter gritado, e Voldemort o encarava, um sorriso cruel nos lábios, sua varinha estendida para ele.

"É sua, _Harry_."

E encarou o homem a sua frente.

O que havia feito?

Não queria pensar. Não _**podia**_ pensar. Ou enlouqueceria. Tentou respirar, mas tudo doía.

Por tudo que havia na terra, o que estava acontecendo?

"Minhas ordens.", ouviu o homem falar, de algum lugar acima dele, enquanto continuava ajoelhado no chão, as mãos sobre o rosto, a cicatriz em sua testa tornando quase impossível pensar, "Eu mandei que você fosse levado embora, mas é chegada a hora de você retornar para ficar ao lado do seu verdadeiro Mestre, Harry. Eu nunca quis matar o que você é. E não vou fazer isso agora. Você é livre."

Harry levantou o olhar, tentando entender o que ele dizia, e com um grito rouco de raiva e dor, pegou a varinha que estava no chão a sua frente, ficando em pé, a respiração pesada, apontando-a para Voldemort, que ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso em seu rosto.

"Vai tentar me matar, _Harry_? Você sabe que não pode. Sabe que eu sou imortal. Não tente, criança, você vai apenas se machucar."

"O que você fez?", perguntou em voz baixa, tremendo pela fúria, e notou que ainda tinha o mesmo sotaque, menos carregado, mas ainda presente.

E se não fosse verdade?

Haviam feito com que acreditasse que era Armand por tanto tempo. Fora Armand sua vida toda. Ainda tinha as lembranças. Cada uma delas. E se não fosse verdade?

Lembrava dos tios de Harry Potter com tanta clareza quanto lembrava dos de Armand. E lembrava de ser levado para Hogwarts tanto quanto lembrava da escola pobre nos bairros menos recomendados de Paris. E lembrava de conseguir o emprego em Londres tanto quanto lembrava de ter passado nos NOMs.

Quem _é_ que era verdade? E se não fosse Harry tanto quanto não era Armand? Ou se não fosse Armand ou Harry, e se não fosse nenhum dos dois¹?

Fechou os olhos, não conseguia pensar.

"Deixe-me sair daqui.", murmurou, sem ousar olhar para aquele homem mais uma vez, sua cabeça latejando e ardendo e doendo de tantas formas que ele nem sabia que era possível.

"Você pode sair quando quiser, criança.", o homem disse, com um tom que se aproximava de pena, "Mas lembre-se de que eu vou estar aqui quando voltar, agora que já não há mais guerra para lutar. Porque você, Harry, ainda vive. E isso é um pecado que seus amigos nunca vão perdoar."

E com isso sumiu, num girar de varinha, deixando o rapaz no meio do quarto.

-:-:-

Correu pelos corredores da mansão como nunca havia corrido em sua vida. E por mais que corresse não conseguia fugir de tudo o que o atormentava, porque era ele mesmo. Alcançando as portas, agradecido por, pela primeira vez desde que conseguia lembrar, alguém ter lhe dito a verdade, saiu para o ar gelado do fim da madrugada, a chuva forte quase que instantaneamente encharcando suas roupas.

Suas? Eram suas? Não eram, eram de Armand.

E quem era _ele_, se não Armand? E quem era ele, se não Harry? E quem era, no fim das contas?

O mundo já não fazia mais sentido e ele inteiro _doía_.

Doía por ele e por tudo que havia perdido. A guerra e Valerie, e Sebastian, e Snape e sua mãe e seu pai, seu padrinho e seus amigos... Perdera tudo, reconstruíra uma nova vida e a perdia mais uma vez.

A chuva era tão forte que _machucava._

Os pingos pareciam pequenos açoites em seu rosto já gelado, enquanto ele dava as costas para a mansão onde estivera, a varinha apertada entre os dedos. E correu.

Correu e tentou apenas sumir entre a chuva.

E precisava se afastar daquele lugar e, com um sobressalto, lembrou que podia usar _mágica_. E aparatou para o único lugar que se lembrava de ter estado e que era _seu_.

A praça em frente a Grimmauld Place continuava intacta e decrépita. Continuava imóvel e parecendo um submundo. Continuava detestável e suja e a casa continuava sombria enquanto surgia por entre as outras duas companheiras e, pela primeira vez, sentiu que pertencia àquele lugar.

A casa não havia mudado, mas ele havia.

E ficou por longos minutos sentindo a chuva cair em seu rosto, molhando suas roupas e seu corpo e sua _alma_ com a água suja daquele lugar poluído.

E quis sumir.

Porque Harry Potter não conseguia agüentar o peso de tudo que ele havia vivido. Apenas Armand teria coragem de entrar naquela casa de cabeça erguida e tentar encontrar seus antigos amigos e provar que _ele_ estava errado, que eles ainda o amavam, e que, juntos, conseguiriam encontrar uma maneira de destruí-lo.

Harry confiava e Armand tinha a coragem e a dignidade de quem perde tudo, mas ainda tem honra.

E juntos andaram lentamente entre a chuva até a porta da casa, abrindo-a magicamente, com tanta calma quanto conseguiria. E por um instante, fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o cheiro de sangue antigo e poeira.

E os reabriu quando ouviu um som de surpresa na sua frente e teve vontade de chorar.

Cabelos vermelhos e sardas e um olhar duro e confuso e frio, e uma varinha apontada para ele e era _Ron._

"Ron?"

* * *

**¹... e se fosse o Shadow? o.o (desculpa, não resisti hauhaauhaahuahuahuahua)**

**Pronto, agora tudo volta pro tempo normal, e linear e lindo. X)**

**Por quanto tempo, só deus sabe, mas, né, aproveitem enquanto dura.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews e keep'em coming \o**

**Bjs e**

**R E V I E W !**


	11. Harry

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Este capítulo é da Fla. Inteirinho, pq ela é um amor e merece vários capítulos só dela!**

**Para o pessoal que deu uma olhada no fanmix, eu recomendo Moonlight Sonata para os quatro primeiros trechos (sabe, entre os -:-:- ) e a partir do quinto, Carnival of Rust.**

**Eu já peço desculpas antecipadas. Sim, eu fiquei com dó tbm.**

**MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews!!! Amo, amo, amo! Desculpem a demora com esse, eu meio que esqueci de postar (maluca). Ahn... então. É, era isso.**

**Ops, não! Essa capítulo NÃO está betado. A versão betadinha vem assim que a Agy puder. Beijos, twin!**

**Agora, sim.**

**x)**

* * *

 **Harry**

O ruivo apenas o encarava, com um ar incrédulo, que mesmo sem querer Harry se viu obrigado a compartilhar.

Estava _mesmo_ ali? Era mesmo Ron a sua frente, eram mesmo os gêmeos na parte de trás do corredor, com as varinhas apontadas na sua direção?

Quase não podia acreditar.

Seria real?

Deu um passo na direção do outro, que ainda tinha a varinha apontada para ele, e recuou um passo ao vê-lo se aproximar. E parou, paralisado pela ação de seu melhor amigo. E a morte de Hermione voltou à sua mente de maneira avassaladora e a consciência de que estava há _dois anos_ longe parecia lhe sufocar. E riu, incrédulo, pasmo, entre respirações curtas e lágrimas que não paravam de surgir.

E caiu no chão, de joelhos, com um das mãos cobrindo os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas esquentarem seu rosto molhado de chuva.

"Harry?", veio a voz baixa, quase temerosa de Ron, "Merlin, Harry, é você?"

E ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando, enquanto tentava buscar ar entre soluços que mal conseguia controlar.

"Mas... Snape. Ele... ele... Eu pensei que ele estava tentando te matar! Todo mundo, todo o mundo mágico jurava que você tinha morrido! MERLIN!", gritou o rapaz mais alto enquanto caía de joelhos em frente ao outro que acabou por abraçar o ruivo, sentindo pele, e calor, e _verdade_. Porque Ronald Weasley estava ali.

"Eu não sei... Ele não... A minha memória. Ele mudou, eu não lembrava, eu não lembrava...", ele sussurrou, ainda segurando-se em Ron como se sua vida dependesse disso, soluços sacudindo seu corpo.

E Ron riu. Um som alto, feliz e contente, como há muito, muito tempo não se ouvia naquela casa.

"Você está vivo, Harry. Nós ainda temos chance!", ele quase gritou, levantando do chão e trazendo Harry com ele, que parecia chocado, mas tentava sentir a alegria que Ron parecia sentir. Seu olhar caiu sobre os gêmeos, que o encaravam com óbvia pena e ele viu o jornal nas mãos deles.

E teve medo do que ele pudesse dizer.

"Eu preciso... tomar banho. Eu preciso pensar. Eu acabei de lembrar tudo, eu...", e ele parou de falar quando uma nova onda de soluços o sacudiu, mais lágrimas que ele não queria derramar desobedecendo a sua vontade e escorrendo pelo seu rosto, enquanto Ron ainda parecia não caber em si de alegria.

E Harry correu para o andar de cima, e encontrou o quarto que costumava dividir com Ron no verão que haviam passado naquela casa maldita.

E fechou a porta, escorando-se nela e escorregando até alcançar o chão, deixando as lágrimas fluírem livremente antes que tivesse que enfrentar o que quer que fosse.

E por um único segundo desejou jamais ter sido encontrado.

Porque por mais difícil que fosse a vida de Armand, não era nada comparado ao que ele sabia que o esperava.

-:-:-

Fred e George Weasley haviam perdido muito na guerra. Partes de sua família e de suas vidas. Suas juventudes. Sua igualdade.

Mas sabiam que, quando comparados ao garoto que naquele momento estava trancado em um quarto de Grimmauld Place, eles haviam perdido muito pouco. E, vendo seu irmão mais novo, o melhor amigo daquele garoto, lendo o jornal, e sabendo pelas palavras de Lucius _Malfoy_ exatamente _onde_ e _como_ Harry Potter fora encontrado, eles sabiam que precisariam ter muito cuidado com tudo que acontecesse dali para frente.

Tudo havia mudado.

Viram Ron ficar mais e mais vermelho a cada linha.

Se metade do que Malfoy havia escrito fosse verdade, eles nem sabiam se Harry Potter ainda existia. Era demais para uma pessoa só agüentar. E era óbvio que não acreditavam que Harry havia fugido e entrado para a vida que levava espontaneamente. E sabiam que havia manipulação de Voldemort por trás de tudo aquilo, tinham certeza disso. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que precisavam entender o que se passara com Harry, como estava ali, de que maneira havia fugido do Lorde das Trevas que agora dominava seu mundo, quando no jornal estava escrito que este mesmo homem havia _salvado_ o garoto da vida que ele levava.

Ron terminou de ler o jornal e o jogou em cima da mesa, levantando furioso e indo direto para as escadas, até ser impedido por George.

"O que é que você vai fazer?"

"ELE FUGIU, GEORGE! VOCÊ LEU O JORNAL? VOCÊ VIU O QUE ELES DISSERAM?! ELE FUGIU! E NOS DEIXOU AQUI, PARA PENSAR QUE ELE HAVIA MORRIDO! Eu quero uma explicação!"

"DEIXA DE SER IMBECIL, RONALD, E CRESÇA! Desde quando você acredita nesta porcaria de jornal e desde quando você acredita que Harry, HARRY POTTER, A PORRA DO SEU MELHOR AMIGO, faria o que eles disseram que ele fez? Não seja burro, Ronald!", o ruivo mais velho disse, empurrando o irmão mais novo de volta para a cadeira que ele antes ocupava.

"Pode ser, mas eu ainda quero uma explicação.", ele resmungou, tentando se acalmar.

"Todos nós queremos. Mas isso vai ser quando ele estiver pronto para falar. Agora deixe de ser imbecil e aja como o melhor amigo que você supostamente é, e não acuse antes de saber a verdade.", disse Fred com a voz gelada.

E Ron ficou em silêncio.

Porque já não tinha mais o que dizer.

-:-:-

Respirou fundo, com a mão no trinco da porta, tentando se acalmar. Precisava sair e encarar o mundo, encarar os gêmeos e Ron e entender o que estava acontecendo no mundo que havia deixado há dois anos.

Não se sentia confortável naquele lugar, sua varinha parecia errada na sua mão, o ambiente tão claramente mágico quase o sufocava. A única parte que lhe parecia familiar eram as roupas de _Armand_. A pessoa que ele não era era tudo que havia restado dele mesmo. Nos bolsos do casaco que ele havia secado com magia, as notas que Voldemort lhe dera. Pagamento. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a face esquentar de vergonha, de repulsa e teve que esperar mais alguns segundos para poder sair do quarto, apertando as notas com força enquanto as colocava no bolso do casaco novamente.

Entrou na cozinha e encontrou os três irmãos em silêncio, Ron com o rosto muito vermelho, enquanto Fred e George observavam alguns mapas. O olhar azul do ruivo encontrou o seu rapidamente e Harry leu raiva ali e, instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Aprendera com sua vida – _a vida de Armand _– que se você demonstrasse medo para uma pessoa maior que você a resposta era sempre menos violenta.

Quase riu quando percebeu que não deixara de pensar como Armand, mesmo que lembrasse que era Harry Potter.

Talvez já não fosse mais nenhum dos dois e uma mistura de ambos.

Talvez já não fosse mais ninguém e tivesse que recomeçar do zero.

Talvez devesse parar de divagar e prestar atenção ao que Ron lhe dizia.

"Nem um dia de volta ao mundo mágico e você já está na capa do jornal. Certamente tudo voltou ao normal, não?", disse o ruivo, um sarcasmo não característico manchando suas palavras.

"O Garoto-que-Fugiu", era o título da matéria e sentiu uma sensação de enjôo enquanto olhava rapidamente pelo jornal, notando as palavras 'fugitivo' e 'garoto de programa' repetidas vezes pela matéria escrita por Lucius Malfoy.

Engoliu em seco antes de encarar os outros três e não sabia se o que o machucava mais era o olhar de raiva de Ron – que obviamente acreditava na versão do jornal de que ele havia fugido e se escondido como um garoto de programa por não querer lutar – ou a pena que lia tão claramente no rosto dos gêmeos.

"Você pode explicar isso?", indagou Ron com a voz baixa, visivelmente tentando manter o controle, e Harry deu de ombros.

"Você vai acreditar se eu explicar?", e teve vontade de fechar os olhos em frustração quando percebeu que o sotaque de Armand não havia sumido completamente de sua voz.

"É claro que vamos, Harry.", mas quem respondera havia sido Fred, não Ron.

Respirou fundo e sentou à mesa, longe de Ron, e fechou os olhos antes de começar a falar.

"A primeira coisa que eu lembro... Não sei se a primeira, mas eu acho... que foi ali que tudo mudou. Eu trabalhava numa padaria, em Londres. Eu ganhava muito pouco, meu apartamento ficava num lugar em que eu fui assaltado duas ou três vezes e um dia eu voltei à padaria à noite e... encontrei algo que não devia. Eles iam me matar. A única maneira de me manter vivo foi... fazer o que o jornal disse que eu fiz. Mas eu nunca _quis_...", sua voz embargou novamente, e ele teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar, "Eu não tinha outra opção. Eles iam _me matar_. E houve uma garota... ela me ajudou, eu morava com ela... depois. E tinha um homem que...", ele engoliu em eco novamente, porque falar em Sebastian e Valerie _doía_ mais do que quase qualquer outra coisa, "Ele nos ajudava. Ela que salvou minha vida. _Eu não lembrava_.", ele terminou em um sussurro, enquanto via os gêmeos o encarando com o mesmo ar de pena.

"Mas deve ter sido fácil... Ficar lá, longe da guerra, longe de tudo, morando com uma garota e fazendo o que mais, Harry? Saindo todas as noites, dormindo com trouxas que pagavam suas contas, enquanto NÓS FICÁVAMOS E LUTÁVAMOS por uma causa que é SUA! É A SUA GUERRA!", terminou Ron, gritando, já de pé na cozinha, fazendo Harry sentir uma raiva que ele quase desconhecia. Levantando-se também, ele contornou a mesa, ficando a poucos centímetros do rapaz mais alto que ele.

"O que é que você pensa, Ron, que eu _iria_ ter escolhido ficar lá se eu me lembrasse de alguma coisa? Que eu preferi e _escolhi_ ser fodido e espancado e xingado, maltratado e feito de brinquedo por qualquer trouxa que pudesse pagar meu preço, nunca sabendo se eu iria voltar pra casa depois de cada noite, nunca tendo certeza se as únicas duas pessoas que cuidavam de mim estavam bem, sem saber o que eu poderia pegar a cada noite, ser tratado como um objeto, nunca uma pessoa?", ele indagou num sussurro baixo e perigoso, fazendo Ron ficar vermelho de vergonha, "Você não sabe _nada_ sobre não ter outra escolha, Ronald. Se você está lutando não foi porque eu pedi, porque eu lembro de ter oferecido para você ir embora muitas vezes. Foi a sua escolha. Você teve uma.", ele fez mais uma pausa, olhando nos olhos azuis, "Eu não tive. Assim que eu lembrei, eu voltei pra cá. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. Mas não me acuse de ter ficado lá porque era mais _fácil_, porque você não tem idéia do inferno que eu passei."

Ron aceitou a explicação em silêncio, mas Harry sabia que não era assim tão fácil.

Algo estava puxando a sua amizade com Ron, transformando-a em um fio fino e delicado.

E ele não conseguia entender porque não sentia mais tanta dor com isso.

-:-:-

Nos dias que se seguiram, Harry ficou sabendo que a guerra, na verdade, não existia. Eram cinco ou seis rebeldes fazendo ataques aqui ou ali, pequenos ataques, sem nenhum resultado. O que havia sobrado da Ordem eram tão poucos integrantes que o fazia ter vontade de chorar. Quem não estava preso, ou morto, estava lutando ou fugira do país. Em um dia especialmente ruim, Ron deixara quase claro que o culpava por não estar com Ginny e sua mãe em algum lugar da França com Fleur, já que o marido da loira estava em Azkaban.

Além dos pequenos ataques, eles haviam perdido um grande e precioso tempo tentando entender a herança que Dumbledore havia deixado para o antigo trio de ouro. O livro de Hermione estava traduzido, já não mais em runas, e Harry percebeu o símbolo gravado em cima da história sobre as relíquias. E seu pomo de ouro era tão indecifrável quanto a tal história, mas Harry já não estava preocupado com isso. Estava preocupado com as horcruxes, com como achá-las, como destruí-las. Soube que os gêmeos haviam comprado o cordão – que surpreendentemente pertencia a Regulus Black – e o destruído, não muito depois da batalha onde havia sido dado como morto. E aos poucos, Harry começava a perceber que com Voldemort conseguindo vê-lo tão facilmente, ele jamais conseguiria achar as outras três horcruxes que faltavam.

Era simplesmente tão _demais_ para ele, às vezes, que sentia vontade de sumir.

E talvez aceitar a saída que Voldemort havia lhe proposto fosse a solução.

E em seus vários pesadelos, cortesia do homem que tinha livre acesso ao seu subconsciente, Harry tinha a quase certeza de que entendia porquê Dumbledore queria que ele lesse sobre as relíquias, e a razão pela qual Voldemort já não queria matá-lo. E sentia-se traído pelo diretor, mas quase conseguia compreender suas razões.

No entanto, não importa o quanto tentasse, o pensamento de que deveria simplesmente voltar para Voldemort não saía de sua cabeça. Mas não podia. Ron era seu amigo, os gêmeos eram quase família.

Como iria deixar os três sem notícias dele, pensando que ele havia fugido, e provando que aquele primeiro artigo no jornal – o qual Ron ainda costumava citar, por vezes – era verdade.

Não podia.

Não importa o quão mais fácil tudo fosse ser, ele ficava.

Porque, em alguma parte dele, acreditava que sua amizade com Ron valia a pena, e ele ficaria até ser provado errado.

-:-:-

Não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia ver Harry da mesma maneira, era impossível. A cada noite, nos pesadelos que ele tinha, o ouvia falar, e certas vezes gritar, e lembrava de tudo que havia lido, e das coisas que Harry havia confessado, e não conseguia evitar pensar, por alguns segundos, se Harry não teria _gostado_ do que havia acontecido. E então tirava aqueles malditos pensamentos da cabeça, porque era de seu _melhor amigo_ que estava falando.

Mas seu melhor amigo não usava roupas apertadas, nem tinha sotaque francês, tinha?

E quando lhe entregara o pomo e o livro, junto com a capa da invisibilidade, Harry o havia abraçado e dado um beijo em sua testa, e Harry _nunca_ tocava ninguém espontaneamente.

Mas Harry tocava agora. E Harry, quando distraído, agia como se não fosse ele, sorria de uma maneira lenta e tocava o próprio cabelo com as mãos, distraidamente desarrumando as mechas com a precisão que só a prática traz, e ele parecia... _sexy_, de uma maneira tão estranha que Ron tinha vontade de evitá-lo.

E naquela noite, deitado insone no quarto que dividia com aquele garoto que fora seu melhor amigo, não conseguia dormir.

Porque a respiração dele era curta, rasa e apressada, como alguém que tivesse corrido dezenas de quilômetros.

Ron virou-se e olhou pelo quarto na penumbra, enxergando Harry sentado na cama ao lado da sua, sem camisa, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos erguidos, escondendo o rosto, enquanto a respiração ia, muito lentamente, voltando ao normal.

Sentou-se na própria cama, incerto, divisando os contornos do outro rapaz, percebendo seus ombros subindo e descendo no compasso da respiração.

Tão diferente do que costumava ser.

Sabia que dois anos vivendo uma vida diferente deixariam marcas em Harry, com toda a certeza, mas era tão notável, ele estava diferente, mesmo enquanto sendo a mesma pessoa. O rosto parecia mais fino, os cabelos compridos, as formas do corpo que agora apareciam pelas roupas que usava. E sabia que era errado, e que Harry estivera no _inferno_, como ele mesmo definia a vida de "Armand", mas não conseguia enxergá-lo com os mesmos olhos.

"Tudo bem aí?", perguntou, a voz um tanto rouca de sono.

Viu o outro se sobressaltar, virando o rosto na direção da voz, a respiração acelerando mais uma vez, até perceber que era o rapaz que havia sido seu amigo por seis anos que havia falado com ele.

"Sim. Só um pesadelo."

Ron levantou da cama rápido, sentando-se na cama de Harry, um ar preocupado no rosto.

"_Dele_?"

Ouviu uma risada um tanto seca em resposta e, intrigado, acendeu uma das luzes do quarto, uma luz fraca, apenas o suficiente para enxergar o outro melhor.

"Eu passei por tanta coisa, Ron, que os pesadelos dele não estão mais na lista de piores coisas para lembrar."

Os olhos verdes estavam fixos nos azuis. Cabelos negros cobrindo a tão famosa cicatriz, o tórax exposto que subia e descia rápido, os traços que pareciam ser mais finos. A boca entreaberta, quase... _feminina_, e o olhar um tanto perdido.

Inconscientemente, aproximou-se mais de Harry, pousando uma de suas mãos no ombro do rapaz, como que em consolo, mas sentiu sua pele se arrepiar quando Harry tomou aquilo como um encorajamento e o abraçou, sentado na cama, os tórax nus se tocando.

Os braços tão mais finos que os seus em volta do seu pescoço, e o fato de que Harry era – sempre fora – menor que ele, fisicamente mais frágil, mentalmente tão mais velho.

A posição em que estavam não o ajudava a pensar claramente. Harry, com o peso de seu corpo contra o seu, estava praticamente no seu colo e ele, em um momento de confusão, passara seus braços em torno da cintura do rapaz mais baixo, trazendo-o mais pra perto, mais próximo, mais distante de Harry, tão mais perto de Armand.

"Sobre...", sua voz saiu rouca, e ele teve que limpar a garganta antes de tentar mais uma vez, "Sobre o que era o sonho?"

Sentiu Harry balançar a cabeça em negação contra seu ombro e percebeu que o rapaz tentava se afastar. Em um impulso, apertou mais seu abraço contra ele, uma de suas pernas tocando o chão, a outra cruzada embaixo do corpo em cima da cama. Harry, de uma maneira não calculada, estava agora sentado sobre sua perna, de joelhos.

O moreno afastou-se um pouco, o rosto a centímetros do de Ron, que sentiu sua respiração acelerar. Uma mão gelada encontrou seu rosto, e traçou seus contornos quase numa carícia. Sentiu o peso do corpo do outro sobre o seu, a mão fria traçando o contorno da sua boca, e sentiu seu corpo começar a responder àquele estímulo, fechando os olhos, sentindo os traçados leves em seu rosto, uma respiração tão próxima à sua orelha.

"Eu senti sua falta, Ron. Mesmo sem saber de que, eu sentia falta do meu melhor amigo."

E Ron não achou voz para responder, e não conseguiu conter um gemido quando Harry se moveu em seu colo, tentando sair daquele estranho abraço.

Ron o puxou mais contra si, fazendo seus quadris se tocarem mais uma vez, seu corpo reagindo ao estímulo não voluntário, ouvindo uma exclamação sufocada de Harry.

"Ron...", o outro disse, a voz baixa carregando um tom de aviso, mas Ron já não queria ouvir.

Quanto tempo fazia que não tinha alguém tão próximo a si? Quantos outros, estranhos, sem importância, já não haviam tido Harry tão perto, tão mais perto do que ele tinha agora?

E o cheiro dele era tão bom, e a maneira como ele se movia, tentando se afastar era tão... provocante, mesmo sem tentar ser. Armand modificara alguma parte de Harry para sempre, ele era instinto e corpo e cheiro. E movimentos e sensação. E Ron não conseguia lutar contra.

Com um movimento um tanto brusco, impulsionou o corpo para frente, prendendo o rapaz menor contra a cama com seu peso, correndo as mãos pelo lado de seu corpo, até alcançar suas mãos, que tentavam afastá-lo, não com força, mas com insistência. Em vão.

E Harry não pediu que ele se afastasse. Nem gritou quando Ron moveu-se contra ele, as calças finas de pijama sendo a única barreira entre os dois. Os olhos verdes se fecharam, virando o rosto para o lado, enquanto Ron, com uma das mãos ainda segurando os pulsos de Harry, a outra segurando seu quadril, impulsionava contra ele, cada vez com mais força, até que não era suficiente, precisava de _mais_, havia tecido demais no caminho. E puxou a calça do outro rapaz para baixo com uma mão só, e em seguida a sua, ouvindo a respiração trêmula de Harry, procurando por puro instinto o que precisava. Virou o corpo do outro rapaz de bruços, gemendo em antecipação, sentindo a pele dele tocar a sua, provocá-lo, como Harry jamais faria, mas Armand era acostumado a fazer.

E o penetrou sem pensar no que fazia, ouvindo um gemido baixo de dor enquanto saía do corpo do outro para violá-lo mais uma vez em seguida, dando o que seu corpo pedia e o que o corpo de Armand não recusava. Seus gemidos aumentaram de volume, o som que escapava de seus lábios já nem parecia mais humano, eram sons desconexos - instinto puro.

E enquanto estocava contra o outro cada vez mais rápido, aproximando-se do clímax, sentia Armand imóvel sob ele, as mãos apertando com força o lençol embaixo dele. E tinha necessidade de tocá-lo, correndo as mãos pelo corpo dele, em seu quadril e suas coxas, deixando marcas, talvez.

E o orgasmo o atingiu arrebatador, fazendo-o gritar, um som animalesco e gutural, e deixou-se cair sobre o corpo menor embaixo de si, a respiração saindo em arquejos enquanto saía de dentro do corpo dele.

Levou alguns minutos para se recuperar e poder sair de cima de Harry.

Que estava imóvel sobre a cama, a respiração voltado ao normal. Os olhos verdes fechados com força.

Sentou-se, desajeitado, na cama, vendo o outro se virar lentamente, machucado, com toda a certeza. E os olhos verdes que o encaravam tinham tanta _raiva_, que Ron não entendeu.

"_Como pôde?_", indagou ele, a voz baixa, sibilada, _ferida_.

E Ron sacudiu a cabeça, sem entender.

"Você... Eu pensei..."

"Pensou que eu não me importaria que você me fodesse desse jeito?", respondeu com raiva, os olhos verdes brilhando de fúria, enquanto levantava da cama, as calças de pijama caindo pelo seu corpo, enquanto se afastava de Ron, que começou a sentir-se envergonhado de si mesmo. E como sempre fazia quando sabia que estava errado, revidou.

"Não é como se você já não tivesse aberto as pernas para comensais da morte, _Armand_. Ao menos eu sou seu amigo.", resmungou, sabendo no segundo em que as palavras saíram de sua boca que era a coisa mais errada que jamais dissera.

Harry riu, seco, cínico, rápido e deu as costas para ele, andando em direção ao banheiro.

"Deixe o dinheiro sobre a mesa de cabeceira, Weasley. Eu espero que tenha o bastante para pagar meu preço."

E com isso ele sumiu do quarto, deixando Ron para trás, sabendo que ele havia cortado o último fio de amizade que ainda havia entre eles.

-:-:-

Sabia que quando abrisse a porta de Grimmauld Place levaria menos de dois minutos para que Voldemort o achasse. E abriu a porta sabendo de tudo aquilo. E querendo tudo aquilo, porque entendia que simplesmente não havia outra maneira.

Não havia.

A praça decrépita não demorou a se encher de sons de estalidos, Voldemort, sua aparência quase humana agora uma constante, na frente, e outros quatro comensais às suas costas.

O homem sorria friamente para ele, enquanto, com passos quase decididos, ele andava em sua direção. As varinhas dos comensais estavam miradas nele, mas não prestava atenção.

"O que quer em troca?", perguntou ao homem que havia acabado com sua vida uma vez e outra e mais uma, a voz derrotada de tal forma que mal conseguia deixar a cabeça erguida.

"Nada, criança.", respondeu Voldemort, correndo a mão pelo rosto gelado e molhado de lágrimas à sua frente, "A guerra já não existe mais. Eles são tolos, lutando contra moinhos de vento, pensando que derrotam dragões. Eu só quero que você fique ao meu lado. Nada mais de guerra para você."

E Harry concordou, deixando-se envolver no abraço gelado do homem que sorria sinistramente para os três ruivos na soleira da casa.

"A guerra termina aqui.", ele anunciou em voz baixa, "Vocês já não têm mais pelo que lutar. Desistam, antes que seja tarde demais."

E Ron, sendo o tolo que sempre fora, correu para fora da casa, a varinha em punho, sendo parado quase que instantaneamente pelos comensais.

"Não o mate.", o ruivo escutou a voz baixa de Harry pedir ao homem que tinha um braço sobre os ombros do garoto.

E Voldemort sorriu, acenando para que seus seguidores baixassem as varinhas.

"Nunca pensei em fazer isso. Ele não é importante o suficiente para morrer.", disse, com o mesmo sorriso gelado.

E com isso aparataram para longe, e Harry sentiu terra firme sobre seus pés, e, abrindo os olhos, deu-se de frente com dúzias de rostos curiosos em vestes pretas.

E no meio daquele mar de desconhecidos hostis, havia apenas um rosto que ele realmente via.

O rosto de Sebastian.

* * *

**OMG!!!**

**Vocês vão saber quem é o sebastian no capítulo que veeeeeeeem (corre em círculos)**

**Eu espero que vcs ainda me amem. Só pra constar, eu fiquei com muito, MUITO dó do Harry nessa cena com o Ron. **

**Agora, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	12. Potter

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**FANMIX: Simon, Lifehouse, para o início, Protect me from what I want, Placebo para o fim x)**

* * *

**Potter**

Sentiu exatamente como se o mundo tivesse congelado à sua volta. O ar parecia pesar, a respiração mais difícil e seus olhos ardiam.

Como havia sido tolo e inocente e ingênuo. Quase sorriu para si mesmo. Os olhos castanhos que conhecia tanto estavam fixos nos seus e não prestou atenção nas ordens distribuídas, ou quando Voldemort disse que ele não tinha mais nada a ver com a guerra, que tinha liberdade dentro da mansão, e não devia ser machucado ou hostilizado de qualquer maneira.

Não ouviu. Não importava.

Inclinou levemente a cabeça para o homem, em um cumprimento seco, e teve como resposta um movimento idêntico, senão um tanto mais curto. Voldemort ainda tinha um dos braços em torno de seus ombros e Harry começou a se incomodar com aquilo. Queria sair dali.

Naquele momento simplesmente não agüentava mais.

Só não agüentava mais.

O Lorde pareceu sentir seu desconforto e sorriu, um tanto cínico.

"Rabastan. Acompanhe Harry até seu quarto."

O homem inclinou a cabeça a seu mestre, e Harry o seguiu, toda a sua bagagem resumida em uma mochila que levava nas costas.

Caminharam em silêncio até uma área afastada da sala onde estavam anteriormente. Os corredores eram de madeira escura, o lugar tinha cheiro de antiguidade. As luminárias nas paredes não eram muito diferentes das de Grimmauld Place, estilizadas com cobras e serpentes.

Estava de volta ao quarto em que havia acordado dias antes, com as mesmas cortinas e móveis escuros. Alguns livros agora adornavam uma das paredes e Harry caminhou lentamente até a cama e largou sua mochila sobre ela, de costas para Rabastan, que estava ao lado da porta ainda aberta.

"O Lorde das Trevas já avisou aos comensais que estão aqui que você tem permissão para ir a qualquer lugar da propriedade, incluindo os jardins. Se você quiser saber a localização de algum lugar em específico, apenas chame pelo elfo que vai atendê-lo e ele o levará até lá. O elfo se chama Miffy. Qualquer pergunta que tiver, pode vir procurar a mim, ou ao Mestre."

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça, mesmo sem ter certeza se seria visto ou não. O homem suspirou pesadamente e virou-se para sair, a mão já no trinco da porta.

"Obrigado, Lestrange."

Harry ouviu a porta se fechar e um suspiro pesado, seguido por um feitiço silenciador no quarto.

"Por favor, Harry, não faça isso."

O rapaz riu rapidamente, quase com sarcasmo.

"O que, Rabastan? Agradecer por ser generoso e me deixar ficar bem e seguro? Mas eu sempre agradeci.", disse calmamente, virando-se para encarar o homem mais alto, que agora estava a poucos passos dele, "Eu tenho agradecido há dois anos. Você me manteve seguro para seu chefe há dois anos, por que enterrar velhos hábitos, _Sebastian_?"

"Você não sabe do que está falando.", sentenciou o homem, a voz mais baixa, e Harry deu de ombros.

"Valerie?"

Rabastan o encarou longamente, antes de falar.

"Se nós vamos ter essa conversa, eu prefiro que você pare de agir como está agindo, e me ouça, antes de me julgar."

"Eu não disse que queria conversar, _Rabastan_. Eu apenas perguntei por Valerie. Ou você acabou com a trouxa que já não tinha mais utilidade para você?"

Rabastan se aproximou ainda mais do garoto, segurando-o com força pelo braço.

"Eu _jamais_ a machucaria. Valerie está segura. Você está seguro. E eu arrisquei minha vida tantas vezes para que você continuasse seguro que eu já perdi a conta. Ele estava te procurando há _meses_, Harry. Eu já havia dito que havia perdido sua pista. Eu só queria que você pudesse ficar longe desse mundo.", ele largou o garoto e deu as costas para ele, cobrindo os olhos com uma das mãos, com um suspiro cansado, "_Eu_ queria ficar longe desse mundo."

Ficaram em silêncio mais alguns momentos, até Rabastan sentir a mão fria e menor do garoto na sua.

"Eu tenho plena certeza de que eu estou sendo tolo, Rabastan, mas eu _quero_ acreditar em você. Mas eu preciso saber _como._"

Olhou para o rosto que conhecia tão bem e afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos verdes, demorando-se em seu gesto, aproveitando a oportunidade para traçar as linhas do rosto do rapaz, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Sem falar, puxou-o até a cama, sentando-se nela com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, e trazendo Harry para seu lado, apoiando suas costas em seu peito como haviam feito tantas, _tantas_ vezes antes.

"O Lorde mandou alguém desaparecer com você naquela batalha. Eu não sei quem foi. O lobisomem que lutava com a Ordem matou Rodolphus quando você foi levado.", ele parou por alguns segundos, sentindo o rapaz ficar tenso ao seu lado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, em um carinho calmo, mas sem conseguir encará-lo nos olhos, "Eu... perdi a razão por algumas semanas. Rodolphus era minha vida. Ele já não era mais o mesmo por ter me protegido em Azkaban. Ele não estava muito diferente de Bella, uma sombra do homem que havia sido, mas ele _era meu irmão, _Harry. Eu me perdi. E então o Lorde teve uma missão para mim. Eu me infiltrei entre os trouxas. Uma guerra não custa barato, e as famílias puro sangue não ficam contentes em dar seu dinheiro para a causa de um homem apenas. Eu me infiltrei com traficantes. Vendia drogas porque o plano tão engenhoso do meu _Mestre_ era que ele estava arrecadando dinheiro e ajudando os trouxas a matarem a si mesmos no processo. Não havia perdas."

Viu Harry fechar os olhos diante daquela informação, provavelmente se lembrando da enorme quantidade de vezes que Rabastan havia dito que não podia ficar por causa de seu 'chefe'.

"E eu não estava há muito tempo no negócio quando ele mandou que e tirasse você de onde havia sido posto. Ele não confiava no homem que havia levado você para lá, não confiava o suficiente na lealdade dele. E eu cumpri minha missão. Eu conhecia Valerie porque ela usava drogas. Eu tinha pena dela, e a fiz esquecer do vício. Simples, só precisei de um acenar de varinha. Ela era grata por eu tê-la ajudado, mesmo sem entender o quanto, e me fazia... favores. Minha idéia era colocá-lo com ela e esquecer que você existia, mas... Eu não pude."

O homem olhou nos olhos do rapaz, vendo-o sério, lágrimas ameaçando surgir a qualquer momento.

"Eu não pude."

Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Depois que eu conheci você, eu... não podia não ir ver como estava. Eu menti ao Lorde, dizendo que havia perdido a sua pista. Ele não ficou contente, mas também não pareceu fazer diferença para ele, na época. Cada vez que eu voltava para ver você eu me sentia mais e mais preso. Eu era seu cativo, mesmo que soasse ao contrário. Quando aquele maluco, que você e Val chamavam de Batman surgiu, eu tive medo. Porque há apenas uma pessoa que bate com aquela descrição, e por semanas eu temi ser morto e nossa farsa descoberta. E eu soube que nosso tempo estava acabando. E eu queria ir embora, Harry. Nós realmente iríamos embora. Eu não poderia usar nada do nome dos Lestrange para ajudar porque tudo, agora, está em posse do Lorde. Essa mansão é minha, todos os meus negócios estão ligados a essa casa. Eu realmente acreditei que nós poderíamos fugir e ir embora e... esquecer."

Ele sentou mais ereto na cama, virando Harry de frente para ele, não tirando a mão do rosto do rapaz.

"E agora você ainda tenta me dizer que _você_ foi ingênuo?"

Harry sorriu, um tanto triste, e fechou os olhos, inclinando-se em direção a mão que ainda o acariciava, beijando a palma suavemente.

"Eu ainda não entendo como eu posso confiar em você. Sua cunhada matou o único homem que eu, um dia, considerei como um pai."

Rabastan sorriu triste ao ouvir aquilo.

"E o melhor amigo deste mesmo homem matou meu irmão. As feridas machucam, mas nós sobrevivemos. E eu pensei que não fosse conseguir continuar... até conhecer você."

"Eu acredito em você."

Rabastan ficou em silêncio alguns momentos.

"Nós ainda podemos ir embora. Desaparecer. E eu não me importo com nada, desde que nós possamos sair daqui."

Harry balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Eu não posso. Não enquanto tudo isso não acabar... De alguma forma."

E Rabastan entendeu.

Armand poderia deixar tudo para trás, mas Harry Potter jamais poderia.

Porque ele _ainda_ era um herói e um mito e um anjo, mesmo que caído.

"E será que isso um dia vai terminar?"

Ele encarou o garoto, que tinha os olhos iluminados de determinação.

"Vai. Mas eu ainda vou precisar de alguém para recolher meus pedaços, Rabastan. Eu posso salvar o mundo, mas eu vou precisar de alguém para me salvar depois.", ele terminou com a voz tão baixa que mal era um sussurro, e Rabastan o puxou para um abraço, contente apenas em tê-lo em seus braços.

"E eu estarei lá, Harry. Eu estarei lá."

-:-:-

Sentiu-se gelar de dentro para fora.

O gelo que o envolvia brilhava em verde e descobriu-se quase incapaz de respirar.

Há _semanas_ procurava desesperadamente por qualquer pista dele, _qualquer_ que fosse, e não encontrara nada.

E agora ele estava ali. Real, e frio, com medo, assustado, e parecendo, mais do que nunca, _Armand._

Escutou o discurso de seu suposto mestre com mais atenção do que havia feito em anos.

Potter viera até ele _voluntariamente._ O olhar de triunfo do homem que matara Lily dizia isso com muito mais eloqüência do que suas palavras. Não sabia se queria acreditar em seus olhos, ou se simplesmente desejava poder apagar de sua memória a expressão perdida e de dor, o caminhar quase arrastado, a cabeça baixa e os ombros caídos da última esperança que _ele_ tinha.

Porque que se ferrasse o mundo todo, se ao menos tivesse sido _ele_ a contar tudo. Se tivesse sido _ele_ a explicar o que havia acontecido, se tivesse sido _ele_ a trazer Harry – _Armand_ – o filho de **Lily** de volta para o mundo mágico... Tudo seria diferente.

Absolutamente tudo.

Mas não. Não fizera. Não sabia porquê, ou o sabia, mas não queria admitir, ou talvez tivesse que dizer em voz alta suas razões para acreditá-las, era tão mais fácil estar com Armand, e ver seus olhos brilharem de dor e mágoa, e lembrar a última vez que o olhar exatamente igual ao de Lily havia se dirigido a ele de maneira clara.

Era olhar de verde traição.

Que ele traíra novamente.

Não sabia o que havia sido dito no encontro depois que Harry fora levado por Lestrange para seu quarto. Não sabia, não conseguia ouvir, palavras não passavam de cacofonia em seus ouvidos porque nada mais fazia sentido.

Era sua última esperança. A última de alguém que perdera tudo, e agora já não tem mais nada – nem mesmo as lembranças doloridas de dias que ele se contentara em observar os outros serem felizes.

Hogwarts era nada mais que um castelo de pedra, refletiu ele, quando chegou aos portões do lugar de onde era diretor. Vazias, frias, sem vida.

Pedras.

Um pouco como ele, mas elas eram mais nobres.

Riu amargamente do fato que estava fazendo metáforas baratas naquela noite quente, e contentou-se em tomar uma de suas poções para dormir.

Porque estava tão cansado que, àquela noite, não queria nem mesmo sonhar.

E seu último pensamento consciente antes de adormecer foi que se nunca mais acordasse, tanto melhor.

* * *

**Ok. Não me matem pela demora, eu peço mil desculpas e prometo tentar não deixar isso acontecer novamente! Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	13. Draco

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Este capítulo é da Retty, porque eu senti muita falta dela. E do pessoal que qeria que o Draco fosse o Sebastian. Ops, não foi dessa vez. huahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau**

**Beijos, ma cherie! X)**

* * *

**Draco**

Certas portas jamais deveriam ser abertas. Certas portas são como a Caixa de Pandora, você abre sem saber e arca com as conseqüências até o fim.

O _seu_ fim.

Respirando fundo e pensando pela milésima vez apenas naquele dia o _quanto_ desejava que seu pai tivesse feito outras escolhas quando tinha a sua idade, Draco bateu de leve na porta do quarto onde residia Harry Potter.

_Harry_

_Potter_

O inimigo do Lord, o seu inimigo de escola, apanhador da Gryffindor, defensor de todos os fracos, fracassados, inúteis e sangues ruins do universo.

Aquele Potter.

O que todos pensavam que estava _morto_.

O garoto que, segundo as palavras do seu _Lord_ ele deveria fazer com que se sentisse _bem._

Ouviu o som distinto de alguém que pára em frente à porta, sua sombra visível pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.

Potter, ao que parecia, também hesitava em vê-lo.

Sua maior dúvida era o que _faria_ com Potter.

Não tinham absolutamente _nada_ em comum, a não ser a sua idade, era uma punição por si só, embora nada comparado à punição que certamente teria se _não_ cumprisse as ordens que haviam sido dadas.

E por isso respirou fundo mais uma vez quando viu o trinco ser girado lentamente pelo lado de dentro, e tentou manter-se impassível e aguardar o que quer que fosse que viria em seu caminho daquele Potter derrotado que o esperava do outro lado da porta.

Achava que estava pronto.

Estava enganado.

Potter – o Potter que estudara na mesma escola que ele por seis _anos_ – era desengonçado, tinha um cabelo que parecia ninho de ratos e até mesmo seu sorriso era um pouco bobo, como uma criança que descobre que papai Noel existe.

Potter – o Potter que o derrotava sem exceções no quadribol – só parecia ter graça no ar e suas roupas fora do uniforme eram sempre tão largas que caberiam três dele dentro de cada camiseta.

E da pessoa que via parado a sua frente só poderia tirar um conclusão: aquele _não era_ Potter.

O rapaz que o encarava tinha um sorriso no rosto, muito leve, quase nem ali, mas um sorriso. Quase um não-sorriso. Quase misterioso, quase de canto, quase _sexy_, quase causal. Totalmente não-Potter.

Este mesmo rapaz também usava roupas que lhe serviam. Camiseta preta e uma calça jeans. Roupas _trouxas_ que lhe serviam.

Este rapaz tinha os olhos verdes – os olhos dele sempre foram tão verdes? – que não desviavam dos seus. E o rapaz sorria, enquanto deu um passo – com os pés descalços – para o lado, fazendo um discreto sinal para que Draco entrasse, o que o rapaz fez, quase em choque, embora tentasse manter-se impassível.

Ouviu o leve clique da porta se fechando às suas costas e virando-se, deparou com... _aquele rapaz_ ainda o encarando fixamente, sem fazer movimento algum para quebrar o silêncio. Incomodado, adotou uma pose quase aborrecida, e tentou manter todo o seu desconforto longe da sua voz.

"O elfo o avisou que eu viria, eu suponho?", o rapaz apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, e seu sorriso aumentou em resposta, enquanto se dirigia a uma das cadeiras que havia perto da porta, fazendo um sinal para que Draco o acompanhasse.

"Miffy me disse que eu deveria esperar companhia hoje, _oui_.", respondeu ele, enquanto se sentava, ao mesmo tempo que Draco. Sentava-se com graça quase felina, atos deliberados que Draco jamais havia visto nem mesmo próximo daquele garoto, muito menos _nele mesmo_. Ao ouvir a última palavra dita em francês, Draco arqueou a sobrancelha e percebeu mais uma coisa que o estava incomodando naquele rapaz que era igual a Potter, ao mesmo tempo em que era uma pessoa totalmente diferente.

"Aprendeu francês, Potter?", indagou, sem conseguir deixar um traço de desprezo transparecer em sua voz, o que acabou por arrancar mais um sorriso do outro.

"_Oui, mon cher._", foi a resposta do moreno, que continuava sorrindo, sem dar maiores explicações.

Draco começava a perder a paciência com aquele rapaz irritante, que sorria e não falava nada, que não atacava, mas também não o tratava como um conhecido. Era como conviver com alguém que jamais havia visto, mas não se odeia quem jamais se viu. Sua mão coçava ara alcançar sua varinha e azarar aquele imbecil e seu sorrisinho de canto, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que fazer isso era se condenar por contrariar as ordens do Lord. Era frustrante. E alguma parte de seus pensamentos deve ter transparecido em seu olhar, porque, de um momento para o outro, o sorriso de Potter já não era mais indefinido ou quase zombeteiro, era quase inexistente.

"Eu sei que você _não_ quer estar aqui, Draco, e imagino que tenham sido ordens... do meu... anfitrião que o colocou aqui. Não quero que fique se não se sentir bem em ficar.", e o primeiro pensamento que cruzou a mente de Draco era que se ele decidisse sair, as chances de ser morto por descuido durante sua tortura eram grandes. E quis dizer isso para o Santo Potter que não queria que ninguém sofresse por ele. Mas o rapaz ainda não havia terminado de falar e Draco se forçou a ouvir, porque havia algo no jeito dele, e no tom de voz mais baixo, e nos olhos que se recusavam a livrar os seus, que o prendia, "Mas eu também sei que você não pode sair. Fique à vontade. Leia, chame o elfo, se quiser alguma coisa, finja que eu não estou aqui. Eu não tenho muito o que fazer aqui, de qualquer forma, portanto _conversar_ comigo seria uma das dez coisas mais entediantes que você já fez na vida.", ele encerrou, seu sorriso sempre presente tornando-se triste, e Draco, antes que pudesse se conter, acabou tentando satisfazer sua curiosidade.

"Como assim, não tem o que fazer, Potter? Para _que_ o Lord das Trevas quer você aqui?"

"Porque eu sou uma peça rara, Draco. Assim como Nagini. Uma peça de colecionador.", ele terminou, dando de ombros com um ar displicente.

Draco sentiu uma sensação estranha quando ouviu um garoto da sua idade se referir a si mesmo como uma... mercadoria, uma coisa, algo que já não tinha valor. Era quase como se Potter tivesse desistido de viver, desistido de suas missões e crenças.

Destruído, _quebrado_.

"Não se sinta na obrigação de estar aqui, finja que está em outro lugar, se quiser.", completou, levantando e andando até a cama, onde se escorou, as mãos apoiadas sobre os joelhos erguidos, a cabeça encostada na cabeceira da cama.

"Por que está sendo tão calmo, Potter? O que aconteceu? Está enfeitiçado?", Draco perguntou, quase raiva na voz, vendo o outro dar de ombros antes de desviar o olhar, encarando as cortinas escuras.

"Porque eu já estive no inferno, Draco. E eu não quero voltar para lá."

"Então era verdade?", indagou o loiro, sem conseguir conter um pequeno sorriso cínico, "Você era _garoto de programa_ de trouxas?"

O olhar que recebeu como resposta o calou como dúzias de palavras zangadas de Potter jamais teriam feito. Era frio e ao mesmo tempo tão... submisso, como se o outro tivesse se acostumado a ser zombado, de certa forma humilhado, e Draco se sentiu desconfortável com aquilo.

Não era aquele seu dever, de qualquer forma.

"Eu não devia ter perguntado.", disse, a voz baixa, desviando o olhar.

"Mas perguntou.", respondeu o outro, a voz firme e Draco não soube o que responder, deixando o silêncio se alongar entre eles. Alguns minutos se passaram, até ele ouvir Potter se mexer na cama, aparentemente ficando mais confortável, e sua voz soar mais uma vez, menos fria, mais... diferente do que Draco se lembrava.

"Sabe, Draco, não há mal algum em ter curiosidade. Se quiser saber algo basta me perguntar. Eu aposto que sei coisas que você nem mesmo imagina possíveis.", Draco levantou o olhar pelo tom de voz do outro, que não era zangado, como ele havia previsto, e sim quase malicioso, e encontrou o sorriso de antes mais uma vez presente, "E a maioria delas não são ruins."

Chocado, o rapaz apenas encarou Potter como se jamais o houvesse visto na vida, o que realmente não havia, porque aquele não era o Potter que conhecia.

Aquele era um garoto de programa trouxa, que era pago para fazer sexo com qualquer um. E Draco sentiu um misto de repugnância e pena pela maneira como ele parecia ter aceitado aquele papel, como ele havia se rendido tão facilmente, como ele havia simplesmente deixado de ser o garoto que ele conhecia e era um homem desconhecido e fraco.

Era deprimente.

"Eu não acho que esteja interessado em ouvir, Potter.", respondeu com voz fria, levantando da cadeira e indo até a porta, "Se não se importa, eu já vou indo. Volto amanhã, no mesmo horário.", terminou, querendo sair da presença _suja_.

"_Expelliarmus"_, o feitiço o pegou desprevenido, e ele ouviu a risada alta e zombeteira de Potter da cama, com sua varinha na mão.

"Parece que sua varinha me pertence agora, _Draco_.", o loiro sentiu-se ficar vermelho, ouvindo seu nome com aquele sotaque estranho à boca do seu inimigo de escola, os erres alongados, o sorriso malicioso, e sentiu raiva por ter sido humilhado daquela forma.

Potter, no entanto, mudou de atitude tão rápido que o deixou tonto, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto rapidamente, enquanto ele ia até onde Draco estava parado, as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do seu corpo, em uma pose defensiva.

Harry estava tão perto que Draco conseguia sentir sua respiração sobre a sua pele, enquanto o rapaz mais baixo colocava sua varinha em suas mãos, devolvendo-a a seu dono.

"Nunca deixe sua guarda baixa, _Malfoy_. Nunca se sabe onde está o próximo inimigo.", o rapaz disse baixo, quase em uma ameaça, e então o sorriso surgiu novamente, perto demais, e Draco saiu do quarto, confuso e apreensivo.

Simplesmente não sabia mais quem Potter era.

E isso nunca era uma coisa boa.

-:-:-

Os dias que se seguiram não foram fáceis ou prazerosos. As horas que passava no quarto de Potter eram sempre cheias de conversas ambíguas e silêncios tensos, em que Draco se sentia mais do que tentado a azarar o moreno e sabia que não podia.

Por duas ou três vezes, o Lord das Trevas apareceu lá, sempre parecendo achar quase graça no visível desconforto de Draco. Potter se mostrava quase alheio a essas visitas, respondendo as perguntas educadamente, com uma sombra no olhar a cada vez que o homem dava as costas. Isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa era o que deixava Draco intrigado. Como alguém conseguia se manter tão impassível quando o homem que quis matá-lo por toda a sua vida estava a apenas alguns passos? Como _não_ fazer nada, aceitar ser tratado como um objeto pela pessoa que tornou a sua vida um inferno, como o próprio Potter dizia? Porque o Lord não tratava Harry como uma pessoa, ou um inimigo. Tratava-o como se trata uma posse cara a si, um objeto de grande valor, com cuidado e atenção, mas displicentemente, mesmo assim.

Era intrigante e desestabilizador. Mas, pensava Draco, o que sobre Potter _não era_ intrigante ou desestabilizador, não é mesmo?

Exatamente por ser tão calmo e composto até mesmo na presença Daquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado foi que Draco simplesmente não conseguiu entender a reação de Potter a Severus Snape.

Na primeira – e até então única – vez em que haviam saído do quarto de Potter para irem até os jardins, cruzaram pelo homem em um dos corredores e a simples visão de seu antigo professor, Draco quase teve que apoiar Harry para que o outro não caísse. As mãos dele tremiam – de raiva, ou medo, ou o que quer que fosse, Draco não sabia – e quando os olhos deles se encontraram, Draco ficou surpreso ao constatar que foi Severus quem desviou o olhar antes.

Potter exigiu que voltassem para seu quarto imediatamente e, uma vez lá, passou a próxima hora em absoluto silêncio.

Draco se limitou a sentar na sua cadeira habitual e reler trechos de um livro que já havia lido, apenas para passar o tempo.

"Eu tenho uma coisa a pedir.", a voz de Potter soou tão baixa, que Draco mal a ouviu, e desviou o olhar do livro para encarar o rapaz que tinha os olhos vidrados no teto do quarto, jogado sobre a cama.

"O que é?", os olhos verdes fixaram os seus e Draco teve de conter um arrepio ao vê-los quase sem vida.

"Não me deixe sozinho com Snape, Draco. Nunca. Eu juro que um dia eu vou recompensar você por isso, juro pela minha honra, mas não deixe que ele chegue perto de mim."

E Draco nunca conseguiu entender porquê concordou com aquele pedido, muito menos porque levaria a sério uma jura sobre a honra de um garoto de programa, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e viu Potter respirar aliviado e fechar os olhos, parecendo tão exausto como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. O rapaz não demorou a dormir, e Draco saiu do quarto intrigado. Ainda mais do que antes.

E algo mudou no relacionamento dos dois depois daquilo, havia uma quase confiança entre eles. E foi em nome dessa confiança que Draco não se importou em desfazer os rumores que andavam correndo entre os Comensais, de que Potter estava sendo mais do que cordial em relação a Draco, e mostrando a ele tudo que havia aprendido em sua temporada com os trouxas.

E Draco também manteve silêncio quando viu Rabastan Lestrange saindo do quarto de Harry muito depois de todos terem ido dormir, em uma noite em que o Lord não estava na Mansão.

E, de alguma forma, Draco recuperou um pouco de esperança de que a vida dele não se resumiria a ser um Comensal fracassado, porque Potter ainda não estava vencido.

E se viu acreditando no Garoto Que Sobreviveu como nunca havia acreditado.

E não quis pensar nas suas razões para isso, porque nem uma única delas parecia fazer sentido.

Era fé.

E fé não se explica.

* * *

**Ok. Esse capítulo foi um PARTO e eu juro que a partir do próximo as coisas voltam a ficar interessantes, ok? Juro!**

**Sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


	14. Voldemort

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Eu poderia me jogar no chão e implorar por perdão e explicar PORQUE eu demorei tanto, mas vcs já conhecem a história, fim de ano é um inferno e era isso. X)**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

* * *

**Voldemort**

"_Severus."_

O diretor de Hogwarts fechou os olhos por um minuto inteiro antes de reabri-los, pousar sua pena sobre a escrivaninha e massagear a têmpora, uma enxaqueca se formando, com toda a certeza.

"_Severus."_

Snape fingiu não ouvir.

Ele não precisava ouvir, ele _não queria_ ouvir. Essa era a verdadeira razão para os quadros que forravam as paredes de seu escritório estarem todos cobertos com veludo negro desde o primeiríssimo dia em que foi nomeado diretor.

Quadros são mudos, não julgam, não existem, são meros reflexos e sombras do que um dia já foram seres humanos importantes. Quadros são menos do que fantasmas, impressões pintadas magicamente pela mão de outros. Importância levando à crença de que a memória das pessoas ali permaneceria viva...

Não permanece. Nada permanece, e Snape, naquele exato instante, apenas não queria ouvir.

"_Severus, meu garoto... Severus... O que foi que você fez?"_

A voz o chamava em azul. Azul claro e brilhante. Tinha o tom exato de azul que fala de decepção, desapontamento e um fiozinho de esperança, e é exatamente naquele mínimo fio de esperança que você se agarra. Snape sabia disso, porque já havia estado naquela posição tantas, _tantas_, vezes antes. Ouvir que o diretor tinha nojo dele, e então ser convocado para proteger o filho de Lily. De Potter.

Harry

_E Armand_.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando fazer com que a voz fosse embora, mas não conseguia. Só não conseguia. Enquanto levantava para tirar um único pedaço de tecido negro da parede, ocorreu-lhe que talvez nem mesmo fosse a voz em azul-claro que o chamava, mas sua própria consciência.

_Ele tinha uma?_

Não sabia mais.

Parou em frente ao quadro e, durante alguns minutos, fechou os olhos, recordando tons de verde. A dor, a entrega, a esperança, o medo e a raiva, o ódio.

Tão diferente do que era quando era apenas um garotinho inseguro em Hogwarts, era ódio puro, ódio adulto, ódio sentido por alguém que _sabe_ odiar. E Severus concluiu, pela primeira vez realmente _viu_, que não queria ser odiado, mas não fazia idéia de como não o ser.

Como um trouxa, puxou com a mão o longo retângulo pesado e negro, sentindo o tecido macio deslizar pela sua pele, correr pelo seu corpo, cair ao chão usando-o como apoio. E, levantando o olhar, deparou-se com os sábios óculos de meia lua, o meio sorriso nos olhos atrás das lentes, a manipulação no leve arquear de sobrancelhas.

"Severus, meu garoto, como tem passado?"

Snape sentiu vontade de chorar.

Pela primeira vez em muitos, muitos anos, talvez desde que Lily morrera, sentiu vontade de pôr a cabeça entre as mãos e apenas chorar.

Só isso, mais nada. Porque era... Era algo que ele não sabia definir.

Como tem passado? Como tem passado, Severus?

Bem, diretor. Tenho destruído a vida de ex-alunos, tenho aprendido a me importar, tenho feito as escolhas erradas, como sempre.

Tenho amado.

Tenho feito o amor me odiar pela segunda vez.

Tenho criado círculos viciosos que nunca terminam comigo, mas me arrastam com eles em espirais sem fim.

Tenho me destruído por dentro, porque não me permito morrer.

O inferno não me aceitaria como eu estou agora.

Eu estou bem, diretor. Ótimo, Albus.

E você?

Engoliu em seco as suas palavras amargas, e não se moveu, encarando o homem que havia matado. O sorriso de Albus se desfez com o silêncio e Snape não queria ver aquele sorriso ir embora.

Ele já não tinha nada, não queria perder talvez o único homem que ainda acreditava nele, acreditava a ponto de deixar que ele o matasse, porque confiava em Severus.

Limpou a garganta, tentando encontrar a sua voz, mas ela havia desertado para algum ponto depois das lágrimas que havia anos não derramava. Não podia alcançá-la.

"Severus, é bom vê-lo de novo, meu garoto.", disse o quadro, a voz pesarosa e quase doce, a um passo de quebrar, e Severus apenas ergueu o queixo, tentando conter tudo o que não conseguia mais conter.

Não podia quebrar, não tinha esse direito.

Destruíra tudo que tinha por conta própria, e exterminara com todos os meios para reconstruir o que fosse por vontade sua.

Não se daria ao luxo nem mesmo de reclamar, eram escolhas.

São as escolhas que fazem o que você é, não era isso que Albus sempre dizia?

Ele fizera as suas e era pouco mais que nada. Era traição, vergonha, assassinato, sangue sujo e ódio puro. Era fracasso. Era dor e raiva. Era sarcasmo e frieza.

Era verde-dor.

E por não saber mais o que fazer, e sentir, mais do que saber, que não lhe restava nada, deixou que a primeira lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto, livre, deliberada. Sabia que chorava.

Era a vantagem de fazê-lo tão poucas vezes na vida. Cada lágrima doía mais nele mesmo do que a própria dor que a causava.

_Fraco_, elas diziam, _covarde e fraco_.

Traidor de tudo e todos, até de si mesmo. E Albus esticou a mão, como que para ampará-lo quando ele se deixou inclinar contra a parede, sua cabeça na altura dos pés de Albus, suas lágrimas manchando a tela da pintura, marcando sua moldura.

Tudo doía _tanto, tanto, tanto._

O ar lhe faltava aos poucos, e sua respiração saía aos arrancos. E lembrava a dor nos olhos verdes tantas vezes seguidas, em tantas ocasiões diferentes. E conseguia saber, apenas pelo acorde exato de dor que aquilo causava nele, se era Lily ou Harry.

Porque Lily era tudo que ele havia tido. Lily era alguém que nunca teria ido embora, não tivesse ele mesmo quebrado todas as pontes, feito todas as escolhas erradas e nem uma única certa.

Lily era o passado saudoso do que jamais seria, e tinha o sabor das coisas que nunca dão errado – e por isso nunca verdadeiramente _doem_, porque jamais foram.

Harry eram feridas abertas.

Eram machucados na pele e na alma. Era ferir a si mesmo ferindo outros, e não perceber que era apenas ele se machucando duas vezes mais.

Era ver Harry tremer ao vê-lo, tremer como não fazia ao ver Voldemort em pessoa. Era ver mais ódio direcionado a ele do que ao seu mestre.

Era ver tudo que teria sido e jamais seria porque _ele quisera assim_.

Harry era o que ainda existia. O que ele poderia ter tido.

Harry era o que ele jamais deveria ter tocado, o que ele destruíra.

_O homem destrói aquilo que mais ama._¹

E então destrói a si mesmo.

Não lhe restava nada.

Era uma realização tão óbvia, tão clara, tão simples.

Como não a havia percebido antes?

Se olhasse para trás com vontade suficiente poderia ver seus erros e suas crenças manchando todo o seu caminho, sem sucessos, alegrias, verdades ou coisas boas. Nascera errado, crescera errado, escolhera errado.

Talvez apenas lhe faltasse morrer errado.

Sentiu que não tinha mais lágrimas, já não chorava mais. Já não sentia o desespero nele, porque ele tinha uma solução.

Ele _falhara_.

Por anos seu único objetivo era ajudar o único e último pedaço de bondade que qualquer um jamais havia demonstrado para ele. E ele tivera a honra de destruí-lo, ele mesmo, sem intermédios.

Já estava na hora de pôr um fim ao maior erro que já havia cometido: viver.

Olhando para o quadro do diretor enquanto se afastava, fechou os olhos, e quando os reabriu sua voz voltou, dando-lhe, ao menos, a oportunidade de explicar ao único homem que ainda confiava o que iria fazer.

"Eu falhei, Albus."

O quadro o encarou por um longo minuto, percebendo os ombros caídos e a pose derrotada. A decisão clara nos olhos escuros e a ausência do tom amargo na voz.

Era a voz de alguém que desistia.

"Em que, meu rapaz?", a voz idosa perguntou, já assumindo uma expressão pensativa, como quem tenta adivinhar os segredos e intenções por trás das palavras ditas.

E Snape riu leve e cinicamente.

Em que havia falhado?

"Tudo.", respondeu, com a sua voz mais calma e convicta.

Absolutamente tudo.

"Ainda há esperança, Severus. Não pense que não."

"Albus, eu acabei com o seu Salvador como o Lorde jamais poderia sonhar. Eu tentei salvá-lo e o destruí. _Você não sabe o que eu fiz_."

"Não pode ter sido nada tão grav..."

"NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO SABE, ALBUS!", a voz dele estava rasgada de raiva, as palavras mal discerníveis pela cólera diante das afirmações daquele maldito manipulador que talvez não tivesse sido culpado pela sua total e absoluta falha em tudo, mas que tinha certa responsabilidade, "Potter, Albus, seu precioso Potter, você sabe onde ele esteve nos últimos dois anos? Você sabe o que _eu fiz com ele_ no último ANO, Albus? Sabe como ele ganhava a vida?"

"Como o que eu acredito que chamam de 'vida fácil', Severus? Assim? Vendendo-se, talvez, se degradando? Foi assim que ele passou o último ano. O mundo mágico sabe disso.", o diretor riu de leve da expressão chocada no rosto de seu antigo aluno, "Não pareça tão chocado, Severus. _Você_ cobriu seus quadros, outras pessoas não fizeram o mesmo."

"Como...", conseguiu dizer o homem ainda chocado, ao que Albus sorriu bondosamente.

"Phineas. Você não acredita que Ronald tivesse traduzido todo um livro em runas antigas sozinho? Ou que ele tenha descoberto tudo que contou a Harry sozinho?"

"Eu não sei o que Potter descobriu ou não, Albus. Eu costumava _usá-lo_, não conversar com ele.", disse Snape com certa dose de satisfação prévia, imaginando que a frase iria chocar o seu antigo professor. Estava enganado.

"Ah. Uma pena, meu rapaz. Harry sempre teve visões peculiares sobre o mundo e as pessoas. Mesmo odiando, ele jamais poderia desejar o mal para alguém, não o mal real. Não de verdade. Talvez você devesse conversar com ele agora, Severus. Ele sabe de mais coisas do que você imagina. E talvez ele entenda o que você fez."

"Nunca, Albus. _Ninguém_ poderia perdoar o que eu fiz a ele. Nem mesmo seu Salvador Perfeito."

"Harry nunca foi perfeito, Severus, você mesmo sempre viu tantas falhas nele e algumas delas até eram verdadeiras. Mas Harry, Severus, sabe o que fazer, e quando fazê-lo. Os gêmeos nunca deixaram Ronald saber de onde eles tiravam tantas pistas e informações, mas Harry sabe o que precisa ser feito, Severus.", o diretor ficou em silêncio e deu a Snape seu melhor olhar penetrante, fazendo o atual diretor de Hogwarts sentir vontade de se encolher contra a mesa em que estava em frente, "E você, Severus, vai ajudá-lo. Porque você é o único que pode."

"Ele não consegue ajudar nem a si mesmo, Albus!" _e eu também não._

"E é por isso que ele vai precisar da sua ajuda. Ele sabe o que fazer, o que precisa encontrar e onde encontrá-las, mas ele não consegue fazer isso sozinho, Severus. Não agora. Uma última missão, Severus. Uma última tentativa. _Você deve isso a ele, Severus."_

E Severus se viu concordando, mesmo que não quisesse.

Porque no fundo, imaginava que todos sempre mereciam mais uma chance, mais ou menos como Albus.

E ele acreditava que, talvez, conseguisse acertar uma vez na vida.

-:-:-

"Eu estou cansado deste jogo."

A voz displicente não chegou a pegar o Lorde das Trevas desprevenido, mas certamente não era o que ele esperava ouvir. Não tão cedo. Sozinho na biblioteca, no fim da tarde, ouvira a porta se fechar longos minutos antes, mas não mostrara sinais de ter visto o garoto que agora estava parado às suas costas.

Era, de certa forma, divertido, ver como o antes Salvador agora arrastava seus erres com um sotaque _interessante_, como a maneira de olhar dele era sempre diferente, como conseguia fingir que não conhecia metade dos seus Comensais, gente que ele havia jurado matar.

Uma pena que ele estivesse cansando tão rápido do jogo. Voldemort esperava por isso, mas era uma pena que fosse tão cedo.

"Cansado... E o que você quer, criança? Amigos? Algum outro lugar para morar? Mais livros? Professores para terminar a sua educação?", a voz do quase-homem tinha um tom de leve sarcasmo, mas era séria, qualquer das propostas teria sido cumprida se Harry tivesse escolhido aceitar, mas o rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, fazendo Voldemort pousar a mão no queixo de maneira pensativa e encará-lo, como se tentasse ler sua mente. Exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas Harry estava pronto. Esconder seus sentimentos não era algo assim tão difícil depois de prática forçada.

"O que você quer, criança?", indagou Voldemort, os olhos vermelhos ainda presos aos de Harry.

"Poder."

Uma risada fria foi a resposta que Voldemort deu, enquanto Harry observava, impassível.

"Que tipo de poder, _Harry_?", havia uma ameaça velada naquelas palavras que Harry não perdeu, mas também não se incomodou. Estava pronto para aquilo.

"Do tipo que vai fazer os Comensais pararem de me olhar como se quisessem me matar no próximo segundo."

"Talvez seja porque a maioria deles quer matá-lo no próximo segundo.", respondeu o Lorde, levemente divertido.

"Isso não significa que eles tenham que demonstrar isso. Você me prometeu que eu ficaria longe da guerra, mas eu ainda a sinto aqui, a cada passo que eu dou. Eu não quero mais isso. Eu quero fazer parte de algo, não ser deixado de lado."

"Você quer ser um Comensal, criança?", o tom de condescendência deixou Harry com mais raiva do que o sarcasmo havia deixado e ele engoliu a raiva, colocando um sorriso no rosto, como já havia feito tantas vezes antes.

"Não, _mon maître_.", Voldemort sorriu friamente com a maneira que havia sido chamado, "Eu ainda quero ficar longe da guerra. Mas existem outras formas de poder. De se _demonstrar_ que se tem poder."

O rapaz andou levemente até onde o homem mais velho estava, sorrindo o tempo todo, os passos calculados, os olhos verdes presos aos vermelhos. Chegando até a cadeira, colocou-se atrás de Voldemort, suas mãos correndo leves pelos ombros do homem, descendo calma e lentamente pelos seus braços, sua boca tocando a pele do pescoço, a respiração tão baixa que mal conseguia ouvir.

"O tipo de poder de se estar ao lado de quem tem poder.", seus braços enlaçaram o peito de Voldemort que estava impassível aos movimentos do garoto, "O tipo de poder que _eu sei_ exercer.", Harry terminou em um sussurro, caminhando até a frente do homem, ajoelhando-se na frente dele, os olhos buscando os dele mais uma vez, "Eu quero que eles me temam porque temem você, _mon maître_.", ele completou, mais baixo ainda, suas mãos se movendo até a cintura de Voldemort, a boca entreaberta e a respiração rápida.

"_Você quer seu meu, criança?"_, Voldemort perguntou em parseltongue, vendo Harry fechar os olhos com o som, e apenas acenar positivamente com a cabeça, um sorriso ainda frio, mas absolutamente satisfeito surgindo nas feições ofídicas do homem, "_meu para proteger, Harry, para ter._", ele concluiu, uma mão movendo para o rosto de Harry, acariciando a pele quase intacta, tão diferente da sua, tão exótico e tão difícil, e _quebrado_.

Tão bonito.

"Olhe para mim, criança.", os olhos espantosamente verdes se abriram, e Voldemort sorriu novamente de satisfação, "_Você sempre foi meu, criança. Sempre vai ser."_, ele sibilou, apenas encarando os olhos verdes do garoto que não se movia.

"As providências necessárias serão tomadas, criança.", foi a última coisa que Harry ouviu, antes de sentir uma sonolência não natural e perder os sentidos.

-:-:-

Observou o garoto adormecido sobre a sua cama e sorriu, de satisfação pura.

A aceitação plena e completa do que era seu, como seu. A entrega do que lhe pertencia.

Com um olhar para a cobra gigantesca que estava aos pés do garoto, como um vigia guardando as jóias do cofre, permitiu-se adormecer.

Quem tem o controle absoluto não precisa ter medo.

E agora ele tinha.

-:-:-

_Pois ele tem uma mortalha, este vil homem¹_

Não era tanto acordar como apenas retomar a consciência de que existia. Não havia luz no quarto, assim como já não havia luz no seu, mas sabia que não era o mesmo lugar onde estivera dormindo há tanto tempo que parecia uma eternidade. Era a presença tão forte do outro homem ao seu lado, que quase podia senti-la na sua _alma_.

Vendo Nagini aos pés da cama, teve a estranha noção de que eram três pedaços do mesmo ser, a mesma alma, e a mesma pessoa ali. Unidos em um quarto estavam três oitavos da alma de Lord Voldemort.

Em breve não haveria nenhum.

Com quase nenhum barulho mexeu em seu bolso, tirando um pequeno pacote de dentro dele. Com um feitiço sussurrado, o pacote aumentou em tamanho, revelando um pomo de ouro e uma adaga.

"_Eu vou morrer."_, ele sussurrou para o pomo, vendo ele se abrir, e cair em seu colo um anel pesado, com uma grande pedra negra rachada ao meio. Com o anel na mão, viu o homem ao seu lado se remexer, inquieto pelos sons abafados, e se preparou, mal notando as quatro formas levemente enevoadas que surgiam às suas costas.

A respiração acelerada, esperou até o momento exato em que os olhos vermelhos se abriram, e teve vontade de chorar.

Num movimento rápido, a adaga em suas mãos encontrou o peito do homem que tentava alcançar sua varinha, o sangue saindo de seus ferimentos, enquanto seu grito era ouvido por toda a casa, causando ecos em outros quartos, em outras pessoas, a dor da morte de maneira tão _trouxa_ sendo sentida por todos aqueles que tinham a marca em seus braços.

O olhar vermelho levemente incrédulo ainda o encarava, um último resquício de vida naquele corpo já enfraquecido.

"_Seu... tolo... Você... não pode... me matar."_

"Ainda não.",. respondeu o garoto, a adaga alta acima da sua cabeça, pronta para desferir o último golpe, "Mas em breve, Voldemort."

Com um último grito, Harry soube que aquele corpo já não tinha mais vida, mas não demoraria a se recuperar, se fosse dada a chance.

Precisava terminar com as horcruxes, e precisava fazê-lo logo.

E precisava começar com a que estava mais próxima: ele mesmo.

Respirando fundo e não conseguindo conter as lágrimas, observou em silêncio, por alguns momentos, as quatro pessoas que já haviam estado ao seu lado, morrido por ele, para que pudesse continuar.

Hermione sorria de maneira encorajadora, enquanto James e Lily tinham sorrisos calmos. Sirius estava com sua pose displicente das fotografias de quando era mais jovem.

"Não precisa ter medo, Harry. Nós estamos aqui."

Ele sorriu pelo encorajamento, e sentiu, por alguns segundos, que seria bom se realmente pudesse simplesmente sumir, desaparecer e nunca mais voltar.

Ficar com seus pais e Sirius e Hermione...

E foi pensando nisso que levou a adaga até seu peito, e com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, a cravou em sua pele, sentindo a ardência da lâmina, os sons se pessoas tentando arrombar sua porta se perdendo na dor que sentia.

Seu sangue manchando o chão foi a última coisa de que teve consciência antes de já não sentir mais nada.

* * *

**FIM DA PARTE II**

¹Todas as citações são de Oscar Wilde, da Balada do Cárcere de Reading, traduzidas por mim, e nenhuma delas me pertence.

- só um adendo que eu gostaria de fazer. Já que o Harry dá mais que chuchu na cerca nesta fic, why the hell o Voldie não pegou ele? Bem, porque eu não consigo enxergar um pinto no voldie e isso complica as coisas, prontofalei.

x)

**He.**

**R E V I E W e eu posto logo.**

**Hohoho.**

* * *


	15. Dor

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**O Capítulo é mais curtinho, porque é só uma ligação que eu precisava fazer. Espero que gostem e sejam felizes, porque, né, ele veio muito rápido \o\**

**Tsuki!!!! Capítulo dedicado a ti, que está lendo sua primeira SSHP, e que curtiu o fato de ser HPRL!**

* * *

**Dor**

Severus Snape conhecia dor. Sabia a dor que se sente ao perder alguém que se ama, ou ao ser machucado por alguém em quem se confia. Sabia a dor de ver pessoas com quem se importava morrerem, e conhecia a dor das maldições que fazia você desejar pela morte.

Mas havia uma dor – uma única em particular – que ele jamais conseguiria esquecer.

E era exatamente aquela dor que sentia naquele instante, ainda dentro do seu escritório em Hogwarts, no meio da madrugada daquela noite de verão.

Já havia sentido aquela dor antes, uma única vez.

Sentira-a na madrugada do dia 31 de outubro de 1981.

Era a dor que sentira quando seu Mestre fora arrancado do próprio corpo, mas ainda assim, não morrera.

-:-:-

"É o pedido mais idiota que eu poderia fazer, mas, por favor, não se coloque em risco."

Harry sorriu. Seu sorriso lento, felino e conhecido, que ele vira tantas vezes antes naquele mesmo rosto, sem tantas preocupações, com muito menos verdade.

"Eu sou um Gryffindor, me colocar em risco é a minha profissão."

"Eu estou falando sério, Harry. Por favor, não se arrisque mais do que o necessário."

"O necessário às vezes pode ser muito mais do que gostaríamos, Rabastan. Você sabe disso."

Os olhos verdes sorriram para ele, mesmo que os lábios não o fizessem, e um beijo casto foi posto sobre seus lábios, enquanto ele encarava o garoto que parecia estar se despedindo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Lembre que nem tudo é o que parece, Rabastan.", ele sussurrou tão baixo que Rabastan poderia ter apenas imaginado o som da sua voz, "E que você prometeu estar lá para me salvar no fim."

"E eu vou estar."

Olhos sérios perscrutavam os seus, como que em busca da verdade daquela afirmação.

"Eu tenho mais dois favores a pedir."

E Rabastan concordou com ambos, porque já deixara de se importar consigo mesmo desde que Rodolphus havia morrido. Preocupava-se em manter-se vivo pelas pessoas com quem se importava, e naquele momento, Harry era a única pessoa que se encaixava naquela categoria.

E deixando o quarto do garoto sozinho àquela noite, não viu a sombra de Draco Malfoy o observando à distância, porque o peso que carregava em si era muito maior.

-:-:-

Esperava encontrar o caos e nunca estivera tão infeliz em saber que estaria certo. Ouviam-se gritos de dor dentro do quarto do Mestre, mas a porta estava guardada com feitiços poderosos, que ele não conseguia quebrar.

Mais alguns comensais começavam a chegar à casa, vindos de seus esconderijos e casas, e Severus viu os cabelos platinados de Draco entre eles, o olhar assustado, correndo em direção à porta de Potter.

E absolutamente tudo fez sentido naquele instante, e mesmo que morresse tentando entraria naquele quarto, porque era a sua chance de se redimir.

-:-:-

Quando sentiu sua marca negra arder com a dor que antecedeu sua prisão em Azkaban, Rabastan sentiu um frio percorrer todo o seu corpo e dominá-lo, tornar-se parte dele mesmo, prendê-lo e compeli-lo a fazer coisas idiotas e desmedidas.

Sem pensar no que lhe custaria, seu primeiro instinto foi correr para o quarto principal – o quarto que costumava pertencer a sua mãe e seu pai – para encontrar o corpo de seu antigo mestre no chão e o corpo de Harry há uns poucos passos dele, o vulto de Nagini andando sobre o corpo desfigurado e sem vida do homem que havia sido seu dono.

Náusea tomou conta dele, e tentou se concentrar em cumprir suas promessas.

Nada era mais importante do que cumprir suas promessas.

Selou o quarto com os feitiços mais fortes que conseguiu lembrar e caminhou até a cobra que deu um bote em sua direção, errando-o por alguns centímetros, e, sem pensar duas vezes, a matou com um feitiço de corte simples, mais sangue manchando o chão, e tudo que ele via era vermelho.

_Nem tudo é o que parece, Rabastan_.

Mas a morte não tem duas aparências distintas, tem?

Ele ainda tinha uma promessa a cumprir, e a cumpriria para Harry, e o simples fato de ele ainda ter uma missão a cumprir o fez sentir seu estômago dar nós.

Ele não respirava e havia sangue em tudo, tanto sangue.

Sentiu a pressão de magia externa tentando penetrar nas defesas que havia posto no quarto, e simplesmente já não conseguia mais pensar no que fazer.

Com um simples estrondo, Severus Snape e Bellatrix apareceram na porta, Bella lançando-se ao corpo do seu mestre, gritando descontrolada sobre o corpo deformado do que um dia fora um bruxo poderoso.

Snape, por outro lado, parecia em transe ao olhar o corpo coberto de sangue de seu antigo aluno, e Rabastan conseguiu sentir algo além da dor que o consumia.

Ódio.

Daquele maldito homem que estava ali a alguns passos dele, e que havia ousado tocar em Harry, porque agora não restava dúvidas em sua mente sobre quem era o tal batman que assolava os pesadelos de Armand e Harry.

Seu primeiro instinto foi atacá-lo, destruí-lo e acabar com qualquer traço daquele maldito homem, mas no instante em que retomava a consciência e buscava sua varinha, um feitiço imobilizador o atingiu, e ele pôde ver o rosto pálido e assustado de Draco Malfoy o encarando, alternando o olhar entre ele, todo o sangue no chão, e Harry.

Impossibilitado de se mexer, a frustração que sentia ao ver Snape pegar _seu_ Harry no colo e sair do quarto com ele começou a quebrar o feitiço, mas antes que pudesse realmente fazer algo, Snape, Draco e Harry já estavam fora da porta.

E a única coisa que o impediu de perder completamente a razão foi o fato de que enquanto Snape sumia no corredor, ele pôde ver os olhos de Harry abrirem-se levemente, e fecharem-se logo em seguida.

Porque Harry estava vivo.

E era por isso que ele continuava tendo uma razão para continuar também.

-:-:-

Pousar o corpo inerte sobre o sofá.

Conjurar poções.

Trancar as portas e selá-las com todos os feitiços que conseguisse imaginar.

Olhar para o corpo caído, sem vida, e pensar que não havia falhado, porque esse era o final de todos precisavam, não era?

"Professor Snape, ele não está morto, está?"

Precisava lembrar com se respirava, tinha uma peculiar dificuldade em fazer isso agora.

"Professor... Ele... Professor..."

Qual era o feitiço silenciador mais potente? Podia usá-lo agora.

O tom de voz de Draco o irritava. Era como se seu antigo aluno sentisse dor.

E ele não sabia _nada_ sobre dor. Apenas ele conhecia dor de verdade.

Fechar os olhos e deixar que fiquem secos, porque ele não tinha direito a ter lágrimas para chorar.

"Professor!", era a gota d'água, porque o chamado fora quase um grito, e ele teve de abrir os olhos e encarar os dois ex-alunos que estavam no sofá.

E foi como se o mundo, repentinamente, voltasse a ter ar.

Porque além do par de olhos cinzas, dois pontos verdes também o encaravam e mesmo que tal olhar estivesse cheio de ódio, era melhor do que não os ver mais.

E olhou para Draco, que estava preocupado em perguntar para _Harry_ o que ele sentia, o que havia feito, enquanto o garoto apenas balançava a cabeça e mostrava onde sentia dor, ele permitiu-se cair no chão e respirar.

Só respirar.

Porque sabia que o inferno começaria assim que levantasse o olhar e não estava pronto para isso.

Não tinha coragem.

-:-:-

Era como uma longa ladainha se repetindo cada vez mais alta, com mais ódio e mais potência, os gritos dos Comensais enquanto debandavam ou tentavam decidir se procuravam por seu mestre, como deveriam ter feito na primeira vez, ou se simplesmente continuaram com todos os planos dele, mas sem ele.

Bellatrix estava fora de si, gritando a plenos pulmões sobre os traidores, sobre matar Snape, e escalpelar seu sobrinho, ele só não agüentava mais.

E quando a ouviu prometer que mataria Potter com suas próprias mãos foi a gota d'água para a mulher que fora casada com seu irmão, mas defendera seu mestre ao invés de protegê-lo, durante aquela maldita batalha.

E com um simples feitiço, Bellatrix Lestrange simplesmente não era mais, sumiu entre um jato de luz verde, um sussurro de uma maldição e gritos.

E Rabastan saiu da casa que fora de seus ancestrais com o propósito único de cumprir sua última promessa, antes de poder descansar em paz, ao lado de Harry, mesmo que fosse na morte.

* * *

Sejam amores e

**R E V I E W !**


	16. Perdão

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Incompleta  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**Eu recomendo "Protect me from what I want", do Placebo. X)**

* * *

**Perdão**

Valerie sabia esperar. Ela só sabia esperar. Com dinheiro e uma casa estranhamente simples, em um lugarzinho que parecia ter sido esquecido pelo tempo no sul da França, ela esperava.

Esperava por Sebastian, que a havia mandado ficar lá por quanto tempo levasse, e jurara que voltaria com Armand.

E esperava por Armand, que era como seu irmão. E tinha medo por ambos, e chorava por ela mesma.

Ou por todos os três.

E a cada noite que caía, enquanto ainda estava sozinha naquele lugar tão belo que chegava a _doer_, ela rezava.

Porque acreditava que tudo daria certo no fim, porque ainda era uma romântica quase incurável, e porque precisava, mais do que tudo, ter seu irmão de volta.

E esperava.

Porque era isso que sabia fazer: esperar.

-:-:-

Tudo era exatamente branco.

Branco.

Nunca imaginara que conseguiria _entender_ uma cor como estava fazendo com o branco agora, naquele instante.

E quando ouviu os passos leves tão perto de si, apenas levantou o olhar e sorriu, encarado seu diretor, mentor e carrasco, todos ao mesmo tempo.

Mas não o odiava. Não tinha vontade de odiar mais.

"Você cumpriu sua missão, Harry."

"Ainda não, diretor. Mas eu vou cumprir."

Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu não planejei isso assim, Harry. Eu sinto _tanto_, meu rapaz."

E Harry apenas sorriu e desejou sair dali, porque quanto mais cedo terminasse sua tarefa, mais cedo terminaria com tudo. Com a vida que levava.

E se seu fim seria a morte ou somente o esquecimento, já não sabia mais, contanto que estivesse em paz.

-:-:-

Conseguiu divisar os olhos castanhos de Rabastan, mas ainda assim não tinha forças para se mover.

Tudo doía _tanto_ que por alguns segundos, ele desejou que tivesse escolhido uma maneira diferente para morrer..

A voz de Draco soava temerosa, quase dolorida, e ele quis abrir os olhos e assegurar ao garoto de que estava bem. Quando o ouviu chamar por algum professor, teve de juntar todas as suas forças para abrir os olhos e encarar Snape, que se deixou cair no chão, enquanto Draco cuidava de seus ferimentos mais aparentes.

Sentiu uma vontade estranha de rir..

Draco cumprira sua promessa e nem mesmo quando achara que ele estava morto o deixara sozinho com Snape. Precisava agradecê-lo quando tivesse a oportunidade.

"Eu pensei que tivesse morrido, Potter."

"Era essa a idéia.", respondeu, com a voz um tanto fraca, mas rapidamente se recuperando.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos, até que a voz quebrada de Snape veio do chão, da cabeça entre as mãos e a figura desolada que ele fazia no chão.

"De todas as idéias idiotas que você já teve, Potter, se matar depois de matar o Dark Lord foi a pior delas."

"Eu poderia mencionar algumas más idéias que você teve também, _Snape_, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou fazê-lo. E ele não está morto."

"Potter, nós vimos o corpo dele.", respondeu Draco, com um tom assustado.

"É complicado demais para explicar, Draco, mas ele não está morto. Se eu não acabar com o que tenho que fazer, ele vai voltar, exatamente como fez da primeira vez."

"E o que você tem de fazer?"

Mas Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça, em negação, enquanto se sentava, as poções contra dor que havia tomado fazendo efeito.

"Algo que eu preciso fazer sozinho.", ele sussurrou, lembrando as promessas de Ron e Mione de que ficariam com ele até o fim, sentindo lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos contra a sua vontade.

"Você não precisa fazer isso sozinho."

"E quem vai me ajudar, Draco? Você?", ele perguntou com um tom baixo, um quase sorriso triste em seus lábios, e Draco apenas abaixou a cabeça. Todos têm seus limites.

"Eu vou te ajudar, Arm... Potter."

Harry riu, encarando Snape que se levantava lentamente.

"Eu não quero a sua ajuda, Snape, obrigado. A última vez que você me ajudou não terminou muito bem.."

"Potter, eu prometi a Albus que o ajudaria."

"Então se entenda com ele, Snape. Eu não quero você perto de mim.", ele terminou em voz baixa, enquanto o professor o encarava.

"Eu posso explicar _tudo_ que eu fiz."

"E eu não quero ouvir suas explicações. Eu só quero que me diga onde estou e se é seguro sair daqui agora."

"Na minha casa. Para onde você vai?"

"Isso não lhe diz respeito, é seguro sair daqui?", Harry perguntou mais uma vez, o tom baixo e ameaçador, dando um passo em direção a Snape, que sorriu com desdém da atitude.

"Você sabe que não vai me atacar, Potter. Não pode. Não faça pose de herói porque nós dois sabemos que _isso_ você não é."

Draco observava a discussão em silêncio, aos poucos compreendendo o que se passava ali. E sentiu um tanto de nojo de Snape, seu professor favorito, quando percebeu o que as palavras dele e de Potter implicavam.

"As defesas daqui são como as da minha casa, não são, professor?", ele perguntou com uma voz fria, enquanto Harry dava as costas e caminhava até a janela, olhando para fora por entre as frestas.

"Não exatamente, mas ninguém conseguiria nos seguir até aqui, a menos que já soubesse da localização."

"E quem sabe?"

"Seu pai, sua mãe e Bellatrix Lestrange."

Ambos ouviram uma risada seca da janela e viraram para Harry.

"Bellatrix Lestrange já está morta a esta altura.", ele disse, com a voz seca, sem tirar os olhos da janela.

"Como sabe?", indagou Snape, se aproximando lentamente da janela, parando atrás de Harry, que ficou tenso com a proximidade.

"Eu só sei."

Snape colocou uma mão no ombro do rapaz, fazendo com que ele se virasse e o encarasse, traços de ódio em cada pequeno pedacinho verde do olhar dele.

"Eu posso te ajudar.", ele disse, quase sussurrando, a voz calma e apelativa, "Eu _quero_ te ajudar. Eu _preciso_ fazer isso. Por favor, eu preciso.", sua voz quase quebrou no fim da frase e Harry podia ver lágrimas nos olhos negros, "_Pela minha alma__."_

E Harry o encarou um minuto inteiro antes de responder, sem desviar o olhar, sem sair de onde estava.

"E você tem uma, batman?"

Snape fechou os olhos, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto, enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"E ela é sua, Harry.", ele reabriu os olhos e encarou o rapaz à sua frente, "E de sua mãe.", ele terminou com a voz embargada, levantando a mão e traçando as linhas do rosto de Harry, vendo a compreensão formar-se nos olhos verdes.

As razões de tê-lo procurado, e a sua insistência em olhar em seus olhos. E em flashes que Harry sabia não serem seus podia ver a alegria em olhar nos olhos e ver _verde_, e conseguia discernir a raiva do início da culpa do fim. E sentia como se fosse nele mesmo a culpa, o não saber como agir, e a vontade de contar. E viu seu apartamento vazio e o medo quando o viu ao lado de Voldemort. E a dor que sentira ao saber por Albus que Harry precisava morrer. E o quanto amara Lily...

E o quanto achava que o amava agora.

E se percebeu chorando junto ao homem que o machucara _tanto_ de tantas formas diferentes, e sua mão encontrou a dele, e fechou os olhos, sussurrando rouco entre as lágrimas que nem sabia porque derramava.

"_Eu não sou ela_."

E Snape apenas balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

"Deixe-me ajudar. A última vez."

E Harry concordou com apenas um aceno de cabeça, sabendo que a alma de Snape dependia dele, e não conseguindo odiá-lo, por mais que não sentisse _nada_ por ele.

Snape, em seu coração, era nada mais que um espaço vazio, um pobre homem que não sabia amar, não sabia como se fazer amado e perdera tudo o que nunca realmente tivera.

E teve pena, não mais raiva, ou ódio, ou vontade de se vingar. Porque alguém tão triste que não sabe nem mesmo amar não merecesse ser odiado, apenas que sintam pena dele.

Com um sorriso lento, beijou a palma da mão que acariciava seu rosto e voltou à sala a passos lentos, de onde Draco observava ambos entre espantado e incrédulo e sorriu para o loiro, estranhamente o único inocente dentro daquele lugar.

"Eu preciso ir a Hogwarts.", disse a ninguém em particular.

"Então é para lá que nós vamos.", respondeu a voz de Snape, segura e fria como costumava ser quando ainda era um aluno.

E desejou que ainda fosse assim, porque realmente não sabia se conseguiria lidar com tanta dor por muito mais tempo.

-:-:-

Havia lido em algum lugar, alguma vez, que era apenas quando os sacrifícios são feitos sem pedir explicações que são realmente verdadeiros.

Não queria saber _porquê_ tinha que destruir algo do cofre da sua família, ou _o que_ Bella havia tido com a maneira como aquela tal taça havia ido parar lá.

Não lhe interessava.

Interessava apenas que Harry havia pedido, que destruir aquele pedaço antigo de metal e ouro era um passo mais próximo do fim, mesmo que ele não soubesse que fim era aquele.

E o fez, aproveitando-se do caos repentino de saber que o Dark Lord estava morto, de ver os Comensais fugindo, ou tentando alcançar posições no Ministério.

Era o caos no mundo bruxo, mas, honestamente, não lhe interessava.

Ele só tinha que cumprir sua missão, e era isso que faria.

Porque seu fim com Harry dependia disso.

-:-:-

O castelo era frio, quando observado de fora, e Harry não podia deixar de se indagar como pudera chamar aquele lugar de 'lar'.

Era tão frio.

Um amontoado de pedras e magia desconhecida.

Lar não era um lugar, era um sentimento.

Seu lar já não era mais ali, e doía realizar isso, mas doía menos quando pensava que se reconhecia o lugar que _não_ era seu lar, era porque conhecia o lugar que era, e isso era o que importava.

Seguiu Snape em silêncio até o castelo, não sabendo bem o que teria de fazer quando chegasse lá.

"Você sabe aonde ir?", indagou o homem, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. Harry apenas o ignorou, optando por não responder, mordendo o lábio e se lembrando vagamente do diadema que havia visto na Sala Precisa quando vira Trelawney lá dentro ou quando havia escondido o livro escolar do homem que caminhava ao seu lado.

"Você nem ao menos sabe onde o que tem que destruir está?", a voz de Snape tinha um tom de incredulidade mesclado à raiva que fez os olhos de Harry parecerem faiscar na madrugada fria.

"Eu nem mesmo sabia o que _era_ quando comecei a procurar por isso. Saber que está no castelo já é uma grande ajuda.", respondeu, tentando mostrar mais confiança do que sentia, decidindo que, ao menos aquela parte, faria sozinho. Começava a se arrepender de ter aceitado a ajuda de Snape.

Em silêncio, andaram pelos corredores vazios na madrugada, indo até o escritório do diretor de Hogwarts, em uma concordância muda.

O lugar parecia abandonado, um pouco como a Câmara que Harry lembrava de seu segundo ano. Como se alguém habitasse aquele lugar, mas não o suficiente para que ele adquirisse personalidade.

Alguns poucos objetos de Dumbledore ainda estavam sobre mesas, apitando ou vibrando, e as paredes estavam cobertas de veludo negro.

Todos os quadros vestiam veludo negro, menos um. Aquele vestia azul, e a peça de tecido que estava no chão a seus pés mostrava que ele havia sido despido há pouco tempo.

"Você os cobriu.", a voz do rapaz era um sussurro e Snape simplesmente não respondeu.

Não queria, não podia e não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo.

Harry o olhou, mas Snape desviou o olhar, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa do diretor como se aquele lugar não lhe pertencesse.

Harry ainda encarava o retrato de Dumbledore que estava ressonando alegremente, e Harry sabia que não era de verdade, mas não quis insistir. Não precisava falar com ele para saber que Dumbledore confiava nele, e era o suficiente.

Snape, por outro lado, mantinha os olhos no chão. Não queria ver o rosto do rapaz que estava ali com ele, ou de Dumbledore. Queria apenas acabar com a promessa que havia feito de ajudar Potter e então poderia...

Nem mesmo sabia, mas não teria mais cordas o amarrando ao passado, talvez pudesse ser livre.

Talvez pudesse pedir perdão.

Talvez pudesse morrer, porque nenhuma outra idéia lhe parecia tão reconfortante.

"Eu tenho que ir até a Sala Precisa."

"Para quê?", acabou indagando por fim, simplesmente porque quanto mais rápido terminassem, mais rápido ele mesmo acabaria.

"Para pegar o que eu vim buscar."

"Pensei que não soubesse onde estava."

"Você _presumiu_ que eu não soubesse porque eu não respondi. Não dizer o que eu sei não quer dizer que eu não o saiba, simplesmente significa que eu não quero falar."

"Porque não confia em mim.", replicou o professor sorrindo amargo, e finalmente encarando o seu antigo aluno.

"Eu tenho motivos para não confiar.", devolveu Harry de maneira seca.

Mantiveram o silêncio que parecia crescer cada vez mais, como se a própria sala estivesse esperando para ver os seus próximos movimentos.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso.", murmurou Harry por fim, balançando a cabeça em um gesto de negação, e caminhando até a porta da sala para sair, quando Snape segurou seu braço e o puxou para perto dele.

"Eu ainda quero pedir perdão.", os olhos negros estavam presos aos de Harry, como que implorando para que o rapaz o perdoasse por tudo.

"Então por que não pede?"

Snape o encarou por mais alguns segundos e então soltou seu braço e desviou o olhar, vendo-o sair do escritório, sem dizer mais nada.

Não poderia pedir perdão pelas coisas que Harry queria que ele pedisse.

Porque, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, não se arrependia de nenhuma delas.

-:-:-

Certamente não imaginava que seria tão _fácil_. O castelo estava vazio, se pelas férias que estavam acontecendo, ou pelas altas horas da madrugada, não saberia dizer.

Com o diadema na mão, realizou, pela primeira vez, que o Natal estava a poucos dias dali.

Se tivesse sorte – e se Rabastan conseguisse – tudo já teria acabado no fim daquele ano.

Entrou novamente no escritório para encontrar Snape exatamente na mesma posição, como que congelado naquele escritório que um dia já havia lhe trazido a sensação de conforto, mas que agora o oprimia.

Sabia que Snape havia ouvido a porta se abrir e fechar, mas o homem não mostrava sinais de saber que ele estava ali.

O quadro de Albus, no entanto, o encarava com um sorriso calmo nos lábios, e seus olhos pareciam ter lágrimas, mesmo que pinturas não pudessem chorar.

Sabendo exatamente o que precisava fazer, retirou a espada de Gryffindor de seu tomo e colocou o diadema sobre a mesa do escritório.

Viu os olhos negros prenderem-se nos seus por um instante, antes de voltar a encarar o último pedaço da alma de Voldemort e destruí-lo com um único golpe.

Os pedaços distorcidos de uma das últimas relíquias da escola o encaravam da mesa destruída do que um dia fora escritório do seu herói particular.

Era alívio aquilo que sentia?

Era paz que conseguia saber que tinha _em si_, agora que sua missão estava terminada?

Deixou escapar um único fôlego que nem sabia que estava segurando e sorriu, leve, ao saber que não havia mais _nada_ o prendendo àquele mundo que tanto aprendera a amar, mas que agora conseguia simplesmente deixar para trás.

Já não queria aquela vida para viver.

Olhou para Snape, retrato de tudo que uma vida poderia ser e não foi, e não conseguiu nem mesmo odiá-lo.

Era o fim.

Seu fim, o fim de sua missão, o fim de Harry Potter.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a espada cair de sua mão com um baque surdo contra o tapete, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

Estava _acabado._

Ainda lutando para normalizar sua respiração, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e levantou o olhar para encontrar o de Snape preso a si.

"Você sabe que esse não é o fim de verdade. Acabar com _ele_ não significa acabar com a guerra."

A voz de seu antigo professor era baixa, como quem consola, mas Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se soltar dele.

"Acabou.", ele repetia baixinho e Snape o puxou para um abraço estranho, entre luta e conforto, que fez Harry ficar rígido em seus braços.

"Eu não vou te machucar.", o antigo professor sussurrou, "Mas não é o fim."

Olhos verdes acharam os negros, e mais uma vez eles tinham tanta _dor_, tanto sofrimento e tanta _alma._

"Eles vão saber que você acabou com tudo, Harry, e você vai voltar a ser o herói deles. Tudo vai voltar ao normal."

Mas Harry apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Me tire daqui."

E Snape obedeceu, levando-o para o único lugar que imaginou que o rapaz chamaria de casa, naquele momento.

O apartamento onde ele havia morado com Valerie.

-:-:-

Snape olhava em torno dos restos agora empoeirados do que um dia fora um lar.

As coisas jogadas que ele não havia prestado atenção quando estivera ali buscando por Potter no que parecia ter sido outra vida. Livros e roupas em alguns lugares, as garrafas abertas pela metade, a cozinha que precisava de limpeza. Uma casa e um _lar_.

Um refúgio.

Harry olhava em volta com lágrimas nos olhos, parecendo buscar por algo, desorientado, como se a falta de Valeria naquela casa tirasse o significado do que estava ali. Harry saiu dali e refugiou-se em um dos quartos e Snape sentou-se no sofá, servindo-se do whisky de uma das garrafas da estante.

O rapaz voltou alguns momentos depois, ainda encarando tudo com um olhar perdido e Snape fechou os olhos, sem saber como agir.

E percebeu que aquela talvez fosse sua única chance de falar.

"Eu preciso pedir perdão."

Harry o encarou novamente, sentando-se no chão, a alguns passos dele, encolhendo-se como se fosse uma criança pequena.

"Então por que não pede?", o rapaz repetiu a pergunta que já havia feito antes, e Snape respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Eu peço perdão por ter sido preconceituoso e nunca ter visto você como meu aluno. E peço perdão por tudo que eu fiz que possa ter atrapalhado a sua vida. E peço perdão por agir da maneira como eu agi quando o Lord mandou que eu sumisse com você. E também por ter deixado que morresse sozinho. E pelas palavras que eu disse tantas vezes que o machucaram. E eu peço perdão por ter de certa forma ajudado a matar sua mãe.", a voz do homem embargou e ele fechou os olhos para continuar, lágrimas escorrendo livres pelo seu rosto de olhos fechados, "E peço perdão por tê-lo machucado simplesmente porque eu podia, e por não ter chegado a tempo de ser eu a lhe contar o que você precisava saber. Eu peço perdão pelos erros que eu cometi. Eu peço perdão até por aqueles dos quais eu não me arrependo de ter cometido. Eu só peço perdão.", ele terminou com voz baixa, seca, decidida, como quem aguarda uma sentença, não a redenção.

E sentiu uma mão tocar seu rosto, acariciando-o de leve, e ainda assim não abriu os olhos, apenas deixando o toque passar por ele, um gesto de carinho que nunca havia recebido.

"Eu não posso perdoá-lo por metade das coisas pelas quais você pediu perdão, porque não são minhas para perdoar. E as que são eu não sei se consigo.", a voz de Harry também estava embargada, e ele chorava com a calma de quem não tem medo de chorar e sabe que isso não é uma fraqueza, mas sim a força de ter sentimentos e mostrar o que realmente sente, "Mas eu posso tentar. E você pode me compensar."

"Como?", ele sussurrou de maneira desesperada, abrindo os olhos e encontrando o sorriso cheio de lágrimas do rapaz que se inclinou levemente e tocou os lábios nos seus, uma carícia muito mais do que um beijo.

"Você vai saber."

E com isso ele saiu, depositando um pequeno embrulho ao lado de Snape no sofá, e desaparecendo pela porta de onde havia saído antes.

Snape fechou os olhos e, para sua própria surpresa, adormeceu.

E na manhã seguinte, ele estava sozinho.

Como sempre havia sido.

* * *

**Um dia eu lanço uma versão de Calamité com os comentários da Agy, durante a betagem,**

**HAUHUAHUAHUAHUHAUAHUAHU**

**Enfim, era isso, acabou a fic, sejam felizes e até a próxima. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brincadeirinha!**

**Ainda tem mais um!**

**Que já está pronto!**

**Então sejam amores e quem sabe ele não vem rapidinho?**

**Beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


	17. Sebastian e Armand

**Título: **_Calamité_  
**Capa: **http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / calamite (underline) capa . jpg (tirem os espaços)  
**Sinopse: **o diabo mora nos detalhes  
**Orientação:** Slash  
**Classificação:** M  
**Gênero:** Angst/Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Formato:** Longfic  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português

**Disclaimer: nada me pertence (apenas a Valerie) e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**Os avisos de antes continuam valendo, ok?**

**PELO AMOR DE TODOS OS SANTOS, leiam ouvindo Simon, do Lifehouse**.

* * *

**Sebastian e Armand**

Harry Potter cometeu suicídio na noite de 23 de dezembro de 2000. O mundo bruxo nunca realmente se perdoou como um todo pelo fim de seu único e verdadeiro herói.

O jovem de apenas 19 anos havia enfrentado tudo e todos, todas as dificuldades possíveis e ainda os salvara de Voldemort, mesmo que isso tivesse significado sua morte.

A facada que ele mesmo desferiu havia sido fatal, e o mundo sabia, graças ao herói de guerra, Severus Snape, que fora o que era necessário para poderem acabar de uma vez por todas com o Lorde das Trevas.

Apenas duas pessoas e um quadro sabiam os verdadeiros termos da morte de Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy era um político, exatamente como seu pai e, estranhamente, eram eles quem estavam reorganizando o mundo bruxo depois de tamanho caos com a guerra e o genocídio cometidos pelo Lord das Trevas.

O mundo não era cor de rosa, nem o Ministério estava livre de corrupção, mas a família de ex-bruxos das Trevas entendia de poder e política, e isso era exatamente o que o mundo deles precisava naquele momento.

Ronald Weasley e seus irmãos que ainda estavam vivos foram condecorados heróis de guerra e tiveram anistia completa pelos seus supostos crimes.

A família quase inteira trabalhava no Ministério que ainda estava em construção, mas eles e os Malfoy pareciam ter posto um fim na antiga guerra familiar que já havia durado tempo demais e, embora jamais fossem ser amigos, ao menos conviviam pacificamente para o bem do povo.

Remus Lupin havia sumido não muito depois do fim da guerra, para nunca mais ser visto.

Alguns diziam que ele havia enlouquecido com a perda de seu quase-afilhado, outros que ele havia se tornado selvagem como Fenrir Greyback e que agora vivia nas matas. De maneira peculiar, Nymphadora Tonks também desapareceu não muito depois, e dizia-se que morava em uma pequena vila na Austrália.

Hogwarts fora reaberta logo depois das férias de Páscoa, e as crianças e jovens puderam terminar sua educação sob a direção justa de Minerva.

A escola precisava de um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, já que o antigo diretor havia desaparecido.

Hermione Granger teve um memorial construído em sua homenagem, assim como todos os outros heróis em menor ou maior escala daquela guerra e do reinado de terror que havia assolado a Bretanha.

Harry Potter era o nome de um mito tanto quanto de um herói, e o mundo idolatrava sua criança-salvadora e seu herói caído.

E Severus Snape... Era um homem sem passado, presente ou futuro.

Um herói para alguns e para outros ainda um traidor, o homem havia ajudado no início do reestabelecimento da paz com o fim da guerra e então sumira.

Alguns diziam que ele havia fugido para o exterior, outros que ele havia se matado, exatamente como Potter, por puro remorso.

Alguns mais maldosos diziam que ele havia virado o morcego que sempre fora e morava na Transilvânia.

Mas Severus Snape, na verdade, dois anos depois do fim da guerra, estava em uma pequena cidadezinha no sul da França, com uma pequena taça destruída nas mãos.

A taça que Harry Potter havia entregado para ele antes de morrer.

Que continha uma única palavra escrita em um bilhete, com uma letra desconhecida.

E naquela cidadezinha, Snape observava das sombras um rosto conhecido que caminhava tranqüilamente pelo jardim de uma casa pequena, mas feliz.

"_Oncle 'maaaaan!"_¹

O pequeno grito esganiçado de uma criança fez Snape voltar o olhar para a rua, onde uma mulher loira e pequena caminhava com uma menina por volta de um ano nos braços. A pequena criança loira ria e esticava os braços em direção ao jovem que ele estivera observando antes.

Armand sorrira e pegara a sua afilhada no colo, beijando Valerie no rosto e cumprimentando o marido dela com um aceno de cabeça.

"_Comment va tu, petite Lily?__"²_

A criança apenas rira e apertara a bochecha de seu tio favorito, enquanto sua mãe a repreendia e um sorridente Armand apenas dizia que não tinha problemas.

E Snape pensou em se aproximar, mas uma sombra a mais no canto do jardim fez com que parasse e observasse, com espanto, um homem moreno abraçar Armand por trás e sorrir para a mulher loira, que lhe sorriu de volta, conversando sobre amenidades, perguntando da sua livraria e se Armand estava se alimentando direito, com tanto estudo na faculdade de medicina.

E Armand sorrira e virara para Sebastian, beijando-o ternamente, antes de dizer que estava ótimo.

E que ele estava feliz.

E que nada podia incomodá-lo da maneira como estava agora.

E Snape observou o casal com o bebê entrar na casa para um calmo almoço de domingo, e Armand abraçar Sebastian mais apertado contra si, e dois pares de olhos o observarem a distância.

E Rabastan Lestrange acenou com a cabeça para ele, enquanto Harry Potter lhe sorria.

E ambos deram as costas para Severus Snape, enterrando de uma vez os fantasmas que já eram.

E Snape poderia seguir sozinho para onde quisesse, porque estava livre.

Para sempre.

-:-:-

"A minha alma já não dói mais.", uma pausa foi tudo que se ouviu na noite estrelada no gramado da pequena casa, "Sua alma ainda é feita de dor?"

Um sorriso e o som de um beijo terno.

"Não mais. Você sabe por quê?"

"Não."

"_Car nous avons amour au coeur, mon ange."_

"_Je t'aime."_

"_Toujours."³_

**fim**

* * *

¹ "Tio, Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan", porque,né, é um bebezinho, tio ARMAND é difícil demais hehe xp~~

 "Como vai, pequena Lily?"

³ "Porque nós temos amor no coração, meu anjo" (piegas, eu sei, mas aaaaaaaaaaah, bear with me, é a última parte da fic!) "Eu te amo." "Para sempre."

* * *

**AI MEU DEUS DO CÉU E DA TERRA, ACABOU!**

**(dark chora desesperadamente, batendo a cabeça nas paredes ala dobby)**

**AAAAAAA, eu... eu... eu queria que continuaaaaaaaaaasse! Isso tudo é tão injusto.**

**Mi.**

**Okay, então, era isso, pessoal, acabou Calamité, eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto de ler essa fic quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la.**

**Nossa, que coisa, não queria um fim, mimimimimimi**

**Enfim, agradecimentos mais do que especiais a ****Agata Ridlle****, que acompanhou a saga desta fic desde que ela era uma fic com Snape legal e Rabastan malvadão, ao pessoal do 6V pelo apoio nas reviews e no tópico da fic. **

**TSUKI****! Pelo marketing e ****Leo James Potter**** por ler e confiar em uma HPSS! Muito obrigada vcs dois! **

**Thanatos**** e ****Rê****, com as reviews lindas de vcs (e minhas mais sinceras desculpas, por postar todas as vezes que tu queria escrever, Rê, teus leitores devem me odiar HUAHUAHUHAUHAUHUA) e pela propaganda que vcs fizeram, na boa, nem sei como agradecer (abraça os dois). **

**FLA****! Que mesmo com o ano punk que teve acompanhou a fic, e deixou review e comentou e me ajudou, linda, MUITO OBRIGADA!**

**Retty Chan****, por ter lido a fic desde o início e ter a sign MAIS LINDA DO 6V \O\ (e pelos surtos que me deixavam, assim, inexplicavelmente feliz!)**

**B. Wendy****, por ser uma fofa e deixar os capítulos acumularem e MESMO assim deixar reviews em todos eles!**

**Fran (MissKrum)****, por ter ataques e ter gostado de um R com outra pessoa que não o outro R. huahauhauhau**

**SHADE****! (que está lendo slash, god bless him)**

**Malu Chan****, por acompanhar desde o início e gostar dos meus dramalhões!**

**E também a **_Amitra_**, Tera Black, **Carine CG**, **_Leo-Shaka_**, **Luisa**, Lilavate, **_Srta. Kinomoto_**, Alis Clow, **Annabella Loss**, **_Morg' Malfoy_**, Scheila Potter Malfoy, **Juzinha Malfoy**, Black Blusher, **_Andy Longbotton_**, Simon de Escorpião, **Jane, **Heloisa, **_Girl of Avalon_** e Bibiss.**

**Well. 'Cabou.**

**Agora eu volto a Somar. X)**

**Sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
